Our little flame
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: Las mejores historias de amor no son siempre las más largas, y Ace está por descubrirlo. ¿Qué podrá dejarle encontrarse con un rubio unos cuantos años mayor que él? MarcoxAce
1. Desde cero

Ace limpió rápidamente las mesas que se habían desocupado y recogió las propinas que había en éstas para después acomodar las sillas y volver a su lugar en el mostrador. Ese día había más trabajo de lo normal, pero estaba bien pues aunque siempre significaba salir cansado, tendría buen dinero. Revisó rápidamente el móvil y bebió un poco de agua antes de dirigirse a entregar las cartas a los clientes que acababan de llegar.

El azabache tenía veinte años y poco más de tres meses viviendo en aquella ciudad. Luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, y de haberse deprimido por algún tiempo por ese acontecimiento, decidió que no quería permanecer más tiempo en la casa familiar. Recogió el dinero que sus padres dejaron para él, vendió la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida y partió en busca de una aventura, de algo que le recordara porqué estaba en el mundo.

Así había llegado a aquella soleada ciudad, la brisa marina y el cálido clima le gradaron desde el primer momento y decidió que era el lugar donde quería permanecer. Era diferente al pequeño pueblo en donde había crecido, pero le gustaba; probablemente era lo que necesitaba para encontrarse a sí mismo.

Los primeros meses fueron algo difíciles, le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar un lugar en donde vivir, administrar el dinero y adaptarse al cambio de ambiente, pero le agradaban los desafíos y aquello era perfecto para empezar desde cero. Luego de trabajar poco tiempo como mesero en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la zona donde vivía encontró un anunció en donde solicitaban un ayudante para un café. Aquel trabajo parecía ser algo interesante, y adentrarse en los lugares importantes de la ciudad tal vez le ayudaría a encontrar cosas nuevas. Y luego de una exhaustiva entrevista de trabajo y de conocer a quien sería su compañero, un chico rubio y de apariencia elegante que se llamaba Sanji, obtuvo el trabajo. Entonces ahí estaba él, atendiendo el negocio mientras el rubio tomaba un descanso para comer.

Luego de preparar café frenéticamente, limpiar y barrer rápidamente el local, Ace decidió que podía descansar un momento, maldiciendo a su compañero por tardar tanto; probablemente se había quedado intentando conquistar a una nueva chica. Suspiró y estaba por llamar al rubio cuando le vio entrado despreocupadamente y saludando como si nada. Le fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para salir a comer.

Paseo despreocupadamente por las calles, eligiendo cuidadosamente qué le apetecía comer y pensando que ahora era su turno de tardar un poco más de la cuenta. Luego de meditar un rato y despreciar todos los lugares ridículamente caros de comida orgánica, ensaladas y sushi, decidió que una hamburguesa sería la mejor opción. Se dirigió al establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano, y luego de comer todo lo que pudo y sin ganas de volver todavía al trabajo eligió ir a pasear por el parque.

A pesar de que era diciembre el clima era cálido y agradable, por lo que se podía ver a muchas personas caminando por las calles, haciendo compras y paseando con sus familias o parejas. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ese mundo, la manera en que la vida parecía fluir entre las personas que no tenían ninguna preocupación sobre dinero o cosas así. Ace no era precisamente lo que se diría pobre, pero tampoco podía darse la gran vida, además de que sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a trabajar y a administrar el dinero adecuadamente, y la vida lujosa no era algo que anhelara precisamente.

Caminaba mientras miraba las decoraciones de navidad en las tiendas y calles. Se preguntaba cómo pasaría la fiesta ese año. Era la primera vez que no podría estar con sus padres o con la gente del pueblo, en casa siempre solían hacer una cena con los tres miembros de su familia, y al terminar todos los vecinos salían de sus casas para desear feliz navidad a las demás personas, así de alegre solía ser aquel lugar. Peo ahora estaba solo, en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie más.

Al notar que se estaba poniendo melancólico decidió que sería mejor volver al trabajo, tal vez Sanji ya se estaba ahogando entre el mar de gente que llenaba el lugar. Al llegar notó que el café seguía lleno, pues todas las personas estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para las respectivas celebraciones, sólo faltaba una semana para navidad y la alta sociedad debía celebrarlo como era debido. Rio ante tales pensamientos y se apresuró a ayudar a su rubio compañero a servir los últimos pedidos. Luego de atender a los clientes ambos se quedaron detrás del mostrador, descansando un poco.

-¿Qué harás para navidad?-preguntó Ace.

-La pasaré con mi abuelo y tal vez vaya a tomar algo con los chicos de la facultad ¿y tú?

El pecoso negó con la cabeza y se alzó de hombros. Lo que sí era seguro es que no pensaba quedarse en casa a lamentar su soledad y deprimirse. Ya vería que podría hacer ese día.

Estaba por contestarle a Sanji que tal vez se quedaría en casa viendo películas cuando unos clientes llamaron la atención del chico pidiendo la cuenta, y una persona más entraba al establecimiento. Ace se giró para atender al tipo que caminaba hacia él y se quedó pasmado ante lo que vio.

El hombre que tenía frente a él quitaba el aliento. Era alto, rubio, parecía tener poco más de treinta años y vestía un traje azul marino bajo el cual se podía adivinar un cuerpo de dios griego. Y sus ojos, el pecoso no podía despegar la mirada de esos pozos azules como el océano, que le miraban con un matiz curioso a pesar de que él estaba demasiado perdido para darse cuenta de que era una grosería mirar fijamente a cualquier persona. En cuanto el sujeto estuvo delante de él Ace dio un respingo y se apresuró a desviar la mirada, sonrojándose ante su falta de tacto para observar al hombre que estaba frente suyo. Le dio la bienvenida y procedió a tomar su pedido sin mirarle, sabía que su rostro en ese momento era un tomate maduro y moría de vergüenza.

Marco miraba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida el proceder de ese chico. Era joven, con el cabello azabache y unas adorables pecas adornaban sus mejillas; parecía que no pasaría de los veinticinco años. Era algo raro, pero en cuanto vio a ese moreno algo en su mente pareció hacer _click_ y su corazón dio un vuelco, no sabía a qué se debía, pero no podía despegar los ojos de aquella joven figura que se movía con gracia por el lugar mientras preparaba lo que le había pedido.

Ace se calmó un poco mientras preparaba el café de aquel tipo, era una pena que fuera un pedido para llevar, deseaba tener un poco más de tiempo para mirarle. Entregó el vaso a aquel rubio y éste le dio una arrebatadora sonrisa mientras pagaba y le decía que podía quedarse con el cambio.

-Ace-leyó el rubio en voz baja en la placa que había prendada de la camisa del moreno.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo el pecoso mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-Ese es tu nombre ¿no?-preguntó el ojiazul mientras miraba a Ace-Me gusta, nunca lo había oído-dijo al final con una dulce sonrisa.

El rostro de moreno volvió a ponerse colorado ante esas palabras y sólo pudo desviar la mirada mientras agradecía por el cumplido.

-Soy Marco-se presentó-gracias por el café, Ace.

Y salió del establecimiento, dejando tras de sí una masculina fragancia que erizó todos y cada uno de los vellos en el cuerpo del moreno, quien sentía el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho para correr detrás de ese hombre.

-Marco-susurró el pecoso mientras seguía mirando la espalda del ojiazul, que caminaba en la calle, hasta que se perdió entre la multitud

Sanji, que hasta ese momento había estado atendiendo las mesas miró dudoso a su compañero, que parecía tener la vista fija en la nada mientras un ligero rubor pigmentaba sus mejillas. Llamó al pecoso hasta que este salió de su ensimismamiento y ambos volvieron al trabajo.

Marco entró a una lujosa tienda de muebles y buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar una particular cabellera azul. Se dirigió ahí y encontró a Bay mirando con semblante pensativo un enorme escritorio de caoba. Se detuvo a su lado y le entregó el café, a lo que la chica agradeció y sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece este?-preguntó dudosa.

-No entiendo por qué necesitas otro escritorio-contestó sinceramente Marco.

La joven le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Porque necesito un buen escritorio para inspirarme, además no quiero llevar el que ya tengo cuando nos mudemos luego de la boda-dijo alegre.

El ojiazul suspiró y se resignó a seguir mirando escritorios que luego de un rato parecían comenzar a ser todos iguales, y dio gracias cuando el reloj marcó la hora de volver a la oficina. Se despidió de la joven, que se marchó en un lujoso auto blanco, y luego de verla partir se dispuso a ir hacia la oficina.

Marco era el hijo mayor de la familia Newgate, una importante familia, dueña de múltiples negocios y empresas que les hacían ostentar una enorme fortuna. El rubio era ahora el encargado de llevar aquellos negocios debido a que su padre había decidido que ya era momento de descansar, asegurándose de haber criado y enseñado a sus hijos para continuar con la exitosa trayectoria de su familia. Así fue también que llegó el momento de que el ojiazul sentara cabeza y contrajera matrimonio, siendo Bay, la hija de otra importante y adinerada familia, la elegida para ser la señora Newgate. Esto debido a que ella era hija única, y al no haber ningún varón que heredara la fortuna de su familia, su padre y el de Marco acordaron un matrimonio en el que ambas partes se verían beneficiadas. La familia de Bay pudiendo llevar sus negocios bajo el nombre de Marco, y él haciéndose cargo de nuevos proyectos que generarían más dinero.

Así también el rubio contraería nupcias con una mujer que cualquiera consideraría perfecta, y que más de uno quisiera tener como esposa. Sin embargo, él no era de los que quisieran matar por casarse con una joven hermosa, de buena familia y talentosa.

Conocía a Bay prácticamente de toda la vida, para él esa chica era más como una hermana que una compañera, y no se concebía estando casado con ella, pero no quería cuestionar a su padre luego de que él le dio todo incluso cuando no era su hijo biológico, y debía cumplir con el deber de ser el representante de la familia Newgate. No quería decepcionar a su padre ni a sus hermanos, pero tampoco podía fingir que amaba a alguien a quien no podía ver con otros ojos. Era de su conocimiento Bay le amaba, siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y discretamente, como una dama lo hace, intentaba hacer que el rubio se fijara en ella. Ciertamente era una chica hermosa, de largo cabello azul pálido, piel blanca y lindo cuerpo, pero todo aquello parecía no ser suficiente para que Marco la mirara.

El día en que el arreglo entre las familias fue anunciado a los dos jóvenes, meses atrás, la peliazul sintió como si todas sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, era la felicidad la que le sonreía ahora, pues podría estar con el hombre al que amaba. Marco, si bien no estaba tan feliz como ella, procuro mantenerse sereno, asegurando a su padre que cumpliría con lo dispuesto para él, y asegurándole a su futuro suegro que cuidaría de su hija y la trataría como la dama de sociedad que era.

Por fin Marco entró a su oficina y vio a Thatch esperándolo, sentado en el sofá negro jugando con su móvil.

-Creí que no volverías Marquito-dijo mientras miraba divertido a su hermano.

-Toda la vida te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Sí, sí. ¿A dónde fuiste ahora?

-Bay quería ver algunos muebles para la nueva casa-dijo Marco mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su silla y se frotaba los parpados.

Thatch tomó asiento frente a él y miró un poco serio a su hermano.

-Parece que no te hizo mucha ilusión Marco.

-No es eso-suspiró el rubio, mirando a su hermano-sólo es que ni siquiera hay fecha para la boda y ella ya está planeando todo. No puedo seguirle el ritmo y tampoco tengo tiempo.

-O es que no quieres.

Marco reposó la cabeza en el escritorio, ignorando a su hermano, pero Thatch sabía que había dado en el blanco.

-Marco, no me vas a engañar, eso del matrimonio no te hace ni puta gracia.

-Thatch, déjalo así por favor-pidió el rubio, todavía sin mirar al castaño.

-No, es que no puedes dejarlo así. Padre no te obligaría a contraer matrimonio si no es lo que tú deseas.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste un compromiso que no quieres?

El rubio se incorporó rápidamente y se levantó de la silla, negándose a ver a su hermano que no dejaba de asestar golpe tras golpe en el sitio indicado.

-Porque es mi responsabilidad Thatch, porque no voy a defraudar a nuestra familia ni a Bay. A ella sí le hace ilusión este matrimonio y no quiero ser yo quien cause una disolución de las relaciones que mantenemos con su familia.

El castaño levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se levantó. Ese era un tema perdido cuando se trataba de Marco, por más que intentara convencerle de que no se atara de por vida a algo que no quería sabía que el peso de las obligaciones del rubio era mayor que el de sus deseos.

-Te espero en la sala de reuniones en media hora, señor responsabilidad-dijo el menor y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Marco volvió a sentarse en la silla y se dispuso a revisar los asuntos que trataría en la reunión cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente y le hizo sonreír. Cierto pecoso ocupo sus pensamientos y disipó todos los problemas que ocupaban su mente. Tal vez ahora pasaría a cierto café cada que pudiera.


	2. Té negro

Marco aparcó el auto gris que conducía en un lugar desde el que podía ver la cafetería. Esperó unos minutos antes de darse ánimos para entrar. Por lo que veía el lugar no estaba tan concurrido como el día anterior, y podía ver a Ace moverse entre las mesas y sonreír a las personas. Parecía ser un chico alegre, aunque un poco tímido, una extraña amalgama que le hacía parecer tierno a ojos del rubio.

El ojiazul rio un poco ante lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía como un espía en una gran misión, mirando a aquel chico de lejos y animándose a entrar a una cafetería cuando ni siquiera le gustaba el café. Era una situación por demás graciosa y ridícula para un hombre de treinta y cinco años, pero ese chico parecía sacar matices de él que creía haber olvidado. Marco esperó un poco hasta que algunos clientes salieron del lugar, no quería que nadie pudiera reconocerlo ni hacerle saber a Ace la persona que era. Por alguna razón quería probar al pecoso, ver si no era la clase de persona que hace todo por interés, pero algo dentro de él le aseguraba que ese chico era especial, que el mundo que le rodeaba no le cegaba por completo y que tenía los pies sobre la tierra. Luego de un rato de seguir mirando al pecoso bajó del auto y caminó a paso firme rumbo al local, y que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran.

Ace limpiaba el mostrador y acomodaba más vasos y sobres de azúcar cuando escuchó a alguien dirigirse al mostrador.

-Bienvenido-dijo, y se paralizó un poco al ver a Marco frente a él.

El pecoso escrutó rápidamente el rostro del mayor y se apresuró a sonreír, aunque sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas. El rubio sonrió amablemente y Ace se apresuró a indicarle una mesa y darle la carta. Marco miró sin mucha emoción la enorme lista en bebidas que ofrecía el local, pero luego de echar un vistazo rápido bajó el menú y miró al chico parado junto a él, listo para tomar su pedido.

-¿Tú qué tomarías?-preguntó a Ace, quien se sobresaltó.

-Ahh, bueno supongo que en este momento quisiera algo fuerte, pero no me apetece el café. Así que creo que tomaría té negro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Marco le devolvió el gesto, haciendo que el corazón del pecoso se acelerara y sus nervios comenzaran a aumentar.

-Perfecto-aseguró el ojiazul y le entregó la carta a Ace.

El pecoso el anotó el pedido y se apresuró a preparar el té. Mientras estaba ocupado miraba de vez en cuando al rubio, que parecía estar algo ocupado leyendo el periódico. No sabía por qué, pero aquel hombre le gustaba, parecía ser una persona ocupada, algo serio, pero también divertido y amable cuando quería. Siguió preparando el té mientras el rubio le mirada de reojo. Ace parecía saber perfectamente lo hacía y parecía esmerarse en ello, ahora que le veía de cuerpo completo se daba cuenta de que era un joven algo y con un cuerpo atlético. Mientras más miraba al pecoso más le gustaba. Cuando vio que el chico había terminado de preparar la bebida fingió volver a leer el periódico.

-Perdón por la espera-dijo el moreno antes de poner la taza con té delante de Marco.

-Muchas gracias, Ace.

El pecoso se ruborizó un poco al escuchar su nombre en voz del ojiazul. Siempre le había gustado su nombre, le parecía muy original y se sentía orgulloso de él, pero escuchar a ese rubio pronunciarlo era la gloria. Ese simple sonido saliendo de sus labios le hipnotizaba.

-No quiero tomar esto solo y estoy cansado de leer ¿puedes hacerme compañía un momento?-propuso Marco.

Ace sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro y su corazón parecía estar en su garganta, carraspeó un poco un miró a los únicos clientes que estaban en el local, quienes le llamaron para pedir la cuenta. Aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero tal vez tomarse un momento libre no le haría daño, además las únicas personas que podías ser testigos estaban por marcharse y Sanji estaba en su día libre.

-Dame un minuto-pidió a Marco.

Se apresuró a entregar la cuenta a los clientes que estaban por marcharse, y luego de limpiar la mesa que habían ocupado tomó un hondo respiro y volvió con Marco, que le sonrió al verle.

-¿Puedo invitarte algo?-ofreció.

-Ahhh, sólo agua, gracias-dijo Ace y fue por una pequeña botella de agua.

Al volver Marco le señaló la silla frente a él y el pecoso se sentó, nervioso ante la sola idea de estar a solas con ese rubio. El mayor le escrutó un momento con sus azules orbes y sintió su pulso acelerarse. Ace era simplemente sorprendente, era sumamente guapo y parecía agradar con solo mirarle, sin duda era una de esas personas con las que sientes que puedes hablar sin apenas conocerle

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?-le cuestionó Marco.

-No realmente, creo que llevo poco más de un mes-contestó.

-Ya veo, debe gustarte mucho el café-bromeó el rubio.

Ace rio un poco y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. En un segundo se olvidó de los nervios que se habían apoderado de él cuando vio llegar al mayor.

-¿A ti te gusta el café, Marco?

El ojiazul pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-No realmente, nunca lo bebí demasiado-dijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Entonces nunca has probado un buen café-dijo Ace con voz juguetona.

Marco alzó las cejas ante eso, ese chico parecía ser bastante confiado cuando quería. Le atrajo el ver la seguridad que este irradiaba una vez que se sentía cómodo en una situación.

-Supongo que no, pero además me parece un poco amargo.

-Algún día haré que pruebes tanto café que terminarás amándolo-bromeó el pecoso, a lo que Marco rio.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que algunas personas entraron al recinto. Parecieron reconocer al rubio que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con el camarero y comenzaron a mirar indiscretamente en su dirección. Marco se percató que era el centro de atención de aquellas personas y se apresuró a terminar con su bebida. Ace se dirigió a atender a los clientes, ajeno a lo que sucedía y Marco dejó el dinero en la mesa junto a una generosa propina. En cuanto el chico estuvo de nuevo tras el mostrador se dirigió hacia él y se apresuró a despedirse. El pecoso lamentó que su pequeño paraíso hubiera sido interrumpido, pero se alegró cuando Marco le aseguró que volvería otro día, Ace asintió y se despidió rápidamente de él, mientras Sanji entraba en el local.

El moreno parecía absorto mientras veía al rubio alejarse. Por un momento se olvidó de los clientes y del rubio a su lado, que le miraba extrañado y le llamaba, aunque su voz parecía ser un simple eco. Finalmente salió de su burbuja cuando Sanji le sacudió ligeramente y le recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer. El pecoso permaneció con una sonrisa por el resto del día.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una lujosa mansión, Bay se esmeraba en sus lecciones de cocina con algunas de las sirvientas, que intentaban enseñarle a cocinar cosas sencillas para la cena que estaba planeando para la noche siguiente. Si bien ella fue criada para ser una señorita se sociedad, aprendiendo artes, cultura y modales, las labores domésticas no eran algo que hubiera formado parte de su vida cotidiana, pero intentaba incursionar en ello para dar una buena impresión. Y no es que ahora tuviera la necesidad de aprender a cocinar y limpiar, pues sabía que con Marco seguiría gozando de los mismos lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero quería ser la mejor esposa que él pudiera desear. Quería poder preparar algo de comer a su esposo cuando éste llegara tarde del trabajo, quería poder arreglar su ropa cuando la necesitara; en pocas palabras ella quería ser útil para su compañero, alguien de quien pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Dio un suspiro de frustración cuando no pudo romper un huevo sin evitar que la cáscara de éste cayera en el tazón. Las sirvientas le aseguraron que no debía preocuparse por aprender a cocinar con tan poca antelación, después de todo aún faltaba mucho tiempo para la boda, tiempo en el que podría aprender por lo menos las cosas básicas. Pero ella estaba decidida a demostrar a su futura familia que era una mujer capaz de cuidar apropiadamente a su compañero, quería sorprender a Marco con algo hecho por ella, así que tomó otro huevo e intentó romperlo firmemente.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente, en la que aprendió a hacer un sencillo pastel, decidió llamar a su prometido. Fue hasta su habitación y cogió el móvil. El rubio estaba hablando con un socio cuando la secretaría le interrumpió, anunciando la llamada de Bay. Marco hizo una discreta mueca de fastidio y se disculpó antes de contestar el teléfono. Si bien él tenía teléfono móvil, siempre le había indicado a la peliazul que si quería contactarle en horas de trabajo llamara directamente a la oficina, así no podría interrumpirle y unas cuantas veces podría decirle a la secretaria que rechazara las llamadas, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo siempre.

-Dime-dijo Marco, serio.

- _¿Te interrumpo?-_ preguntó Bay, apenada.

El ojiazul contó hasta diez mentalmente, no le gustaba cuando le llamaban para cualquier estúpides cuando tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Estoy un poco ocupado ¿necesitas algo?

- _Sí, bueno, sólo quería saber si querías salir a cenar hoy, y si mañana me acompañarías a buscar otros muebles_ -dijo la joven, emocionada como una adolescente enamorada.

Marco se alejó un poco de donde estaba para que su socio no pudiera escucharle. Estaba estresado, tenía mil cosas que hacer y lo último que necesitaba era un intento de cena romántica y salir a mirar muebles que para él eran todos iguales. Ella sabía que los preparativos de su futuro hogar no eran su fuerte, sin embargo, se empeñaba en hacerle participe en sus decisiones y Marco intentaba agradecerlo la mayor parte de las veces, pero ese día no estaba de humor para contestar de manera gentil y tragarse el cansancio.

-Bay, estoy muy ocupado, en este momento tengo una reunión con un socio y no tengo tiempo para hablar. Honestamente solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir todo lo que pueda porque mañana será otro día ajetreado. Lo lamento, pero puedes pedirle a alguna de tus amigas que te acompañe a ver los muebles, o lleva a la diseñadora de interiores, no lo sé. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

El ojiazul colgó sin más y se dispuso a retomar sus asuntos. La chica sólo permaneció unos minutos sentada en la cama y observando el teléfono. Aquello era usual con Marco. Él siempre intentaba ser gentil con ella, sólo para hacer que sus rechazos no dolieran tanto. La situación se volvió así desde que iniciaron su compromiso, cuando eran pequeños siempre fueron buenos amigos y él la cuidaba y ayudaba en todo momento, pero pasó de ser un niño adorable a un adulto serio, incluso frío o al menos así actuaba con ella. Sabía que la quería, pero ella no deseaba solamente esa relación fraternal que habían mantenido toda la vida, ella necesitaba ser el centro del mundo del rubio. Quería su amor, sus deseos, una vida junto a él; y a pesar de que obtendría esto último no se hacía ilusiones pues tenía bien claro que probablemente nunca sería como quería.

Bay se levantó y descartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tal vez le costaría un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero sabía que podría recuperar a Marco, que podía hacer que él volviera a ser el hombre al que siempre amó, y que ella podría convertirse en una buena esposa a la que terminaría por amar.

Decidió que era mejor escoger lo que usaría para la cena de navidad, que tendría lugar dentro de unos días en su residencia. Su familia y la de Marco siempre habían tenido una buena y cercana relación e incluso habían celebrado varias navidades juntos, pero esta vez sería algo un poco más formal, por lo que entró a la habitación contigua a la suya, que hacía de un enorme armario y se dispuso a escoger un vestido elegante y adecuado, pero el mejor lo reservaba para su fiesta de compromiso. Su relación con el ojiazul era por ahora sólo un arreglo de palabra, pues según su padre la familia Newgate tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en ese tiempo como para detenerse a planear una apropiada pedida de mano ante la sociedad, por lo que tendrían que esperar unos meses.

Meses en los que tal vez los precarios cimientos de su compromiso podían caer.


	3. Príncipe busca felicidad

Marco corría por una poco concurrida playa, debido a que aún era temprano. Siempre había sido una costumbre suya hacer algo de ejercicio por las mañanas, pues le ayudaba a despejar la mente y liberar toda la tensión que solía tener cuando el trabajo de acumulaba. Aunque era precisamente gracias a ese trabajo que estaba librando momentáneamente tener que arrodillarse frente a Bay ante cientos de presentes y pedirle matrimonio. Le fastidiaba el tener tan presente la obligación que debía cumplir, tener que pensar en aquello todos los días por una u otra cosa era algo que su mente ya no podía soportar.

Se detuvo un momento a mirar el océano, escuchando el sonido de las olas rizándose sobre la arena y el canto de las aves que volaban por el amanecer.

A veces quería poder ser como una de aquellas criaturas, tan libres y faltas de preocupaciones. Aquello era algo que sabía que nunca compartiría con su prometida. Las ganas de perderse en algún rincón del mundo, de recorrer hasta el más recóndito lugar de la tierra, disfrutando de la lluvia, oliendo la tierra mojada. Bay no era precisamente una chica superficial y caprichosa como la mayoría de las mujeres de sociedad, pero tampoco era el espíritu más libre del mundo, ella prefería quedarse en casa, o pasear por la ciudad y vivir rodeada de las comodidades con las que había crecido. Marco en cambio prefería darse una escapada a una aventura en cuanto podía, le gustaba dormir bajo las estrellas, improvisar y viajar a algún lugar cercano y aún desconocido. A pesar de que fue adoptado a temprana edad por Edward Newgate sus instintos de aventura no habían menguado ni un poco al ser rodeado de lujos y atenciones.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que debía volver, tenía un poco de trabajo que cumplir antes de la cena. Pero antes de volver a la realidad quería hacer que su burbuja de felicidad durara un poco más. Se apresuró a volver a casa, darse una ducha y vestirse. A penas se despidió de su padre y sus hermanos cuando partió hacia aquel conocido café, ese que ha frecuentado en todos esos días, y en el que está su mejor alivio para su caótica vida.

Al llegar encontró a Ace, quien ponía todas las cosas en su lugar, pues era obvio que acababa de abrir el local.

-Marco, viniste temprano-le saludó el pecoso con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Sí, hoy estaré un poco ocupado-dice él, igual de sonriente.

-¿Qué extraña petición tienes hoy?-preguntó divertido el menor.

Todos los días en los que Marco había ido al café pedía al pecoso alguna cosa, desde escoger su bebida hasta sorprenderle con algún dulce o postre o alguna variedad de té que no conocía.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-cuestiona mientras tomaba asiento en su acostumbrada mesa al fondo del local. Un lugar donde no sería visto tan fácilmente y donde podía hablar con Ace sin demasiado miedo de que alguien los sorprendiera.

-Sí ¿por qué?-respondió el moreno.

-No he desayunado Ace ¿podrías hacer algo para mí?-pidió el ojiazul con una arrebatadora sonrisa que ruborizó al pecoso.

Ace desvió la mirada, todavía no se había acostumbrado completamente a la presencia del mayor, ni a la rapidez con que ambos comenzaron a hablarse como si fueran viejos conocidos. Además de que el rubio le había visto sonrojarse tantas veces en tan poco tiempo que era vergonzoso.

-Claro.

Era muy raro que algún cliente pidiera algo para comer en aquel café, pero por suerte había algunos ingredientes que podría usar. Le dijo a Marco que haría una tortilla de huevo con queso, a lo que el mayor asintió y esperó pacientemente mientras leía el periódico, como todos los días. El pecoso le sirvió la comida y se sentó con él un momento, pues aún era temprano y no era probable que llegara ningún cliente, incluso Sanji tardaría un rato más en aparecer.

Iniciaron una alegre plática, como ya era costumbre entre ellos. Siempre hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, cambiando de tema muchas veces sin darse cuenta y riendo ante lo que ocurría en la vida del otro. A pesar de que Marco nunca revelaba a Ace su verdadera vida, procuraba contarle pequeños detalles que no le evidenciarían. El ojiazul sabía que estaba equivocándose al acostumbrarse a la presencia de ese chico, y al esconderle su verdadera identidad, pero no quería perder a ese pecoso. Aunque era varios años menor que él y que no compartían la misma clase social no podía dejarle ir, y comenzaba a preguntarse hasta qué punto le quería para permanecer a su lado. El rubio tuvo que despedirse rápidamente y dirigirse a la oficina, dejando al menor con una sonrisa, diciéndole que volvería y deseándole una feliz navidad.

Si hubiese sido decisión suya habría mandado al demonio la cena con la familia de Bay para poder pasar la noche con Ace, pero no podía evadir ese compromiso y toda su familia esperaba verlos juntos por primera vez como una pareja.

El moreno pasó el resto del día trabajando, de nuevo una gran cantidad de gente llenó el local y para el final del día estaba molido. Al llegar a casa se dio una ducha caliente y se puso la ropa más holgada y cómoda que pudo encontrar en su armario, pidió una pizza, preparó una descomunal cantidad de palomitas y se dispuso a permanecer toda la noche viendo tantas películas de terror como su cansado cuerpo le permitiera. Era su primera navidad solo y, sin embargo, no se sentía desdichado ni abatido. Por alguna extraña razón Marco le hacía feliz incluso cuando no estaba presente, sólo parecía dejar en él una constante alegría que se mostraba como una estúpida sonrisa cada que lo rememoraba. Pensó que tal vez el haber conocido a ese hombre fue un regalo de sus padres, una manera de asegurarle que no debía sentirse solo, y que alguien más podría llenar en su vida los espacios que tenía.

Las cosas en su rutina diaria habían cambiado demasiado rápido, pero le agradaba la manera en que pasa los días ahora, le gustaba tener una ilusión con la cual despertar todas las mañanas, y que le hiciera compañía cuando dormía por las noches.

Mientras Ace era un mar de añoranzas, Marco acudía, llevando del brazo a su prometida, a celebrar otra navidad más. Bay estaba hermosa en aquel vestido negro, pero el rubio no tenía cabida en sus pensamientos para nada que no fuera ese moreno. Era algo ajeno a todas las miradas y exclamaciones a su alrededor, todos los presentes estaban fascinados con la nueva pareja, alagándoles por lo bien que se veían juntos, pero la sonrisa del ojiazul no pertenecía a ese momento. Después de todo nadie le había dicho que no podía soñar mientras cumplía con sus deberes.

Su futuro suegro parecía estar realmente feliz con la imagen de su hija tomada del brazo del hombre al que amaba. Si bien el arreglo con la familia Newgate traería beneficios para su fortuna, era la felicidad de su hija la que le había impulsado a ofrecer un compromiso entre el mayor de los hermanos y su princesa. Estaba seguro de que ella podía ganarse el corazón de cualquier persona, y que el ojiazul no le fallaría, pues ante todo era un caballero.

Antes de la cena todos degustaron del mejor vino y hablaron animadamente. Thatch miraba a Marco mientras éste hablaba con su prometida y sus amigas. Había algo diferente en su hermano, eso era seguro, pero dudaba que fuera por la idea de estar presente en una fiesta de alcurnia, demostrando ante todos la buena pareja que formaba con Bay. Luego de un rato las personas comenzaron a entrar al comedor y el castaño llamó discretamente a Marco, alejándose un poco del resto de los invitados.

-Antes no te emocionaba ir a comprar muebles, y ahora cualquiera diría que hasta pareces feliz-dijo en tono burlón.

El rubio sonrió y miró a su hermano con sus destellantes orbes azules.

-Estoy feliz Thatch, pero por razones diferentes a las de todos aquí-contestó antes de rodear el cuello del castaño con un brazo y comenzar a andar para reunirse con todos.

Aquella respuesta y la repentina felicidad de Marco hubiera inquietado a cualquiera que no le conociera, pero Thatch sabía que su hermano era una persona que no faltaría a su palabra por nada del mundo, menos aún sería capaz de lastimar a su prometida con un amorío, por lo que dejó pasar la situación e intentó disfrutar de la fiesta.

Mas la burbuja de felicidad en la que Marco estaba no era tan resistente como para evadirle de la realidad para siempre. Bay atrajo la atención de todos hacia el tema menos deseado por el rubio, quien sólo pudo poner una falsa sonrisa cuando su prometida sirvió el postre que tanto se había esmerado en aprender a hacer con ayuda de las sirvientas. Los comentarios de sorpresa y felicitación no se hicieron esperar, mientras le aseguraban a Marco que era un hombre afortunado al tener a una mujer que se esmeraba tanto por aprender algunas cosas para atenderle lo mejor que pudiera.

-Lo sé, tengo suerte-dijo Marco con fingida felicidad mientras estrechaba la mano de Bay, que le miraba con una radiante sonrisa, la ilusión haciendo brillar sus negros ojos.

Ese contacto no podía igualarse en nada al ligero roce que sus manos habían tenido con las de Ace. Ni todo el tiempo del mundo tomado de esa mano podría compararse a los segundos de cálido contacto que había mantenido con el moreno. Esa delicada mano que era estrechada por la suya no provocaba en él ni el más mínimo sentimiento, no le aceleraba el corazón, ni siquiera le ponía nervioso o le llenaba de orgullo. Quería a Bay, sí, pero ella no podría competir jamás con los crecientes sentimientos que Ace había comenzado a hacer surgir en Marco con apenas sonreírle y compartir algunos momentos en ese café. El rubio maldecía silenciosamente a todos mientras seguían conversando sobre su fingida relación con la chica, no quería tocar ese tema, no quería planear cosas, no estaba emocionado por su futura vida, pero eso a los presentes les era indiferente. Ellos sólo veían la máscara de alegría que vestía. Todos excepto Thatch, quien veía a su hermano y enarcaba las cejas cada que sus miradas se cruzaban, cuestionando silenciosamente al ojiazul y sabiendo que no le agradaba ni una pizca ser el centro de atención, menos aún con el tema de su boda.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer la familia de la peliazul pensó que era el momento perfecto para que los novios abrieran la pista de baile. Sin nada de entusiasmo, pero mostrando una sonrisa Marco guío a su pareja hasta el centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar. Ambos se movían con una gracia envidiable, complementando los movimientos del otro y deslizándose por la habitación sin esfuerzo alguno. Bay miraba a su prometido mientras sentía la felicidad inundarle, aquel era el momento que había estado esperando, danzar con el hombre de su vida ante las miradas de sus seres queridos. Y ese momento sería aún más perfecto cuando finalmente contrajeran nupcias.

Marco miraba a la chica entre sus brazos sin prestarle verdadera atención. En su mente se encontraba con ese chico que le quitaba el aliento, en algún lugar lejano, acurrucados y disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Sólo así podía inyectar algo de felicidad a su mirada, sólo así podía demostrar sentimientos que no iban verdaderamente dirigidos a la peliazul. Pero qué más podía hacer, no quería cortar todas sus ilusiones cuando ella parecía ser un mar de dicha, incluso si él se sentía la persona más infeliz del mundo. Después de todo, si su vida iba a ser así de ahora en adelante era mejor irse acostumbrando a fingir para las personas, disfrazando sus verdaderos anhelos y sonriendo para las multitudes.

Al final de la noche y cuando por fin estaba de vuelta en su habitación, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, agradecido de que ese suplicio al fin hubiera terminado y se metió en la cama. A pesar de que la fiesta no había sido completamente agradable, a Marco le sorprendía la rapidez con que podía deslindarse de toda la amargura con sólo evocar a Ace a su memoria. Una idea llegó a su mente luego de aquella mañana en el café y de recordar algo que el pecoso le había dicho el primer día que había ido a verle. Ya encontraría una buena manera de ejecutar su plan sin que su familia sospechara nada. Miró por la ventana y el cielo estrellado parecía resplandecer ante su alegría. Era como si a veces todo su entorno se volviera en su ayuda, vitoreando su felicidad y aguardando por otro día.


	4. Un lugar a la orilla del mar

Ace caminaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad, mirando distraído las hermosas calles y sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro, llevando consigo el aroma del océano. Ese día hacía un poco de frío, y a pesar de que llevaba unos cuantos meses en la ciudad ya se había acostumbrado al cálido clima de ésta, por lo que llevaba una ligera chaqueta para cubrirse.

El alboroto de la navidad ya había pasado hacía algunos días y ahora sólo restaba esperar el año nuevo. Y aunque todavía no era treinta y uno de diciembre, la verdad era que estaba un poco deprimido ante la idea de iniciar el año solo, en una ciudad diferente y pasando su cumpleaños sin sus padres. Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar cuando su madre solía hornear un pastel, su padre le estrujaba mientras le decía lo mucho que había crecido y todos eran felices en esa pequeña pero unida familia. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que partir de casa e iniciar su propia vida, pero no esperaba que hubiese sido tan rápido, y que en ese proceso no volvería a ver a las personas que más quería.

Llegó a la playa y se dirigió al pequeño muelle de tablones marrón, se sentó en el borde y contempló el mar. A lo lejos el agua se movía en calma y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, tiñendo todo en un hermoso anaranjado que parecía acariciarle y reconfortarle.

Miró al cielo, preguntándose en dónde estarían sus padres y si podrían verle. No dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en ellos, y no porque no les añorara, sino que sabía que a ellos no les hubiera gustado verle tan abatido. A su padre siempre le gustaba verle sonreír, pues decía que tenía el carácter noble de su madre, mientras que a ella le gustaba ver como su hijo era tan inquieto y ocurrente como su esposo. Ace era la mezcla perfecta de sus progenitores y muchas veces se preguntaba si él podría ser tan buen padre cuando llegara el momento.

Unas horas antes, Marco se encontraba comiendo con su padre, que le visitó en la oficina ese día. Le gustaba estar con él y aprovechaba para verle cuando podía, por lo que salieron a un restaurante cercano. La comida transcurrió sin contratiempos, pues su padre era una persona sumamente agradable y vivaz. Era en momentos así cuando se reforzaba su idea de corresponder a ese hombre toda la bondad que demostró para con él.

—Hijo, debo preguntar ¿has buscado el anillo que le darás a Bay?

Marco se quedó pensativo, pero intentó seguir mostrándose sereno. Mierda, el anillo.

—Ah sí, he encontrado algunas opciones, pero la verdad es que no he encontrado nada que me agrade lo suficiente. —Mintió.

Aunque la verdad era que lo último que le había cruzado por la cabeza era que tenía que buscar el puñetero anillo de compromiso. De cualquier forma, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para la dichosa fiesta de compromiso, por lo que realmente no le inquietaba buscar la joya. Siempre podía ir a cualquier tienda y buscar una pieza cara y lujosa que bastaría para hacer feliz a su prometida y mantener calladas a todas las mujeres que Bay frecuentaba.

—Ya veo. Es sólo que quiero ofrecerte algo. —Dijo su padre.

Marco le miró interrogante.

—Pensaba que tal vez te gustaría darle el anillo que yo le di a mi esposa. —Habló con alegría, pero la tristeza de los recuerdos se vislumbraba en su mirada.

—Eso sería algo muy gentil. Pero ese anillo es algo especial para ti.

El ojiazul intentaba dar excusas que no hirieran los sentimientos de su padre, y que ocultaran la verdad tras su negativa a esa propuesta. Él no quería profanar ese anillo. Aquella joya era una pieza única que su padre diseñó y mandó a hacer para la mujer que amaba. Ese anillo significaba años de relación, y unos cuantos más de un matrimonio que no por corto careció de fuertes sentimientos. Entregarlo a una mujer que no amaba para vivir una vida planeada por todos menos por él le parecía una bofetada a la historia que su padre había dispuesto en ese diamante.

—No me importaría dártelo para que se lo entregues a Bay. —Le aseguró el mayor—. Ella siempre ha sido como una hija para mí y su compromiso me hace feliz. Creo que a mi esposa le habría gustado ver a ese anillo siendo testigo de otra historia de amor.

Marco sintió un nudo en la garganta y bebió agua para disimular su pasmo ante esas palabras.

—Lo entiendo. —Habló intentando sonar normal—. Pero permíteme seguir buscando, y si no encuentro ningún anillo lo suficientemente bueno para Bay te prometo que aceptaré tu propuesta.

—Muy bien. —Asintió su padre.

Reanudaron la conversación y después de un rato se despidieron, Marco diciéndole que no llegaría a cenar pues debía terminar algunas cosas. Una hora después el ojiazul se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, mirado distraídamente en cada joyería que encontraba, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser digna de estar en el dedo de una mujer de sociedad. Pero las palabras de su padre no dejaban de resonar en su mente. Sabía que él jamás le obligaría a casarse, pues consideraba que una vida en pareja debe ser llevada con amor y que uno debía estar seguro de los sentimientos que profesaba hacía quien sería su compañera, pero no podía fallarle, no podía decirle que aquello no era lo que quería. Siguió así un rato más, vagando entre las personas y desistiendo de buscar el anillo, pues sabía que a ese paso terminaría comprando la primera cosa que se le cruzara en el camino, y no quería hacer eso. Tal vez después podría decirle a su secretaría que buscara algún catálogo de joyería exclusiva y encargaría algo que pareciera ser lo suficientemente bueno. Al demonio todo eso, al menos por un momento.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la playa, necesitaba despejar su mente un momento. Permaneció de pie sobre la blanca y fina arena, viendo las olas moverse calmadamente, brindándole un poco de la paz que tanto necesitaba. Fue hasta que levanto la vista hacia el muelle que se dio cuenta de que la tranquilidad que buscaba también miraba fijamente el horizonte.

Subió el muelle y caminó lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido hasta que estuvo junto a Ace, quien no se había inmutado aún de su presencia. Parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Bonito atardecer ¿no? —Habló el rubio, haciendo que el pecoso se sobresaltara.

El menor le miró y le sonrió sin mucha convicción mientras asentía con la cabeza. Pero a pesar de que el moreno intentaba parecer normal la tristeza seguía presente en su semblante, cosa que Marco pudo notar. Parecía que el día no había sido de lo mejor para ninguno de los dos, pero no le gustaba ver a Ace de esa manera. No podía ver cómo ese enérgico chico parecía perderse en su mente, cómo sus oscuros ojos tenían un sutil brillo de melancolía. Pero por más que quisiera preguntar y ayudar al chico con cualquiera que fuera el problema que tenía él no estaba mejor, y no se sentía en condiciones de lidiar con la tristeza de alguien más cuando su cuerpo y mente parecían pedir tregua ante la enorme carga que soportaba en ese momento.

—No ha sido un buen día. —Afirmó Ace sin mirarle.

Marco se sentó a la izquierda del pecoso en la orilla del muelle y asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el ocaso y perdiéndose en el paisaje. Era extraño pensar como para algunas personas el atardecer podía ser un momento romántico, mientras para otras sólo parecía acentuar la tristeza que sentían.

El silencio entre ambos era algo raro, pues siempre que se veían hablaban de trivialidades y nunca habían tenido un momento en que no tuvieran algo que decir. Sin embargo, en aquella tarde la ausencia de palabras parecía ayudar más que cualquier cosa que pudieran pronunciar. Era como si en esa falta de comunicación verbal ambos estuvieran descargando sus pesares. Sus gargantas no emitían ningún sonido, pero era como si sus cuerpos se comunicaran sin necesidad de tocarse, sus almas se acariciaban y zurcían las heridas del otro, otorgando un remanso de paz que tan necesario les era. Ambos sabían que momentos así no se compartían con cualquiera, que no todas las personas entendían que a veces en los silencios había más que en mil palabras.

Ace posó su mano izquierda a su lado, y sin miramientos Marco acercó su diestra hacia él, entrelazando sus dígitos, estrujando con cada falange esa cálida piel, dándole así todos los sentimientos que era capaz de transmitir con tan mínimo contacto.

Ahí estaba lo que había hecho falta al sostener la mano de Bay. Esa necesidad de permanecer con esa persona para siempre, la sensación de seguridad, de compañía. Ahí estaban todos esos sentimientos que despertaban sus nervios y desbocaban su ritmo cardíaco, y que sin embargo le hacían sentir una calma casi embriagante. En esos delgados dedos estaba toda la seguridad que había ido a buscar a aquella playa, como cuando era un niño y hacía una rabieta. Le reconfortaba saber que no era la única persona con problemas y que a su manera el pecoso también intentaba apaciguar en él sus penas.

Sintió la presión se los dígitos de Ace sobre el dorso de su mano y se giró a mirarle. El pecoso le sonreía, parecía que había vuelto a ser el chico alegre que había conocido, y ante la mirada del rostro de ese moreno sintió todo el estrés abandonar su cuerpo. Sólo entonces se percató de que ya casi había anochecido por completo, y algunas estrellas comenzaban a verse en el cielo que era cada vez más oscuro. El moreno miraba encantado como el firmamento nocturno se mezclaba con los últimos rayos del sol, y como las estrellas resplandecían en ese manto a azulado que era cada vez más negro.

Marco estrechó un poco la mano del pecoso y miró también al cielo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentado a observar el cielo durante una noche estrellada, y en un momento Ace le hacía recordar tantas cosas de su infancia, y de las escapadas que se había dado de vez en cuando, cuando era más joven. Miró discretamente al moreno, que parecía embelesado en los astros y se sintió verdaderamente dichoso. Dichoso por estar compartiendo esa noche a su lado, por hacer algo que amaba junto a una persona que de un día para otro se había vuelto especial, y por sentir que había encontrado a alguien que le complementaba perfectamente. Ace parecía ser todo lo que él había buscado, improvisando momentos que se volvían perfectos, sin miedo de salir a explorar lo desconocido, y añorando aventura y libertad.

Unas horas después que se sintieron como si hubieran sido minutos, en las que ambos estuvieron acostados sobre el muelle, conversando y mirando el cielo completamente nocturno el rubio ofreció llevar al menor a casa, pues ya era algo tarde y no quería que volviera solo. Ace intentó negarse, pero Marco no desistiría tan fácil, así que terminaron en el auto del ojiazul camino a casa del pecoso. Durante el trayecto, que era un poco largo ya que el moreno vivía lejos del centro de la ciudad, ambos se entretuvieron cantando todas las canciones que salían en la radio, incluso cuando estas no eran del completo agrado de ambos. Ambos reían al intentar seguir la letra de las canciones, o cuando uno hacía la voz principal y el otro los coros, parecían dos adolescentes, y ciertamente Marco sentía que volvía a vivir su adolescencia y todo aquello que se había perdido. Al final decidieron que ninguno de los dos tenía la voz más melodiosa del mundo, pero se aplaudía el esfuerzo de intentar incluso rapear cosas apenas entendibles.

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña casa que Ace ocupaba, y luego de que el ojiazul le dejara en la puerta y se negara a entrar asegurando que debía marcharse, el pecoso le vio alejarse y sólo cuando el auto del mayor se perdió de vista se permitió recargarse contra la puerta y deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo, cubriendo su ruborizado rostro con sus manos y ahogando una alegre risa. Esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida, y no es que hubiera hecho gran cosa en los veinte años que llevaba, pero nada nunca se había sentido como estar en completo silencio con alguien, pero sintiendo que su mundo se acomodaba poco a poco. Luego de un momento más de euforia reprimida Ace entró a casa y buscó en la nevera algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena. Parecía que después de todo, ese año no iba a terminar tan mal como había pensado.


	5. Chocolate caliente

Marco estaba en cama, a pesar de que no le agradaba hacerlo cuando ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, y se encontraba en su mejor representación de un hombre enfermo, aunque más bien se sentía como un crío que hacía de todo con tal de no tener que ir a una fiesta. Eran las doce del mediodía en la víspera de año nuevo. Su familia tenía planeado pasar el día de fiesta en fiesta, pues tenían múltiples invitaciones para asistir a recepciones desde la mañana hasta la noche. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía otros planes que no incluían estar entre personas refinadas aburriéndose a morir con pláticas estúpidas.

Su familia estaba a punto de marcharse y la casa permanecería completamente sola, pues a los empleados también se les había dado el día libre. Así que espero hasta que su padre fue a su habitación, le preguntó una vez más si no quería acompañarlos, o si por el contrario deberían llamar al doctor. Marco negó y le aseguro que sólo tenía un ligero resfriado, que ya se le pasaría y les deseo que se divirtieran. Una vez el ojiazul vio partir a todos desde la ventana de su habitación se apresuró a iniciar con su plan. Unas cuantas llamadas, ducharse y elegir la ropa más sencilla y cómoda eran lo primero, después preparar un almuerzo para dos personas y por último intentar relajar a su inquieto corazón. Pero eso último resultaría muy difícil, pues lo que planeaba hacer, el lugar al que se dirigía era suficiente para ponerle los nervios de punta.

Subió a su auto y puso en el asiento del pasajero la canasta con la comida. Condujo rápidamente hasta la casa de un amigo suyo y recogió lo más importante para aquel día. Después se dirigió a esa pequeña casa lejos de la ciudad.

Ace estaba bebiendo café pasado un poco el medio día y se dispuso a sentarse a ver algo de televisión cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Iba a abrir cuando se detuvo para dejar la taza de café en la mesa y se apresuró a atender la puerta. En cuanto abrió se quedó de piedra. Ahí estaba Marco, vestido de manera sencilla, como nunca lo había visto pues solía llevar traje. Estaba realmente guapo con esa camisa azul cielo que hacía más maravillosos sus orbes color agua.

—¿Marco? —El pecoso no salía de su asombro por más que miraba al mayor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla que hizo que lo colores se le subieran al rostro.

—Espero que no tengas planes para hoy. —Dijo dulcemente el ojiazul.

Ace abrió mucho los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Realmente no tenía mucho que hacer si no iría a trabajar y estaba solo.

—Bien, entonces ¿tampoco habrás desayunado verdad? —El moreno rio un poco y volvió a negar—. Creo que no soy tan buen cocinero como tú, pero hice el intento.

—Si cocinas como rapeas creo que debes darme el antídoto para luego de la comida. —Bromeó el pecoso y ambos rieron.

—Iré por la comida al auto.

Ace se quedó pensando un momento, mirando al rubio alejarse un poco, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente.

—Espera. —Llamó al mayor.

Entró rápidamente a su casa y tomó una manta. Salió con la tela entre sus brazos, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta Marco, que estaba en el auto.

—Yo conduzco. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras el mayor le mirada sin entender nada.

Ese chico era todo un manojo de sorpresas, por lo que sólo le bastó reír y entregar las llaves al pecoso.

—Si conduces como cantas entonces creo que tendré listo el número de la ambulancia. —Le tocó bromear al ojiazul.

Ace le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo y ambos rieron. El pecoso condujo hasta un lugar que pensó que sería perfecto para el almuerzo. El rubio no preguntó nada durante el corto trayecto, hasta que vio aparecer ante ellos una playa a la que nunca había ido, incluso a pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar. Era un lugar hermoso, de arena blanca, rocas negras y aguas turquesa. Ambos bajaron del auto llevando consigo la manta y la canasta que Marco había preparado. Ace extendió la tela sobre la arena a la sombra de una palmera y se dispusieron a desempacar todo lo que el ojiazul había llevado cuando un celular sonó. El mayor maldijo mentalmente al percatarse de que era su teléfono y ver quién le llamaba.

—Discúlpame un segundo. —Pidió a Ace, quien le sonrió, y se alejó un poco para contestar.

— _Marco ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta?_ —Preguntó Bay con un ligero tono de reproche, en cuanto el mayor contestó.

—Estoy un poco enfermo y quería quedarme en casa. —Respondió intentando mantenerse calmado y mirando de reojo a Ace, quien no le prestaba atención en ese momento.

— _Se suponía que me ibas a acompañar durante todas las fiestas ¿cuándo piensas que vamos a comenzar a presentarnos como pareja?_

La chica realmente le estaba fastidiando. Le importaba un carajo tener que presentarse con ella a todos lados, ni siquiera le gustaban las fiestas y menos aún ante la idea de que tendría que llevarla ante todos como su prometida, algo que se suponía que todavía tenía que ser secreto, pero Bay no era de esas personas que pueden esperar a mostrar su nueva adquisición.

—Bay, de verdad no me siento bien, disculpa.

Lo único que escuchó fue que la peliazul decía su nombre alzando la voz y colgó, para después apagar el endemoniado aparato. Todo se podía ir por el caño, en ese momento sólo eran él y Ace.

Regresó con el pecoso, que no le cuestionó nada en absoluto y comenzaron a comer. El moreno le felicitó por sus dotes de cocinero y hablaban poco mientras miraban el océano. Era un día hermoso, y aquella playa era como su pequeño paraíso, ese en dónde no existían sus problemas, ni un matrimonio no deseado, solo la oscura mirada de ese chico que le veía con cariño.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que terminaron de comer, pues ambos se dedicaban más a conversar. Al final recogieron todo excepto la manta y se quedaron un rato acostados, mirando el cielo y las pocas nubes que había en éste, siendo perezosamente movidas por la brisa. Marco extendió sus brazos y tímidamente Ace se acurrucó junto a él, reposando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del ojiazul, quien le rodeo con sus brazos. Para el pecoso era la primera vez acercándose tanto a alguien, que además prácticamente acababa de conocer. Pero su contacto se sentía tan familiar, como si hubieran esperado tanto el uno por el otro. Podía escuchar el apacible latido del corazón del mayor y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de ese calmo sonido, que parecía ir al ritmo de su propio pulso. Ese momento no podía ser más perfecto para él. Marco hundió un poco su rostro en el cabello azabache del menor, sintiendo su suave textura y el olor a manzana que desprendía. Estrechó el delgado cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos mientras Ace se aferraba un poco a su camisa. Un segundo después el pecoso le miró con sus enormes ojos negros, que tenían un brillo inusual. El rubio reconocía ese brillo, era la ilusión recorriendo la mente del moreno, era igual al que Bay solía tener cuando le miraba, pero en ese chico era mucho mejor, más bello e inocente. Sólo era un joven dejándose arrastrar por el amor, y se sintió dichoso al ser él el destino de ese amor que comenzaba a nacer en Ace.

Luego de estar un buen rato más acurrucados casi sin decir nada y disfrutando del sol y de la brisa caminaron por la arena. Tímidamente el moreno rozó la mano del mayor unas cuantas veces, hasta que junto el valor suficiente para tomarle de la mano. El ojizul no se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto del ruborizado pecoso, pero estrechó sus dígitos mientras seguían caminando. Las aves volaban sobre ellos, el viento de vez en cuando llevaba consigo pequeñas gotas de agua y el mundo nunca había sido un lugar tan maravilloso.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar Marco le dijo a Ace que tenía otro plan para él. Recogieron la manta y la cesta y se dirigieron al auto. Al subir el ojiazul vendó los ojos del moreno con una corbata suya y encendió el auto.

El menor hizo un adorable puchero ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría, pero le gustaba tener la corbata de Marco. Despedía una ligera fragancia, muy propia del mayor. Olía un poco a tabaco y a loción, un aroma ciertamente masculino y seductor que le erizaba la piel. Durante el trayecto intentó preguntar al ojiazul a dónde se dirigían y qué harían, pero el rubio se negaba a dar cualquier detalle de su plan y sólo reía ante las ocurrentes ideas que el menor tenía de lo que harían es ese momento. Ahora que Ace no podía mirarle por tener los ojos vendados Marco despegaba de vez en cuando la mirada del camino para ver al joven. Sin duda era maravilloso, con ese cabello negro y algo largo que enmarcaba su perfecto rostro, ese cuerpo delgado pero trabajado, la blanca piel que hacía de perfecto contraste para esas pequitas que poblaban sus mejillas, y esos profundos pozos negros que tenía por ojos. Nunca un color oscuro había podido ser tan misterioso y atrapante.

En cuanto Marco detuvo el auto Ace se sobresaltó y el corazón se le aceleró.

—Espero que no me hayas traído a un barranco para arrojarme al vacío y deshacerte de mí. —Dijo divertido el moreno.

Marco río con ganas y le aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, le pidió que esperara un momento y bajó rápidamente del auto. Luego de unos minutos Ace escuchó la puerta del copiloto abrirse y el ojiazul le ayudó a bajar del auto, guiándole cuidadosamente hasta que un ligero aroma a café inundó las fosas nasales del pecoso. Marco le quitó lentamente la venda de los ojos. Estaban en medio de lo que parecía ser una pequeña cafetería, tenuemente iluminada con algunas luces amarillas y unas cuantas velas, en el mostrador había algunos platos con frutos rojos, uvas y otros cuantos dulces. Ace estaba más que sorprendido y se giró a ver al rubio que estaba detrás de él, interrogándole con los ojos llenos de alegría.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que me harías tomar tanto café que terminaría amándolo? —Dijo Marco.

El pecoso río un poco y asintió. Miró divertido al ojiazul y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tengo una idea. Ya que podemos decir que voy a trabajar para ti, puedes pagarme con algo.

El rubio alzó las cejas y asintió, cuestionándole qué es lo que quería a cambio.

—Con cada tipo de café te diré a qué me recuerda y tú me contarás algo de ti, y yo haré lo mismo ¿te parece?

Marco asintió y se dispusieron a preparar las cosas que utilizarían. Ace comía algunas fresas mientras acomodaba los granos de café y demás, Marco le miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo es que conseguiste este lugar? —Preguntó el pecoso.

—Digamos que un amigo me debía un favor.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para el menor, quien siguió con su labor. Luego de un rato y cuando todo estuvo listo, Ace comenzó a enseñarle al ojiazul como preparar algunas clases de café. Comenzó por hacer lo que conocía como submarino.

—Es un poco de café con mucha leche y una barra de chocolate. —Le explico al rubio mientras le ponía la bebida enfrente. Marco le dio un sorbo—. A mí me recuerda a mi familia.

—Bueno. Yo soy adoptado. Mi padre se casó, pero su esposa murió dos años después de la boda por una enfermedad. Él siempre quiso tener una familia, así que adoptó a varios niños, yo fui el primero de todos. Tu turno. —Dijo para después seguir bebiendo el café.

—Soy hijo único, a pesar de no tener hermanos no diré que estaba solo, en el pueblo donde vivía jugaba con otros niños y conocía a todas las personas. Mi familia era pequeña pero muy unida.

El ojinegro procuraba sonreír, pero la melancolía no se puede ocultar cuando alguien se preocupa por ti lo suficiente. Marco tomó su mano y la estrechó, dándole una tierna sonrisa y reconfortando al menor.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Le aseguró, empezando otra bebida—. Lo que sigue es capuchino, es café con poca leche y mucha espuma.

Cuando terminó espolvoreó algo de canela en la blanca superficie de la espuma y la dejó frente a su acompañante, sonriéndole mientras apoyaba los codos en el borde de la barra.

—¿Y esto a qué te recuerda? —Cuestionó el mayor.

—No sé por qué me pone melancólico, pero bueno, cuéntame un momento triste. —El pecoso posó sus codos sobre la barra y miró interesado a Marco.

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo más triste que recuerdo es cuando era pequeño y estaba aún en el orfanato. Añoraba mucho una familia, y esperé hasta que tuve siete años, que fue cuando mi padre me llevó con él. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ace suspiró. Tenía muy claro el momento más triste que había pasado

—La muerte de mis padres. —Marco se sorprendió al escucharle, no había pensado que la razón por la que el moreno hablaba en pasado de su familia fuera esa—. Murieron hace unos meses en un accidente, ese día llovía y habían salido de casa en la noche. Aunque ha pasado poco tiempo la verdad es que no recuerdo muchos detalles, supongo que fue un golpe muy fuerte.

El moreno sintió ganas de llorar y el ojiazul rodeo la barra para poder abrazarlo. El menor se sentía mejor con aquellos brazos rodeándole. Hasta ahora no le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido y era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Marco acariciaba su cabello delicadamente y un momento después le miró. Limpió los pequeños cristales salados que amenazaban con desbordar y le dio todas las palabras tranquilizadoras que pudo. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Ace se recuperara. Una vez el rubio estuvo seguro de que no le mentía pudo volver a sonreír y regresar a su sitio. El menor le dio a Marco una pequeña taza llena de el oscuro líquido.

—Espresso. —Dijo emocionado—. Cuéntame una aventura tuya.

El rubio rio un poco y pensó en cual de todas las cosas que había hecho podría contarle al menor.

—Supongo que tengo mucho que contarte entonces. Me gusta escaparme algunas veces y ver qué puedo encontrar. Pero creo que lo que más recuerdo fue una vez que salí de casa a los diecinueve años. Me fui a un bosque por algunos días. La comida no duró suficiente, hacía frío y me dio un fuerte resfriado cuando regresé, sin contar con el regaño de mi padre por no haberles avisado y no llevarme el móvil. Valió la pena por dormir bajo las estrellas y disfrutar de ese paisaje por unos días. —Dijo al final con una sonrisa—. Tu turno.

—Esa es fácil. Venir aquí, esa es mi mayor aventura. Partir de casa con algo de dinero y buscar un lugar para iniciar de nuevo. Y creo que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Ocultó la mirada durante un momento. No quería que sus ojos le revelaran a Marco que él había sido lo mejor que le pudo suceder en esa ciudad.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

Coincidió el ojiazul mientras de acercaba en silencio y abrazaba al pecoso por la espalda.

—Bueno, ahora toca café irlandés. Es café, whisky y crema batida. —El rubio deshizo el abrazo y tomó la taza que le ofrecía el chico. Rodeo de nuevo la barra y volvió a ocupar su lugar.

—Esto parece algo que podría tomar en el trabajo. —Bromeó el ojiazul.

—Entonces cuéntame algo de tu trabajo.

Marco bebió un poco del café para tener la oportunidad de devanarse rápidamente los sesos en busca de algo que contar al pecoso.

—Trabajo en una oficina, solo hago papeleo y algunas otras cosas aburridas y estresantes. Pero supongo que no me va tan mal.

No era totalmente mentira, pues básicamente eso hacía, pero claro no le dijo a Ace que era el heredero de una de las más grandes empresas el país, ni que su familia era millonaria. Que su padre era Edward Newgate y que ese "papeleo" consistía en hacer contratos que significaban grandes cantidades de dinero.

—Qué interesante es tu vida Marco.

El ojiazul rio ante la exclamación de Ace y asintió.

El moreno le dio otra taza y le sonrío. En ese caso él no tenía que contar nada pues el rubio sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

—No dormiré en varios días gracias a ti, Ace.

El pecoso dio una carcajada al ver la mueca que el mayor hizo al beber el café.

—Está amargo. —Dijo mientras fruncía los labios.

—Es café instantáneo. Bueno, ya lo dijiste tú, cuéntame algún momento amargo.

Una sola cosa llegó a la mente del rubio en ese momento. Bay.

Pero de ninguna manera le iba a contar a Ace que estaba en medio de un lío, con un compromiso y relaciones familiares pendiendo de sus acciones. No quería que ese chico se alejara de él y se llevara la única felicidad que tenía ahora. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al querer que el menor permaneciera a su lado cuando no podía darle todo lo que se merecía, pero era tan difícil afrontar la sola idea de no volver a ver esa sonrisa, de no poder esperar al día siguiente para volver a encontrar a esos negros ojos. Ace estaba entretenido calentando algo de leche, así que Marco se tomó su tiempo.

—Supongo que lo único amargo de vez en cuando es el estrés del trabajo y esas cosas. —Mintió.

El menor coincidió con él y siguió ocupado en lo que hacía. Unos minutos después se giró a ver al mayor.

—Ahora te daré algo dulce, chocolate caliente. Es mi favorito, así que ve pensando en una buena historia.

Marco se levantó rápidamente del taburete y caminó hasta Ace, quien se sorprendió ante la repentina acción del mayor. Y su sorpresa creció cuando éste le tomó de la cintura con suavidad, como si no quisiera asustarle y al mismo tiempo esperara su aprobación, y le acercó a su cuerpo. El moreno sentía los latidos de su corazón resonar en sus oídos y la sangre ocupar su rostro. El ojiazul le miraba fijamente, sus labios estaban terriblemente cerca y el aroma del mayor le envolvía y embriagaba. No podía decir ni pensar nada, menos aun cuando Marco beso sus labios. Era un beso ansioso pero suave. Ace se dejó llevar mientras sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo. Los labios del rubio eran suaves y cálidos, su saliva tenía el gusto amargo del café y sus manos le sujetaban firmemente. El pecoso rodeo el cuello de su compañero y no opuso resistencia cuando éste le hizo caminar hacia atrás, hasta que chocó ligeramente con la barra a su espalda. Lentamente Marco comenzó a acariciarle sobre la ropa, dejando con sus dígitos un cosquilleo en donde tocaban. Ace se estremeció ante el contacto y se separó un momento del beso para recuperar la respiración. Los azules orbes del mayor le escrutaban y sus manos cedieron un poco del agarre que mantenían en su cuerpo.

—Esto es lo más dulce que podría contarte.


	6. Enamórame

Ace despertó con la sensación de haber dormido mejor que nunca en su vida. Eran las once de la mañana del primero de enero, el día de su cumpleaños. Inmediatamente una oleada de felicidad le invadió al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Marco yendo a su casa, la playa, esa cafetería por la tarde, y un sonrojo cruzó por su rostro al recordar lo mejor de todo aquel día: el beso con el ojiazul. Como si fuera el protagonista de una película de amor se cubrió completamente con las sábanas y una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus labios. Todo eso parecía un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 _Luego del primer beso que Marco le dio las cosas se pusieron un poco más interesantes. Ambos continuaron con algunos besos y caricias que fueron subiendo ligeramente de tono y el ojiazul le hizo sentarse en la barra, aferrando sus caderas y causando que pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaran por el sistema del chico. Tímidamente Ace desabotonaba la camisa del rubio mientras éste hacía que sus manos fueran un poco más allá, recorriendo la piel del pecoso mientras besaba su cuello con devoción, dando algunas mordidas y pequeñas lamidas que arrancaron al azabache más de un jadeo. Luego de un momento y de que ambos tuvieran que detenerse un minuto para recobrar el aliento Ace se acomodó la ropa y miró con un poco de vergüenza a su compañero. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida con nadie y no quería terminar haciendo algo como eso en medio de una cafetería. El mayor pareció entender lo que el chico pensaba y no siguió, aunque las ganas de recorrer ese cuerpo eran muchas no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar al azabache._

El pecoso daba vueltas en su cama, rojo como un jitomate y riendo un poco ante esos recuerdos. Nunca había imaginado que podría pasar una noche de año nuevo de esa manera y menos aún con alguien a quien solo conocía desde hacía dos semanas, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, porque podía sentir como si conociera al ojiazul desde siempre. Y aunque ese día despertó en una casa sola, en un lugar que conocía desde hacía poco, se sentía más feliz que nunca. Probablemente no vería a Marco, pero al menos tenía recuerdos que le hacían sonreír como tonto. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha para tomar un baño rápido, el plan para ese día era sólo ver películas o series televisivas, después de todo era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Cuando salió de la regadera se apresuró a vestirse, y al revisar su celular otra sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y fue a la puerta de su casa.

Al abrir una pequeña risa nerviosa se le escapó al ver al ojiazul sosteniendo un cupcake con una velita encendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Le dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

Ace no se movió, pero se sentía ligero como una pluma, definitivamente no podía haber pedido más para ese día. Cuando Marco llegó a él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y el pecoso le abrazo, dándole las gracias por el detalle. Ni siquiera recordaba bien cuándo le había dicho al mayor el día en que cumplía años, pues siempre hablaban sobre tantas cosas que a veces no podía memorizar todo lo que había compartido con él, pero no le iba a dar vueltas a cosas innecesarias en ese momento.

El pecoso invito al ojiazul a entrar, y éste le pidió que se adelantara mientras volvía al auto por algo. Cuando el rubio por fin entró a la casa le dio a Ace un paquete rectangular perfectamente envuelto. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá de la sala y el moreno descubrió el regalo, que era un libro, y al abrirlo en la primera página una elegante caligrafía plasmaba la hoja.

 _Por favor, quédate conmigo. Te amo_

El azabache miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Marco, quien dejó a un lado el libro y tomó las manos del moreno entre las suyas mientras le veía fijamente.

—Sé que puede sonar apresurado, y que tal vez es pronto para decir algo así, pero no diría nada de lo que no estoy seguro, y aunque en este momento tal vez no puedas corresponder te prometo que haré que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti.

Ace se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras su cara estaba al rojo vivo. Asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Marco, para después besarlo. Permanecieron de esa forma por un buen rato en el sofá, en aquella mañana de año nuevo y luego de un momento el rubio le explico al azabache que aquel libro era su historia favorita de toda la vida. Que su padre solía leérsela y que él siempre había dicho que se la daría a alguien que amara, por lo que ahí estaba. El pecoso le agradeció, ya que notaba, por la manera en que el ojiazul hablaba, que aquel libro significaba mucho para él. Pidió entonces que su acompañante leyera un poco para él mientras se recostaba en el sofá, posando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor. Marco empezó a recitar las palabras en voz alta, Ace perdiéndose en ese grave sonido, en el movimiento de sus labios y en esa historia que parecía prometedora. Con la suave brisa y el cálido sol entrando por las ventanas ambos estaban en un mar de felicidad y calma, alejados del mundo y ajenos a todo.

El moreno concordó con que esa era una buena historia y le agradeció de nuevo por habérsela regalado. Después el rubio cerró el libro y lo dejó en un mueble junto al sofá, volvió a mirar esos negros ojos que le veían con amor y beso los labios de su azabache. Ace correspondió el beso y enredo sus dedos en ese cabello de oro.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? —Preguntó Marco luego de separarse de aquella escena digna de una postal.

El pecoso se estiró con pereza en el sofá y se abrazó al torso de su ahora novio, inspirando esa fragancia que tanto le gustaba de la ropa del mayor.

—Pensaba quedarme viendo películas todo el día. —Dijo cuando finalmente soltó al ojiazul—. ¿Tú quieres hacer algo más?

Marco negó con la cabeza y le aseguro que harían lo que él quisiera. Así que empezaron eligiendo películas de amor, terror, comedia y demás, aunque la verdad era que hace mucho tiempo que el rubio no se había quedado en casa sin hacer más que ver televisión, pero parecía algo divertido el tener un momento de vivir una vida tranquila y normal, más aún si era con el pecoso. Ambos se recostaron en el sofá y vieron una cinta sobre asesinos, sangre y crímenes que más que ser perturbadora resultaba graciosa. Y así pasaron esa tarde, entre filmes a veces malos y a veces buenos, pizza y muchos momentos de abrazos, besos y palabras dulces.

El tiempo parecía no correr cuando estaban juntos, y no fue la única vez en que el ojiazul tuvo muchos momentos libres para su azabache. Varias fueron las veces en que salían a pasear por esa playa de aguas turquesa o simplemente iban a conducir por algún lugar hermoso y lejano. Ace trabajaba en el café y ni siquiera en esos momentos su novio podía dejar de recordarle cuánto le quería por medio de mensajes y una que otra llamada. Los días en casa del moreno se convirtieron en algo habitual y Marco comenzó a apreciar esa apacible vida en la que podía quedarse disfrutando de ver televisión y cocinar, ya que con el pecoso siempre intentaban preparar cualquier receta que encontraran o se les ocurriera, incluso cuando no todas las veces resultaba algo comestible, pero valía la pena por poder pasar esos momentos de risa y juegos en la cocina. Una de sus actividades favoritas eran las noches en que podían quedarse en el patio trasero de esa casita alejada de la ciudad, asando bombones a la luz de la luna, disfrutando de ver el fuego que parecía danzar perezoso ante el suave viento. Las pequeñas brasas que soltaba la madera al arder eran un espectáculo que al moreno le encantaba, y Marco sólo podía sonreír al ver a ese chico perder su oscura mirada en esas motitas naranja que se disipaban en la noche.

Incluso escuchar música se había vuelto algo entrañable para ambos. Aunque tenían gustos un poco distintos disfrutaban de buscar nuevos géneros y bandas, pero definitivamente algunas opciones no eran algo que fueran a escuchar con frecuencia. También el que Marco leyera para Ace ese libro que tanto le había gustado se volvió algo común pero que nunca perdió la magia que había tenido desde un principio. El pecoso amaba la voz del ojiazul envolviendo las palabras de esa magnífica historia, era como un niño pequeño que disfruta un cuento antes de dormir, cosa que hacía cada que el rubio podía quedarse en su casa. Después de todo, Marco había cumplido su promesa, hacerle sentir al azabache todo lo que le amaba. Los meses pasaron y tan rápido como su primer beso el amor fluía entre ellos como las olas en el océano. Oscilando entre letras de canciones que parecían describir a la perfección sus momentos juntos y lo que sentían mientras pasaban las horas, entre ellos todo parecía ser bueno. La armonía misma con dos personas que parecían haber nacido para estar juntas.

Sin embargo, no todo en el mayor era tranquilidad. Incluso en esos instantes en que parecía separarse de todo, Marco debía volver a la realidad para recordarse que tenía que terminar con algo si quería que esa vida pudiera continuar. Si bien disfrutaba mucho estar con Ace a veces no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando le miraba o abrazaba. Ese pecoso le estaba entregando todo lo que era y él no podía corresponder de la misma manera, al menos no por el momento. Le costaba encontrar la manera de decir a su familia que no quería formalizar el compromiso, pero era una suerte que en ese tiempo tuvieran más trabajo de lo usual, por lo que el tema de la boda debía postergarse por un buen tiempo. Pero ni estando tan ocupado como en esos meses había dejado solo a su moreno. Muchas veces en que no podía escapar de la oficia durante el día se apresuraba a ir a casa apenas terminaba de trabajar, se cambiaba de ropa y saludaba velozmente a su familia para de nuevo salir. Su conducta resultaba un tanto rara para su padre y hermanos, pues él no solía faltar a cenar ni a dormir, pero no les gustaba cuestionar lo que hiciera Marco, incluso pensaban que debía estar demasiado estresado y solo lo dejaban pasar. El hijo mayor trabajaba incansablemente por el bien de la familia y de su futuro matrimonio, y sabían que no debían preocuparse de nada.

Y la verdad era que sí, el rubio estaba demasiado cansado de todos los asuntos que tenía, pero todo eso parecía esfumarse cuando podía sostener el cuerpo de Ace entre sus brazos. Todas las preocupaciones del trabajo y el matrimonio podían irse al carajo al ver esos dos brillantes pozos negros que eran los ojos del azabache.

El moreno por su parte sentía como si estuviera en un perpetuo sueño. Haber ido a una nueva ciudad para empezar de nuevo parecía haber sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar y muchas veces se detenía a pensar en sus padres, agradeciéndoles por haber puesto al ojiazul en su camino. A su lado el tiempo parecía ser más agradable, y el dolor que todavía sentía por la muerte de sus progenitores más llevadero. La vida en ese lugar era tan apacible y él se encontraba tan feliz que sentía que no podía pedir más al mundo. Cada noche dormía con una dulce sonrisa ante sus mejores recuerdos, y cada mañana despertaba con Marco como lo primero en su mente. Y si alguien podía decir que aquello no era amor entonces él no sabría qué sería. Realmente no había una manera en la que pudiera decir con certeza que estaba enamorado, pero él sentía que así era porque ¿de qué otra manera podrías pensar en alguien y sonreír sin más? Si con todo eso no puedes sentir que tu corazón se acelera ¿entonces con qué otra cosa podrás obtener la misma sensación de haber encontrado el lugar al que perteneces?


	7. Primavera

El pecoso leía distraídamente y por octava vez el libro que Marco le había regalado por su cumpleaños, el mismo día en el que iniciaron su relación. Aquella tarde no había gran cosa que hacer y a pesar de que el día era agradable en comparación con las otras tardes en que el calor era insoportable, no había muchas personas caminando por la ciudad y el trabajo se volvía un poco aburrido. El sonido de su celular le distrajo y se apresuró a buscarlo. Era un mensaje de Marco. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios al leer las dos simples palabras que componían ese mensaje.

 _Te amo_

—Te hemos perdido para siempre. —Bromeó Sanji, posando pesadamente una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Ace.

—Creo que hay algunas mesas para limpiar. —Respondió Ace burlonamente, zafándose del brazo de su amigo.

Su compañero le hizo un puchero y ambos rieron. No le había dicho a Sanji la relación que tenía con Marco, y él tampoco se había percatado de que el moreno tuviera algo que ver con aquel elegante hombre, pues la mayor parte de las veces en que el ojiazul iba al café él no estaba, y en las pocas ocasiones en que los había visto no se comportaban como la pareja de enamorados que eran. Pero era cierto que el moreno había cambiado mucho desde año nuevo. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a esos maravillosos ojos azules que siempre le hipnotizaban. Marco era todo lo que había esperado en su vida y más, cada momento a su lado era perfecto. Ya habían pasado algunos meses y la primavera había llegado, tiempo en el cual ellos hacían mil cosas juntos.

El mayor era la persona más esplendida del mundo y todo el tiempo tenía gran cantidad de detalles para con el pecoso. Ace se vio recordando aquel día en que el rubio apareció de la nada una noche cuando el menor salía del trabajo y le llevó a esa alejada playa de año nuevo, al llegar encontró el lugar adornado con algunas velas y flores. Pasaron la noche con una encantadora cena, mirando el agua que se tornaba oscura a la luz de la luna, entre besos y caricias. También pensaba en las veces en que ambos se sentaban en el muelle de la playa que estaba cerca de la ciudad, lejos de la vista de las personas y donde Marco solía leerle en algunos atardeceres ese libro que tanto le gustaba, y que era el mismo que leía en ese momento.

El azabache se ruborizó un poco ante todos esos recuerdos, memorias de los momentos que Marco solía regalarle. Y aunque había días en los que podían verse por más que se extrañaran nunca permanecían demasiado tiempo sin hablar, pues el ojiazul se encargaba de mandarle uno que otro mensaje para recordarle cuanto le amaba, y el pecoso solo podía sonreír tontamente ante tales muestras de afecto. En San Valentín, Marco le había mandado un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas al trabajo y esperó al moreno hasta que salió del trabajo para llevarle a casa. Esa fue su primera noche juntos, la pasaron viendo películas luego de que Ace preparó una magnifica cena y permanecieron un rato en la entrada de la casa, viendo las estrellas. Durante la noche, curiosamente, una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo ante sus miradas, a lo que el menor solo pudo pedir una cosa: permanecer en ese estado de perpetua felicidad el mayor tiempo posible. Los cielos verían si cumplían sus anhelos o los dejaban pasar como quien mira a una mosca volar.

Marco también se encontraba en una especie de sueño perfecto desde que se había cruzado con el moreno. Ese chico era perfecto para él, todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear encontrar en una persona. Amaba la manera en que el pecoso podía vivir tan rápidamente, y a la vez con tanta calma, siempre tan despreocupado y sonriente. Ace siempre podía recordarle que cada día era una aventura y le había enseñado tantas cosas, desde apreciar la vida pasar lentamente frente a sus ojos hasta improvisar una salida en un día cualquiera. Todo lo que podía profesar a ese joven era el más sincero amor, y todas las personas alrededor podían notar que el ojiazul era diferente, pero nadie sabía la causa de tanta felicidad. A Marco le sorprendía como todos sus días habían pasado de ser monótonos y cansados a ser algo que esperaba con ansia, preguntándose qué de nuevo podría encontrar. Los mensajes de buenos días y sonrisas habían pasado a ser algo común en tan poco tiempo, que se cuestionaba a ratos en qué momento su vida había dado un giro tan drástico, pero no necesitaba grandes respuestas pues los sentimientos que inundaban su corazón eran explicación suficiente.

Sin embargo, su felicidad no podía durar todo el día, ya que había ocasiones en que debía obligarse a regresar a la realidad. Los momentos con Bay y las pláticas con su familia sobre su compromiso no podían evadirse y sabía que era necesario hablar de aquello que tanto le disgustaba, incluso aún le ocultaba al pecoso su verdadera vida y la noticia de su compromiso arreglado por su familia, pero tenía la intención de terminar con aquella farsa del matrimonio. Solo debía encontrar una manera de disolver el compromiso sin afectar a su familia pues sabía que a la chica no le haría ninguna gracia, y que por más que intentara no podía amortiguar en gran medida el daño que sus acciones provocarían, y que incluso los estragos no se limitarían a su familia, sino también al azabache. Pero valía la pena enfrentar al mundo por aquellos ojos negros y unas cuantas pecas, y de algún modo sabía que el chico podría perdonarle el haberle ocultado cosas tan importantes. Sabía que no saldría completamente limpio de todo ese embrollo, pero estaba seguro de que Ace le amaba y haría todo lo humanamente posible por obtener su perdón. No era que creyera que podía librarse a la primera de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero el amor lo puede todo, y él habría apostado todo lo que tenía a que ese chico sentía lo mismo que él.

Durante todos esos meses Bay había notado también que su prometido había cambiado un poco. Si bien siempre había intentado ser gentil con ella, ahora parecía mucho más relajado cuando se encontraban o salían a alguna reunión y, aunque seguía negándose a dar paseos con ella por la ciudad, era feliz al notar que él parecía ser más accesible, aunque no por eso siempre le veía de buen humor. Algunas veces se veían para cenar, caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines de sus casas, e incluso él en contadas ocasiones participaba en los preparativos que ella adelantaba para la boda y la fiesta de compromiso que, aunque todavía no tenían fecha, la chica se esmeraba por preparar todo lo posible. Tal vez su relación no era por completo como ella deseaba, pero ver ese pequeño avance hacía que sus ilusiones aumentaran, y el futuro que añoraba junto a Marco parecía cada vez más cercano y posible.

La joven dejó sus ensoñaciones para otro momento, debido a que ese día el ojiazul iría a comer a su casa y debía estar lista a tiempo. Eligió un vestido rosa pastel y arreglo su larga cabellera, en espera de que el mayor llegara. Cuando el rubio entró en la casa esperó un momento hasta que la chica apareció por las escaleras, radiante como una flor más en aquella primavera. Se acercó a él y se saludaron con un breve beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que habían transcurrido un par de estaciones desde que se había acordado su relación Marco jamás había intentado ni por asomo besarla en los labios, ni siquiera la tomaba de la mano cuando caminaban, mucho menos la miraba con deseo. Bay intentaba dejar pasar todas esas situaciones pensando que el rubio era un hombre demasiado serio y correcto, por lo que probablemente no quería ofenderla intentando hacer algo indebido. Una de las sirvientas les anunció que la comida estaba servida en el jardín y ambos se dirigieron allí y tomaron asiento, al transcurrir la tarde estarían solos y Marco había prometido pasar buena parte del día con ella, aunque el mayor no sabía cómo lograría sobrevivir tanto tiempo en esa situación.

La peliazul era una joven encantadora, de eso estaba seguro. Era una señorita educada y refinada, delicada y con una elegancia propia de su edad, pero la noción de tener que mirarla como su pareja y no como una amiga le provocaba ganas de huir. Bay intentaba mantener viva la conversación preguntándole a Marco sobre el trabajo y cómo había ido su día, y el mayor intentaba alargar todo lo que podía sus respuestas, aunque le costaba encontrar algo qué decir sin que sonara a que no ponía de su parte por hacer más llevadera la comida. Con Ace podía hablar durante todo el día y nunca faltaba algo que contar, pero con ella no podía encontrar demasiadas cosas sobre las que charlar pues no compartían gustos ni pasatiempos, lo único que tenían en común era su posición social, y ni siquiera con eso solían frecuentar a las mismas personas. En cierto punto eran como dos desconocidos intentando hablar, incluso a pesar de los años que tenían de conocerse.

—Oh, no te lo había dicho. —Dijo alegre la chica al ver que la conversación estaba decayendo—. Encontré un vestido de novia que me encantó y creo que sería perfecto para la boda.

Marco no se apresuró en masticar lo que tenía en la boca, ni siquiera mostró emoción alguna. Se limitó a tragar y no miró a la peliazul.

—¿No crees que es un poco apresurado elegir tu vestido desde ahora?

Bay se desanimó ante esas palabras y la inexpresividad de Marco, pero no lo demostró. Su madre siempre le había dicho que una dama no demostraba todas sus emociones frente al hombre que amaba, y no quería obligar al rubio a decir algo que no quería.

—Supongo que sí, pero pronto podremos anunciar nuestro compromiso, y creo que deberíamos empezar a planear las cosas. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

La chica posó su mano sobre la que mayor mantenía en la mesa, acariciando el dorso de ésta con sus delicados dedos. Marco se tensó ante el contacto e intentó permanecer lo más que pudo sin moverse, incluso cuando ese contacto le resultaba terriblemente extraño. No le gustaba mantener esa cercanía con Bay, no le gustaba traicionar el amor de Ace, incluso si ya lo estaba haciendo al mantener esa mentira del compromiso, pero todavía no había podido encontrar la ocasión para hablar con su padre sobre sus razones para no casarse.

Unos minutos después apartó la mano lentamente y simulo acomodarse la corbata. El corazón de la joven dolió un poco ante el disimulado rechazo, pero al ver la expresión de cansancio del ojiazul prefirió no insistir, así que terminaron de comer casi en silencio y no se habló más de la boda, como solía ocurrir siempre. Al final sabía que si seguía presionando a Marco éste terminaría por decirle que todo lo que ella quisiera estaba bien o que le pidiera ayuda al organizador de eventos que sus familias habían contratado para planear la fiesta de compromiso, y que sería el mismo encargado de organizar la boda.

El celular de Marco sonó y revisó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Reprimió una sonrisa al leerlo.

 _¿Películas de misterio? Salgo temprano del trabajo. Te amo_

—Tengo que irme. —Habló apresuradamente el rubio mientras se levantaba.

—Pero, dijiste que hoy te quedarías un poco más.

Los intentos de la joven por recordarle a ese hombre sus promesas fueron completamente vanos mientras veía a Marco escribir en su celular.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero surgió algo importante.

El mayor tomó las llaves de su auto y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la peliazul.

—Te lo compensaré luego, adiós.

Ella sabía de sobra que no sería así.

La chica sólo vio al mayor partir y el coraje comenzó a hacer mella en su corazón mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en sus oscuros ojos, formándole un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Se levantó de la silla y caminó por el jardín, no quería que nadie le viera en ese estado pues sabía que si su padre se enteraba de que había llorado luego de ver a Marco se armaría un gran problema y no quería poner en peligro su compromiso pues su familia no permitiría que su princesa fuera lastimada por nadie y no dejarían pasar que su prometido la hiciera llorar. Pero ella amaba al ojiazul, siempre lo había hecho y estaba dispuesta a soportar todo lo que debiera hasta el día en que fueran marido y mujer, y así Marco no podía negarse más a estar a su lado. Podía huir todo lo que quisiera en ese momento, porque cuando colocara un anillo en su dedo anular tendría que estar a su lado para siempre, incluso si no terminaba de sentirse convencido de hacerlo.

Muchos pensamientos comenzaban a arremolinarse en su mente y ella intentó alejarlos, pero eran muy insistentes. Desde hacía unos meses, cuando el mayor comenzó a cambiar, la idea de que él estuviera viendo a alguien más le cruzó por la cabeza varias veces, pero siempre había intentado negar ese pensamiento pues sabía que el rubio no era capaz de faltar a su palabra, y menos aún de cometer un acto tan bajo como tener un amorío con otra mujer cuando ya estaba comprometido, fuera o no formal todavía. Pero algo le decía que no estaba completamente equivocada. Sabía que Marco no llegaba a casa algunas noches, ya que su familia telefoneaba a veces a su casa para preguntar si no se encontraba con ella; que no solía pasar tanto tiempo en la oficina, y ahora que con un mensaje se fuera tan de repente no eran cosas propias de él. Bay juraría que cuando el ojiazul miró su celular parecía la mar de feliz, incluso sus ojos parecieron adquirir vida, un brillo que nunca había aparecido cuando la miraba a ella.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras intentaba negar algo que le parecía cada vez más obvio.

En un instante limpió con cuidado aquellas gotas saladas, procurando no arruinar su impecable maquillaje, y se obligó a respirar y calmarse. No importaba si Marco veía a alguien más, no importaba si la rechazaba cada que intentaba acercársele, en unos meses ella sería la nueva señora Newgate. Terminaría ganando la partida contra quien fuera que le estaba arrebatando a la persona que amaba. Y con esa determinación caminó de vuelta a casa, segura de que al final el destino terminaría poniéndose de su parte y todo aquel sufrimiento habría valido la pena cuando pudiera decir "acepto" frente al altar.


	8. Contraste

He venido rápido :3 O algo así xD

Solo quería tomar un momentito de su tiempo para agradecer a las personas que me han dejado reviews, son lo mejor y me hacen muy feliz 3 Disfruten el capítulo ^^

…

Bay entró en la enorme mansión de la familia Newgate y detuvo su auto en la entrada de ésta. Esa mañana su futuro suegro le había llamado desde temprano, pidiéndole visitarlo en la casa durante la tarde, momento en el que sus hijos no se encontrarían en casa pues quería hablar con ella, aunque no le dio más detalles por lo que la incertidumbre la estaba matando. Una de las sirvientas la guío hasta el despachó del señor Newgate, y la chica esperó un poco antes de llamar a la puerta que tenía delante. Tocó un par de veces y una conocida voz le indicó que podía entrar. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró en la agradable habitación. Se apresuró a saludar a su anfitrión, quien le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, la chica obedeció rápidamente y se dispuso a escucharle.

—Estoy seguro de que te preguntarás por qué quise hablar contigo a solas. —Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor.

—No puedo mentirle señor, tengo curiosidad.

Admitió la chica con una dulce sonrisa. Se sentía cómoda estando ahí, ese hombre era como un padre más para ella y había pasado muchos días de su infancia en esa casa.

—Tal vez sabrás que dentro de unos días tendremos una fiesta para celebrar el cierre de algunos negocios.

—Mi padre me comentó que habría una pequeña celebración.

—Bueno, sería una pequeña celebración, pero asistirán muchas personas importantes y medios de comunicación. Ya hemos terminado todos los asuntos que nos obligaban a posponer la presentación de tu compromiso con mi hijo, por lo que quería hacerte saber que tu padre y yo pensamos que esa fiesta sería el momento perfecto para hacer noticia la boda.

Él examino cuidadoso la expresión de ella, que se iluminaba de a poco.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

Bay se tapó la boca con ambas manos por la impresión y rio alegremente. Había pasado meses esperando el momento en que podría llamarse oficialmente prometida de Marco Newgate y ahora estaba a unos días de conseguirlo. Le hizo saber a su futuro suegro que le encantaba la idea.

—Perfecto. Entonces repartiremos las invitaciones para el evento mañana, estoy seguro de que Marco estará igual de feliz que tú. De unos meses a esta fecha parece estar más alegre, y creo que hacer oficial el compromiso será una buena noticia para él.

La chica asintió. Era verdad que Marco había cambiado desde un tiempo atrás, pero no significaba que su relación hubiera avanzado también a grandes pasos. Sin embargo, sí había podido pasar más tiempo con él y a veces parecía que él disfrutaba el tiempo que transcurría cuando estaban juntos. De cualquier manera, pronto tendría todas las horas del mundo para hacer que el ojiazul la amara tanto como ella le amaba a él.

—Y quiero darles mi regalo de bodas. —Continuó el mayor, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Yo pagaré su luna de miel. Ustedes sólo deben elegir a donde quieren ir y considérenlo hecho.

Bay se levantó de la silla y rodeo el escritorio para abrazar y agradecer al señor Newgate.

—Quédate a cenar, mis hijos no deben tardar demasiado en volver y le daremos a Marco la noticia esta noche.

Ella aceptó, sintiendo como todo su mundo comenzaba a tomar forma.

Completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba una pareja caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla del mar, sintiendo el agua turquesa del océano acariciar sus pies. Las nubes rápidamente habían comenzado a cubrir el cielo, robando algo de luz de lo que quedaba del día, pero realmente no les importaba demasiado.

Ace reía dulcemente cuando una gran ola salpicaba un poco de agua a él y Marco, quien estaba encantado de ver a su pecoso luego de más de una semana de tener montañas de trabajo. El cierre de contratos siempre significaba tener numerosos compromisos que a duras penas le dejaban tiempo para dormir, pero como era su costumbre no había descuidado al moreno ni un día, y realmente le alegraba que Ace entendiera tan bien todas las responsabilidades que él tenía. A diferencia de Bay, que si bien no le reprochaba demasiadas cosas sí tendía a ser un poco caprichosa cuando Marco la dejaba sola muchos días, le gustaba como ese chico podía decirle cuanto le amaba, pero no por eso buscaba estar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado. El menor le quería, pero también apreciaba su tiempo libre y buscaba algo que hacer cuando el ojiazul no podía estar con él, sabiendo que todos los días de espera valdrían la pena cuando pudiera volver a verle.

Mientras el mayor se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y felicidad en un momento gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, seguidas de una fuerte lluvia que comenzó a mojarlos. Ambos corrieron y recogieron sus zapatos y la manta en la que habían estado acostados hacía un rato, pero esta vez habían ido un poco más lejos de su lugar de costumbre en esa playa, por lo que tendrían que quedarse durante algunos minutos u horas resguardándose de la lluvia en algún lugar. Marco señalo lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva y entraron rápidamente en ésta, dejando las cosas en el suelo. Su ropa estaba empapada, menos mal el rubio había decidido cambiarse el traje antes de ver a Ace. Extendieron la manta en el liso suelo de aquella cueva y se sentaron a esperar que la lluvia pasara. El moreno rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos, temblando ligeramente. El viento había comenzado a soplar y con la ropa mojada no podía mantener calor corporal.

—Quítate la camisa. —Ordenó Marco mientras con el dorso de su mano tocaba la frente de Ace.

El pecoso se ruborizó y le miró como si le hubiera pedido la mayor de las locuras. A pesar de que habían pasado varios meses, en los que las muchas noches juntos y varios momentos de lujuria contenida no faltaron nunca se había expuesto ante el mayor de esa manera.

—Te dará un resfriado si te quedas con la ropa mojada.

—N-no, estaré bien.

—Ace.

El ojiazul hizo una ligera mueca antes de que una idea cruzara su mente y le hiciera sonreír.

Marco se acercó y le besó suavemente durante un momento. Una vez sintió que el azabache comenzaba a relajarse acarició una de sus pecosas mejillas mientras con la mano libre, poco a poco, desabotonaba la camisa del moreno, quién solo se concentró en el beso y se dejó hacer por el mayor. Sintió el aire en su pecho desnudo y un ligero gemido de sorpresa escapo de sus labios. El rubio apretó los dientes y sintió su piel erizarse ante ese sonido. Dirigió sus azules orbes al rostro de Ace, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y los ojos entreabiertos. Maldijo mentalmente.

Muchas veces había tenido que contenerse al sostener al menor en sus brazos, al acariciar una pequeña parte de su piel, al dormir en la misma cama que él. Pero tener de esa manera al pecoso, con ese virginal cuerpo tan expuesto y sus labios deliciosamente rojos por los besos era más de lo que podía soportar, pero no quería obligar al moreno a hacer nada de lo que todavía no se sintiera seguro. Así que se decidió a seguir tanteando el terreno, y llegaría hasta donde su azabache le permitiera. Volvió a acercarse a Ace y besó sus labios una vez más, dando una que otra mordida a éstos mientras le quitaba lentamente la camisa, debió extenderla rápidamente por algún lugar, pero la verdad es que le importaba poco, solo quería disfrutar de la vista que el torso desnudo del pecoso le regalaba.

Posó su diestra en el cuello del menor y siguió devorando sus labios, enzarzando sus lenguas suavemente, en una danza que estaba elevando la temperatura el cuerpo de ese chico. Marco comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas por el cuello del pelinegro, dirigiéndose lentamente a sus hombros, donde lamía lánguidamente y el moreno no pudo reprimir más un gemido de placer. El ojiazul sintió una ola de excitación recorrer todos y cada uno de sus nervios, y en un segundo los dedos del azabache estaban retirando tímidamente los botones de los ojales de la camisa del rubio, quién decidió ayudarle, y sin dejar de besarle terminó de desabotonar su camisa y se la quitó. El pecoso miraba embelesado el torso del hombre frente a él, su piel ligeramente morena y fuerte parecían una obra de arte que ni el mejor escultor podría replicar ni hacerla parecer tan apetecible. Tímidamente acercó una mano al abdomen de Marco, como si esperara que éste le diera una afirmativa para posar sus dígitos en las líneas que dibujaban sus marcados músculos, y el mayor le besó, recorriendo con sus propias manos la fría espalda de Ace, terminando así de acortar el espacio entre su cuerpo y las manos el moreno.

El pecoso recorría la piel de Marco, que estaba un poco fría y húmeda, pero seguía siendo maravillosa al contacto. Lentamente el mayor le hizo recostarse en la manta mientras besaba más apasionadamente su boca, la timidez dio paso al deseo. Ace aferraba un poco más fuerte sus manos a la espalda del ojiazul mientras éste recorría su torso, erizándole la piel con su aliento y dejando algunas marcas rojizas esparcidas por su cuerpo. El mayor llegó hasta el vientre del azabache y le miró, pidiendo permiso para continuar su recorrido, el moreno le vio con sus negros ojos brillando llenos de placer y esa fue la afirmativa que el rubio necesitaba para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pecoso mientras besaba suavemente su creciente erección. Ace mitigaba sus gemidos con el dorso de su mano, el cálido aliento del ojiazul en esa zona tan sensible era tortuosamente maravilloso. Se sentía un poco avergonzado ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su necesidad de sentir a Marco era mayor y suprimía su pena, que dejaba de ser escuchada desde el rincón más lejano de su mente. El ojiazul retiró con cuidado el pantalón y la ropa interior de Ace, y le dio una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo a la imagen del chico completamente desnudo y ruborizado. Volvió a besar al menor, como si fuera un agradecimiento por permitirle vivir ese momento con él y comenzó la parte más divertida de toda esa situación.

El rubio besó y lamió los endurecidos pezones de Ace, haciéndole gemir y arquear ligeramente la espalda cuando dirigió su mano al vientre del menor, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su ya despierto miembro. El pecoso aferró la manta y dejó que el placer saliera de su garganta en forma de gemidos y jadeos, gracias a Dios llovía y nadie solía ir por ese lugar, aunque la idea de ser descubiertos solo hacía más intenso el momento. Marco bajó lentamente, dejando un nuevo rastro de besos y marcas rojas sobre la piel de su amado, hasta llegar a su miembro. El moreno dio un suave gemido al sentir el aliento del ojiazul en su sensible piel, y arqueo la espalda elevando considerablemente su voz cuando el mayor engulló de una vez su erección. La boca del rubio era maravillosa, y la manera en que su lengua de movía alrededor de su miembro le estaba matando. El azabache gemía el nombre de su pareja y éste continuó recorriendo su longitud, mientras lubricaba tres de sus dedos con la saliva que escurría por aquella extensión de piel. Lentamente dirigió su dedo corazón a la entrada de Ace, quien dio un jadeo ante el contacto del dígito del mayor, haciendo pequeños círculos en esa sensible zona antes de introducirse lentamente en él.

El azabache dio un ligero gemido de dolor y enredo sus dedos en los dorados cabellos del mayor que procuró distraer a su moreno de la incomodidad con las atenciones que le daba a su erección mientras seguía preparándole. Momentos después introdujo un segundo y luego un tercer dedo, dilatando pacientemente esa estrecha entrada y buscando el punto exacto de Ace. Por fin liberó el miembro del pecoso y fue cuando rozó la próstata de éste que el chico terminó en un delicioso orgasmo, dando un gemido que rozaba el grito mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Marco decidió entonces que el pelinegro ya estaba lo suficientemente listo y se posicionó entre sus piernas antes de besar el cuello del menor, que intentaba regular su respiración y rodeó el cuello del ojiazul con manos temblorosas. El rubio posicionó su palpitante miembro en la entrada de Ace y empujó poco a poco, besando la frente del pecoso, que crispaba su rostro en una expresión de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él, deteniéndose para evitar lastimar más a su novio.

Ace sólo sintió con la cabeza y procuró relajarse, a lo que Marco ayudó besando dulcemente sus labios. Esos besos siempre podían desarmar al azabache, por lo que correspondió moviendo sus labios a la par de los del mayor, quien reanudó lentamente la penetración, hasta que terminó de entrar en él.

El rubio apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba contener las ganas de embestir el cuerpo que tenía debajo de él y que invadía de la forma más deliciosa posible. El interior de Ace se sentía demasiado bien, pero sabía que el chico ya estaba pasando suficiente dolor y no quería causarle daño. Quería hacer de su primera vez el mejor momento de su vida, no el más tortuoso. Esperó unos minutos, tiempo en el que se dedicó a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo del azabache, poniendo especial atención en sus pezones, hasta que sintió al chico mover sus caderas e indicarle que podía comenzar. El ojiazul le sonrió y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla comenzó a dar suaves pero firmes estocadas que hicieron al pecoso gemir y aferrarse a la espalda del mayor, mordiendo uno de sus hombros para mitigar los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de su garanta. Marco jadeo al sentir el cuerpo de Ace retorcerse un poco y apretarle, era delicioso moverse en ese moreno.

Incrementó un poco la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas y fue cuando el menor dio un grito y enterró sus uñas en su espalda que supo que había encontrado el lugar correcto. Golpeó repetidas veces en ese punto, disfrutando de lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre en voz de un excitado joven, que le pedía más y más. Podría haber pasado por muchos cuerpos, pero ninguno era tan perfecto como ese muchacho que suspiraba al más ligero contacto. Marco siguió dando firmes estocadas hasta que Ace le apretó maravillosamente y tuvo un segundo orgasmo, mejor todavía que el primero. El rubio comenzó a perder el ritmo y en un par de embestidas más también se corrió entre gemidos contenidos, llenando el interior del menor.

Ambos reposaron un rato, exhaustos y con la piel cubierta del sudor que el calor entre ellos había producido, desplazando por completo al frío de hacía unos momentos, recordándose una y otra vez lo mucho que se amaban y sintiéndose dichosos en ese paraíso que formaban al estar juntos. En ese momento el rubio tuvo la certeza de que quería permanecer con ese chico. Sería un escándalo en la sociedad y traería problemas a su vida, pero sortearía todo con éxito si podía permanecer de la mano de Ace. Encontraría el momento para hablar con su padre, sabía que lo entendería si le daba la oportunidad de explicarse. El mundo podía decir lo que quisiera, pero su felicidad estaba en manos de ese moreno.

Cuando la lluvia hubo parado se vistieron y salieron en busca del auto. Marco dejó al menor en casa y se apresuró a volver, ya era un poco tarde y no quería que su familia comenzara a preguntarle en dónde había estado, además debía hablar con su padre lo antes posible, no podía llevar con él más tiempo las mentiras que le obligaban a alejarse del pelinegro. Al llegar entró sigilosamente a su habitación, se puso de nuevo el traje y volvió a la entrada sin ser visto, fingiendo que acababa de llegar y dirigiéndose al comedor, donde todos estaban cenando, incluso Bay. Procuró ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, al tiempo que la joven se levantaba de su lugar rápidamente y se acercaba a él para saludarle. Parecía radiante de felicidad cuando caminaba sosteniendo su brazo mientras iban juntos hacia la mesa. El ojiazul saludó a sus hermanos y a su padre, todos parecían mirarle de una manera rara, y sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—Tu familia y yo tenemos una noticia que darte. —Le dijo la chica mientras se apretaba más contra él.

Marco se tensó ante la cercanía de Bay y miró a su familia, casi exigiéndoles con los ojos que hablaran de una vez y le sacaran de la incómoda situación de tener a la peliazul colgada de él. Pero nadie lo haría, nadie en esa mesa o en la ciudad entera podía imaginarse lo mucho que a él le disgustaba esa situación.

—Anunciaremos su compromiso en la fiesta con nuestros socios dentro de tres días.

Su padre habló como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, mientras el ojiazul sentía que solo acababa de obtener un golpe seco en el estómago.

Por la expresión que el rubio puso parecía que le habían pedido que fuera al infierno a saludar al mismísimo diablo, pero se apresuró a mostrar una sonrisa a su familia y a la chica, aunque en sus ojos de océano sólo se podía apreciar el pánico que sentía ante la repentina noticia. Sin embargo, todos parecían muy ajenos al remolino de pensamientos que surgía en su mente. Parecía que el destino se burlaba de él, primero al darle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida junto a Ace sólo para después darle una bofetada con la noticia de esa maldita fiesta.


	9. De fiestas y engaños

Marco se miraba en el espejo mientras acomodaba el nudo de su corbata. Luego de darse un último vistazo se sintió abatido ante la imagen que le devolvía el cristal. Recargó la frente contra la pared y cerró los ojos, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sintiéndose el ser más vil de todo el mundo. Él estaba ahí, vistiendo formalmente para presentar ante cientos de personas la farsa más grande de su vida, mientras probablemente su moreno descansaba en casa, ajeno a la traición que estaba sufriendo y añorando las promesas que el ojiazul le había hecho.

Golpeo el concreto con el puño, maldiciéndose por ser tan cobarde, por no haber podido negarse a ese compromiso cuando su padre le dio la noticia de que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo más pronto de lo que pensaba.

 _—Bay y tú ya han esperado bastante_. —Le dijo—. _Y aunque tienes un viaje en puerta sé que te alegra dar por sentado tu compromiso de una buena vez. Todo está listo y me tranquiliza saber que ya tienes el anillo. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo, eres un buen hombre y sé que sabrás hacer feliz a Bay, ella te ama._

Esas palabras habían desecho la voluntad de Marco de decirle aquella noche a su padre que las cosas no eran como las había planeado, que había conocido a alguien y no podía casarse cuando había otra persona esperándole todos los días. Se despreció a sí mismo por haberse permitido llegar hasta ese punto y no sabía qué hacer. No quería casarse, pero traicionar la confianza que su padre le había dado como su heredero era algo que no soportaba, sin embargo, la idea de ver al pecoso nunca más, de romper su corazón y decirle que era un hombre comprometido no le hacía más feliz ni le brindaba consuelo. Ace no se merecía eso, no se merecía estar en esa maldita situación que a pesar de ignorarla era participe. Pero es que no había manera humanamente posible de renunciar a él, de no extrañar toda esa felicidad que le había dado en tan poco tiempo.

En los días que transcurrieron luego de esa tarde en que se entregaron el uno al otro Marco no había ido a ver a Ace en ningún momento. Si bien seguía mandándole mensajes no se atrevía ni a llamarle por teléfono. Tenía miedo de que la culpa en su voz lo delatara, y no tenía cara para plantarse ante el moreno y fingir que todo estaba bien, pues sabía que esa preciosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba era producida por todos sus engaños, por haber deslumbrado al menor con mentiras, con promesas que ya no sabía si podía cumplir pues estaba a punto de cometer el suicidio de su existencia.

El pecoso le había creído cuando le había dicho que estaría muy ocupado en esos días y que sólo podrían compartir algunos mensajes al día, y como era su costumbre no cuestionó en absoluto al mayor. Como siempre el azabache sólo sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien, le deseo que el trabajo terminara lo mejor posible y le recordó cuanto le amaba y lo feliz que era por estar con él. Marco sintió como su corazón se quebraba ante esas inocentes palabras de alguien que no sabía lo ingrata que podía ser la vida y las personas. Ace era el que menos se merecía sufrir y era el que más saldría lastimado si no se armaba de valor y terminaba con todo aquello, pero sabía que por el momento no le quedaba más que cumplir con su cometido, pues no podía decir en plena noche de compromiso "¡Saben qué! No me voy a casar, amo a un chico de veintiún años".

El ojiazul daba vueltas en su habitación como una bestia enjaulada, y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, viendo a todos los invitados llegar a su casa. Sentía que se ahogaba ante la idea de que las miradas de todas esas personas le escrutarían firmemente mientras él intentaba interpretar lo mejor que podía el rol de un hombre feliz declarándole su amor a la mujer de su vida.

Se dirigió a uno de los muebles que estaban a un lado de su cama y de uno de los cajones sacó una pequeña caja negra. Era el anillo que había comprado para Bay, pues se negaba rotundamente a desperdiciar el anillo de bodas que su padre le había ofrecido. Él sólo entregaría esa joya con un montón de sonrisas falsas, de momentos comprados y de sentimientos vacíos, mientras todo su amor, su vida y su corazón estaban en una pequeña casa lejos de la ciudad con un chico de adorable presencia. Metió la caja en uno de sus bolsillos y tomó aire antes de salir de su habitación, que era como su fortaleza privada en ese momento desolado de guerra donde su propia sangre estaba por correr. Disfrazó su abatía con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose al jardín trasero donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Caminó entre los presentes, saludo a Dios sabrá cuantas personas, rio y bebió como si su vida fuera la mar de perfecta. La noche transcurrió sin contratiempos, todos felicitándole por el buen trabajo que había hecho y recordándole lo orgulloso que su padre se sentía de él. Mientras ese cotizado hombre de sociedad se desenvolvía perfectamente en aquel recinto lleno de personas extrañas para él Ace intentaba llamarle. Hacía tres días que había sabido poco de él y sólo quería escuchar su voz, quería recordarle que lo amaba mucho, pero el teléfono no cesaba de enviarle directo al buzón de llamadas. Colgó luego hacer varios intentos y tuvo la sensación de que algo iba mal, pero sabía que de ser así Marco se lo habría hecho saber así que no quiso darle mayor importancia al asunto y decidió irse a dormir. Ya podría ver después a su novio, y lo haría pagar los días en que no había podido verle, pensó en broma. El pecoso durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en la última vez que estuvo con el ojiazul, disfrutando de ser ignorante del verdadero motivo por el que el mayor no atendía el teléfono.

Al mismo tiempo el rubio conversaba con un grupo de importantes hombres de negocios hasta que vio a los meseros repartir copas de champagne a los presentes. Sintió un desagradable nudo en la garganta y su corazón acelerarse. El momento había llegado.

Se disculpó con los invitados y se dirigió al interior de su casa. Entró rápidamente en uno de los baños de la mansión y procuró calmarse. Sólo serían unos minutos frente a todos, solamente tenía que decir alguna clase de cursi estupidez y luego podría comenzar a pensar en cómo deshacer todo ese teatro dejando la menor cantidad de heridos y daños posible. Cuando se hubo serenado un poco volvió a salir, buscó a su padre quien le dio un fuerte abrazo que le calmó un poco y ambos se dirigieron al centro del jardín, caminando hasta la pista de baile. Los presentes guardaron silencio cuando el señor Newgate tomó el micrófono para agradecerles su presencia e informarles que había algo que quería comunicar a todos. Miró a su hijo y le dedico toda clase de palabras de cariño, para después pedirle a Bay que se reuniera con ellos. Marco sintió las miradas clavarse en él, el mundo estaba en silencio, expectante ante lo que sucedía. Vaya si se sorprenderían, él no dejaba de hacerlo todavía.

La chica apareció entre las personas y caminó hacia ellos, radiante como quien tiene la certeza de que el futuro ha confabulado a su favor. El rubio extendió su mano y la chica la tomó, ambos se miraron un momento y las personas daban exclamaciones de asombro. Las cámaras se dirigían a ellos y la tensión de la espera se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Él tomó aire disimuladamente, procurando mantener la perfecta máscara de calma y serenidad acompañada con una sonrisa que había vestido desde hacía mucho. Sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y plantó una rodilla en el suelo frente a Bay. Las mujeres ahogaron algunos grititos de asombro y suspiros, y parecía que todos contenían el aliento. _Qué mierda les pasa_ , pensó Marco, el que debería estar nervioso por echar a la basura su vida era él, no todos esos inútiles que se jactaban de una existencia maravillosa y libre de pena alguna. Despreció mentalmente a todos antes de mirar a los ojos a la joven, que parecía la dicha hecha persona, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

—Bay. —Comenzó a hablar con voz firme, intentando imprimir algo de sentimiento a sus palabras.

Abrió entonces la caja frente a la peliazul, mostrando el anillo, que era una cara pieza con diamantes y una esmeralda como piedra central, algo que su secretaría se había esmerado en buscar para que no pareciera que había sido comprado en el último minuto, aunque en realidad así era.

—¿Me darías el honor de ser mi esposa?

No podía decir más, no podía pronunciar ante ella las palabras que tantas veces le había repetido a Ace, y que ahora le dolían en el alma. Pero la chica no tardó ni un segundo en dar el sí y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban a la pareja. Los flashes de las cámaras los cegaban momentáneamente y Marco se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo, pero intentando dar la mejor de sus expresiones a los reporteros. Qué bueno que todos estuvieran felices, qué alegría que las mujeres felicitaran a la futura novia y envidiaran el caro anillo que ahora llevaba en el dedo, porque para él ese momento no significaba nada. Para él todo aquello era una situación vacía, el inicio de una tragedia si no podía evitar el matrimonio.

Luego de darles miles de felicitaciones y abrazos las personas abandonaron la pista de baile, dándole espacio a la nueva pareja para bailar.

Bay recargó delicadamente la cabeza en el pecho de Marco y se movieron al ritmo de la lenta música. Éste la rodeaba con sus brazos y depositó un pequeño beso en la cabellera azul de su prometida, sintiendo que envenenaba ese gesto que tantas veces había dado al azabache. Al menos alguien sí disfrutaba completamente ese ridículo teatro. El ojiazul paseo discretamente la mirada entre los invitados mientras bailaba. Su padre, sus hermanos y los invitados los miraban atentamente, las mujeres veían encantadas el nacimiento de una nueva pareja para cotillear, y algunas parecían envidiar a Bay en ese momento. El único que parecía adivinar los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio era Thatch, que estaba junto a su familia mirando como su hermano se hundía en la miseria, aunque para todos mostrara felicidad. Él sabía que Marco tenía a alguien más, incluso aunque no se lo había dicho, pero la ausencia de éste en la oficina, su repentino cambio y las noches que no había llegado a dormir se lo decían. No sabía quién era la persona que le había robado el corazón a su hermano, ni si sabría lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, pero rogaba a todos los dioses porque nadie saliera más lastimado en aquella situación, pero algo le decía que el futuro no pintaba para ser misericordioso. Aquella parecía ser la calma antes de un desastre anunciado.

El castaño le dio una alentadora sonrisa a su hermano y levanto su copa discretamente en señal de apoyo. Si Marco decidía terminar con todo aquello él le apoyaría, porque no quería ver al rubio condenado en una vida de cuento de hadas, pero que sería como un suplicio por el resto de sus días en cuanto las puertas de su casa se cerraran. El ojiazul decidió dejar de mirar a su hermano, debido no necesitaba que le recordaran que se estaba equivocando y centro su mirada en la nada, pidiéndole perdón a Ace en silencio, llorando internamente por haber atado su destino a alguien a quien nunca amaría, y porque haría pedazos el amor más puro sin saberlo siquiera.

Cuando la música terminó Bay le abrazó y él correspondió. Los gritos de los invitados pidiéndoles demostrarse su amor no se hicieron esperar y el mayor dio un suspiro antes de tomar el rostro de la chica y unir sus labios en un lento y suave beso, ignorando que su vida estaba por dar un giro completamente distinto a todo lo que había pensado. Porque las mentiras tienen patas cortas y él no podía intentar mantener al moreno alejado de su mundo todo lo que pudiera, pero la ciudad era demasiado pequeña para vivir dos vidas. Y mientras Ace dormía apaciblemente esa noche y Marco besaba otros labios el destino barajeaba sus cartas, riéndose ante la suerte de ambos.


	10. Coincidencias

Ace salía de casa y ponía el seguro a la puerta, listo para ir al trabajo, cuando un auto gris se detuvo frente a su residencia. El rostro del pecoso se ilumino con una sonrisa.

Marco tardó un poco en bajar del auto. Estaba intentando mantener la compostura y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero la sonrisa del moreno le quebró un poco el corazón. Suspiró y bajó por fin, consciente de que debía hacer frente a todo aquello y sonriendo con enmascarada melancolía a su azabache, que se dirigía rápidamente a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo cuando llego a su lado. Marco correspondió, estrujando ese delgado cuerpo contra él, mientras una extraña amalgama de felicidad y dolor se hicieron presentes en su pecho. El contacto con el pecoso alivió ligeramente sus pesares, pero una profunda tristeza le hizo un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Ace se separó de él y lo besó, feliz de volver a ver al ojiazul luego de tantos días de ausencia, sin percatarse a primera vista de que había algo que no cuadraba en el comportamiento del otro.

El mayor acarició esas pecosas mejillas que tanto le gustaban, pero evitó mirar directamente los ojos del moreno. Sabía que si algo no podía ocultar era la tristeza en su mirada, la culpa que reflejaban sus ojos al acariciar aquel inocente cuerpo con las manos manchadas, el arrepentimiento de besar esos finos labios con la esencia de otra persona impregnada en los suyos. Beso le frente del menor, quien sonrío tontamente, le encantaba que Marco le besara así, le hacía sentir seguro y especial.

—Me debes muchos días juntos. —Le dijo Ace mientras volvía a abrazarle.

Marco rio un poco antes de darle una mala noticia.

—Tendré que pagártelos después.

Ace se separó del abrazo y le miró confundido. El ojiazul se veía extraño, como si estuviera realmente cansado e incluso tal vez débil. Probablemente en todos los días que no se habían visto Marco no había dormido mucho, pues tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y sus orbes azules no parecían tan vivos como siempre.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tengo que salir de viaje hoy. Perdóname si no te lo dije antes, pero salió de improviso y no puedo negarme a ir. Sólo será una semana, incluso tal vez menos, y te prometo que en cuanto vuelva te pagaré con creces el dejarte tanto tiempo solo. —Le aseguró él, mirando por primera vez esos oscuros pozos, en los que la alegría pareció disiparse un tanto ante sus palabras.

La verdad era que él ya sabía desde hacía mucho que debía salir de viaje, pero con todas las cosas que habían sucedido en esa semana lo último en lo que había pensado era en los pendientes del trabajo, además de que no se atrevía a decirle al menor que no podría verle a pesar de todos los días que éste llevaba esperándole. Ace entristeció un poco pero enseguida intentó poner buena cara. Si Marco había ido a despedirse de él no quería que le viera triste y que saliera a cumplir con sus deberes con la preocupación de dejarle deprimido, seguramente ya tenía suficientes problemas como para darle otro más con un berrinche. Sólo sería una semana, los días pasaban rápido y él le había prometido que después recobrarían todo el tiempo perdido. Ese pensamiento le ánimo y le aseguró al ojiazul que no había ningún problema, que él estaría bien y le esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

El mayor sonrió ante las palabras del moreno. Ese chico siempre estaba dispuesto a animarle, no importa si se sentía incluso más cansado o triste que él. Le beso una vez más y subieron al auto, el rubio le dejaría en el trabajo y después partiría hacia el aeropuerto. No podía irse sin haberle dicho nada, y tampoco quería que Ace se convirtiera en una persona más de la que también debía huir, no se merecía aquello.

—No has dormido mucho ¿verdad? ¿Tienes muchas cosas qué hacer?

El azabache se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad mientras miraba a su compañero encender el auto.

—No es nada, pronto terminaré todo lo que debo. —Le aseguró el ojiazul, y no se refería solo al trabajo, sino a aquella situación con Bay.

Pero Ace no se quedó muy feliz con aquella respuesta. Le pidió que procurara dormir mejor, que comiera adecuadamente y que no se sobrepasara con el trabajo. Marco quitó un momento la mirada del camino por el que había comenzado a avanzar y tomó la mano del moreno, besó el dorso de ésta y le sonrió, agradeciéndole por preocuparse tanto por él y le aseguró que se cuidaría más. Durante el resto del trayecto el pecoso le habló de cómo le había ido en el trabajo y lo que había hecho durante su ausencia. Para el mayor era mejor que fuera Ace quien se encargara de hacer llevadera la conversación, porque él no podía inventar algo para contarle, no tenía cabeza para decirle mentiras sobre lo que había hecho últimamente; sentía ya que se estaba ahogando en todos sus engaños y comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas para decir. Finalmente, el rubio detuvo el auto a una calle de la cafetería donde trabajaba el pecoso, éste le dio un fuerte abrazo y le deseo buen viaje, pidiéndole que le escribiera cuando llegara a su destino. El ojiazul asintió y luego de un largo beso se despidieron. Observó durante un instante a su novio alejarse al tiempo que todavía se sentía la peor persona del planeta por ocultarle tantas cosas cómo lo hacía

Al final Marco condujo por la ciudad de regreso a casa, debía recoger su maleta y un chofer lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Agradecía tener que salir de la ciudad, no por distanciarse de Ace, pero estar lejos de todo le ayudaría a despejar su mente y encontrar la mejor manera de hablar con su padre. Ver al pecoso le había dado nuevas fuerzas para tomar las riendas de su vida. Todo habría sido mucho más llevadero si hubiera tenido algo de fuerza para poner final al compromiso antes de entregarle el anillo a la peliazul, pero al menos no había dicho —acepto— todavía. Sonrió, sintiendo como un poco del estrés que había llevado en esos días abandonaba su cuerpo y le dejaba sentirse más ligero. En sus labios todavía sentía el cosquilleo que dejó el beso con el azabache y disfrutaba de la sensación, sin pensar que esa sería la última vez que podría verle como lo conocía.

Mientras, aún en la ciudad, la tarde avanzaba y el moreno atendía las mesas con ayuda de Sanji. Había un poco de movimiento en la cafetería, pero no era un día tan ajetreado como en otras ocasiones en que no podían parar ni siquiera para comer. Luego de limpiar una mesa que acababa de desocuparse Ace se dispuso a rellenar frascos de azúcar, una de sus tareas favoritas, cuando una chica interrumpió su labor. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una joven alta, de cabello azul y piel clara con una figura que muchas mujeres envidiarían envuelta en un suave vestido beige. Le dio la bienvenida, tomó su pedido y se apresuró a preparar el café de la señorita. Ensimismado como estaba en su trabajo y dejando volar su mente a la noche de año nuevo que pasó con el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar a la chica dar una exclamación a un tono de voz un tanto más alto de lo que se consideraba discreto.

—¡Oh por Dios!

Se giró a mirarla con preocupación, sosteniendo la cafetera en una mano.

—¿Me permites leerla?

La joven señalaba una revista que Sanji había dejado sobre el mostrador y en la que el moreno ni siquiera había reparado. El chico asintió todavía sintiéndose contrariado y la peliazul comenzó a hojear rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—Discúlpame, pero quería ver la noticia sobre mi compromiso. No sabía que la revista ya había salido. —Dijo ella mientras veía encantada las páginas de la publicación.

Ace sonrió ante la aparente alegría de la chica, que estaba radiante leyendo Dios sabría qué.

—En ese caso, felicidades.

La felicitó él, espolvoreando canela sobre la espuma del café antes de taparlo.

—Gracias. —Contestó ella con una sonrisa, y giró la revista para que él pudiera ver la noticia que ella leía—. Me encantaron las fotografías, son preciosas. Me encontraba tan nerviosa, ¿luzco bien?

El azabache se quedó de piedra al ver la publicación, miró a la peliazul como si ésta fuera una criatura salida del mismo averno, pero la joven estaba demasiado entretenida escribiendo rápidamente en su celular para notar la mirada de shock del chico que dejaba su café sobre la madera del mostrador.

—¿Marco? —Su voz fue apenas un susurro casi inaudible—. ¿Te vas a casar con ese hombre?

—¡Sí! Seguro lo reconoces, ha venido a comprarme café aquí algunas veces cuando vamos por las tiendas buscando cosas para nuestra casa. Han pasado tantos meses y todavía no tenemos nada listo.

Ella seguía siendo la dicha hecha carne mientras su celular sonaba como un loco y ella escribía veloz como el viento, pero el chico apenas pudo captar más que la idea de que vivirían juntos y estaban por casarse, y que al parecer todo ello tenía un buen tiempo de haber sido planeado.

Ace creía que su vista le engañaba, pero era el mismo rubio del que se había despedido esa mañana quien aparecía en esas fotos. Sintió su corazón desmoronarse al leer lo que la revista ponía. Sólo pudo repasar rápidamente algunos fragmentos de la nota, pero al parecer el tipo a quien él conocía, o eso creía hasta que esa chica entró por la maldita puerta, no era la persona que había pensado durante todos esos meses. La redacción indicaba que era el hijo de Edward Newgate, un millonario empresario de la ciudad y que ocupaba importantes puestos en el país, que era su heredero y estaba por contraer nupcias con la joven que tenía delante, que al parecer se llamaba Bay. El pecoso sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo al ver las fotografías. En ellas aparecía un sonriente Marco al lado de su padre y tomando de la mano a esa peliazul. Pero sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando pasó la página y vio las imágenes del ojiazul arrodillado ante esa mujer, bailando con ella y besándola.

El moreno respiró con dificultad, como si el aire no pudiera llegar a sus pulmones, pero se obligó a permanecer lo más sereno de lo que era capaz. Se apresuró a terminar de preparar el café con manos temblorosas y se lo dio a la chica, procurando parecer tranquilo, como si leer eso no le hubiera destrozado la existencia. La joven no pareció inmutarse ante el repentino cambio del moreno y pagó el café, entonces el pecoso se fijó en el anillo que la chica lucía; era igual al que mostraba la revista. Bay salió del establecimiento y Ace sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, el mundo se estaba volviendo borroso ante los mares de lágrimas. Sanji, quien estaba por llevar los servilleteros al mostrador para volver a llenarlos dejó lo que hacía corrió a ver qué le pasaba a su amigo en cuanto le vio escurrirse hasta quedarse en el piso. Al llegar al mostrador vio al moreno abrazarse a sí mismo, como si estuviera rompiéndose y así quisiera evitarlo.

—¡Ace! Ace ¿estás bien?

El rubio se puso en cuclillas junto a él y posó sus manos en los tensos hombros del azabache, sacudiéndole ligeramente porque no parecía reaccionar a sus llamados.

El pecoso reaccionó ante el contacto de Sanji, pero no podía enfocar la vista y todo lo que oía eran como ecos. El rubio le aseguró que si no se sentía bien podía marcharse temprano y él se haría cargo. El chico le agradeció y sin mirarlo tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la cafetería sin despedirse, no podía hablar porque sabía que su voz se quebraría ante su dolor. Corrió entonces más que caminar a través de las calles hasta encontrar un puesto de revistas, donde buscó el ejemplar que la chica le había mostrado y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Al parecer era una publicación que se encargaba de registrar la vida de los millonarios de la ciudad, y en la portada aparecían Marco y Bay, sonriendo mientras él la abrazaba y ella lucía su recién entregado anillo de compromiso para las cámaras y esa obra se titulaba "La boda del año. El millonario más codiciado se casa". Se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y pagó el maldito conjunto de hojas. Tomó un taxi y se apresuró a volver a casa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pues no quería que su llanto aflorara. No iba a ser capaz de detenerlo una vez que lo dejara salir. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar su celular sonó; era un mensaje de Marco diciéndole que había llegado al hotel y que lo extrañaba, finalizando con un _te amo_ que dolió en carne viva al moreno.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo frente a su casa Ace pagó rápidamente y bajó. Se apresuró a entrar y cerró dando un fuerte portazo, recargándose luego contra la puerta y deslizándose una vez más hasta el piso, el mar que eran sus ojos comenzó a desbordarse y lloró sin contenerse.

Flores, libros, cenas, meses y meses y nunca había conocido realmente a Marco. No tenía ni idea de quien era ese hombre que le había hecho la vida tan dulce en poco tiempo, y que sin embargo ahora parecía destruirle sin piedad. Sollozo y arrojó lejos el celular, que gracias a que cayó en el sofá y rebotó ligeramente hasta la alfombra de la sala no se hizo pedazos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Él solo amó con todas sus fuerzas al ojiazul, le entregó lo mejor que podía, intento hacerle feliz y demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, ¿por qué entonces ahora le tocaba ser el que sufría? ¿Por qué Marco no le había dicho que estaba comprometido desde antes de iniciar todo aquello?

Se sentía como un juguete del cual se habían cansado y ahora desechaban sin miramientos. Entonces era por eso que el mayor se veía tan cansado, por eso parecía tan raro cuando se había despedido de él esa mañana. Sus besos, sus caricias, el tiempo con él nunca significaron nada para el rubio. ¿Por qué entonces le decía que lo amaba? ¿Qué más necesitaba tomar? Si no le quedaba nada, si en ese momento se sentía tan vacío y humillado. No podría volver a Marco, ni siquiera podría quedarse en esa ciudad, qué clase de vida podría llevar cuando todo el mundo se enterara de que fue la diversión de un millonario que le abandonó luego de un tiempo para cumplir su vida al lado de una joven de sociedad, una mujer que sí estaba a su altura. Miró la revista que estaba a su lado y buscó el artículo del compromiso del ojizul. Quería leerlo completo, quería afrontar de la manera más cruda y dolorosa la verdad, enterarse de una vez por todas de qué otras mentiras había creído. Hacerse a la idea de todo lo que él era, todo lo que le había dado al mayor no significaba nada comparado con los miles de beneficios que tendría junto a esa mujer.

Al otro lado del país Marco miraba la lluviosa ciudad desde la ventana de su habitación en el hotel. Una desagradable sensación le inundaba y no encontraba explicación para ésta. Ace aún no había contestado su mensaje, pero tal vez era porque estaba ocupado en el trabajo. No sabía que en ese momento era autor de la desgracia de la persona a la que amaba.


	11. Sin decir adiós

Sanji barría la cafetería y arreglaba las mesas temprano esa mañana. Usualmente eso solía hacerlo el pecoso, pero desde hacía dos días que no había ido al trabajo debido a que estaba enfermo, por lo que era su turno de llegar temprano y abrir el café. Pero el rubio sabía que había algo más, el último día que vio a Ace éste parecía estar bien, fue luego de que esa chica de cabello azul apareció que el pecoso decayó. Sanji no sabía qué pasaba, pero tampoco quería preguntar, pues lo único que el azabache le decía a través de los mensajes es que ya se sentía mejor y no parecía dispuesto a hablar mucho más. Por el rabillo del ojo el chico vio entrar a alguien, estaba por darle la bienvenida cuando al fijarse en la persona que iba entrando por la puerta se percató de que era Ace. O bueno, lo que quedaba de él.

El moreno se veía realmente mal. Estaba pálido y parecía no haber dormido nada en esos dos días, tenía los ojos rojos y unas marcadas ojeras. Y aunque no le había visto en poco tiempo parecía que había adelgazado al menos un par de kilos.

—Ace.

Sanji no podía despegar la mirada del chico que era la desolación en persona. Parecía que apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse.

—¿Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible.

—Gracias. —Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa que partía el alma.

—Pensé que ya te habías recuperado, pero parece que sólo empeoraste. ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

El rubio guio a su compañero hasta una de las mesas, donde le hizo sentarse y le escrutó con preocupación. Lo miró durante un buen rato, pero no parecía que Ace fuera a contarle qué le pasaba o por qué lucía tan mal. Su mirada se encontraba algo perdida y parecía que solo podía concentrarse en las cosas unos segundos antes de abandonar la realidad otra vez.

—Te prepararé un té.

Sanji no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, y estaba por girarse cuando el moreno le detuvo con voz débil.

—No es necesario, ya me iba. Sólo venía a dejar esto.

El pecoso sacó del bolso que llevaba su uniforme de trabajo, perfectamente lavado y planchado, envuelto en una bolsa de plástico.

Sanji se quedó sin habla al ver eso. Le preguntó qué significaba aquello y Ace sólo le dijo que no podía seguir trabajando ahí, que lo lamentaba y que por favor le dijera a su jefe que no era necesario que le diera el pago de ese mes y que le agradecía por la oportunidad que le dio. El rubio parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero al ver la dolida expresión de su compañero no quiso preguntar más. Después de todo probablemente el moreno estaba pasando por algún problema y lo último que quería era ser cuestionado. Aceptó el paquete y vio al azabache dirigirse a la salida, pero se detuvo y dudo un poco antes de volver a ver al de cejas rizadas.

-—Nos vemos. —Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y salió.

Su atónito compañero sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin decir más y vio al moreno partir, teniendo la extraña sensación de que no volvería a verle. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué se iba de repente? Miró el uniforme que tenía en las manos y decidió que era mejor llamar a su jefe. No pudo dar gran explicación a su superior cuando le preguntó el porqué de que el chico se fuera tan repentinamente si era un muchacho tan responsable y trabajador, pues ni él tenía clara la situación. Colgó el teléfono y se quedó en el mostrador, rogando porque Ace estuviera bien y fuera lo que fuera que le acongojara se solucionara pronto.

En otro lado de la ciudad el pecoso viajaba en autobús, dirigiéndose a un lugar que sólo tenía intención de pisar una vez, y saldría de ahí lo más rápido posible luego de cumplir su misión.

Cuando bajó del transporte tuvo que contener las lágrimas antes de levantar la vista y ver el enorme edificio que tenía delante, una construcción cubierta de limpios vidrios que tenía el aspecto de ser el lugar más importante de la ciudad. El sitio donde la familia Newgate tenía sus oficinas, donde según había averiguado trabajaba Marco. El ojiazul seguía de viaje, pero quería dejar algo para él. Entró al lugar y caminó hasta la recepción con paso dudoso, haciéndose pequeño ante la vista de la gente que le rodeaba. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese ambiente, había tantas personas de aspecto importante que caminaban de aquí a allá vestidas con elegantes ropas, desenvolviéndose en una vida que él nunca podría llevar y de la que nunca formaría parte. Todo aquel panorama le parecía despreciable, le hacía sentir mínimo por la idea de que el mayor le hubiese ocultado de ese mundo.

Se acercó a una recepcionista de aspecto agradable y cabello rubio, quien le sonrió al verle, y que intentaba disimular su sorpresa al ver a ese joven de aspecto tan derrotado.

—Bienvenido, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Ella mantenía una voz agradable, haciendo su mejor intento por no demostrar la pena que sentía por ese joven que parecía al borde del llanto.

—Quisiera saber si podría entregar algo. —Preguntó el pecoso mientras buscaba en su bolso un sobre blanco y rectangular de tamaño mediano—. Es para el señor Marco Newgate.

La voz se le quebró al mencionar ese nombre.

—El señor se encuentra de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de unos días. —Ella tomó dudosa el sobre, observándolo— No sé si pueda darle esto, en la recepción no solemos aceptar paquetes y entregarlos a las oficinas centrales, y nadie que no sea miembro de la empresa puede pasar.

Imprimió en su voz un tono de disculpa por no poder ser el hada madrina que ese chico parecía necesitar con urgencia.

El pelinegro miró al suelo y asintió ligeramente. La joven recepcionista sintió una profunda tristeza al ver a ese muchacho, era como si el chico estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y ella sólo quería saltar el mostrador y darle un fuerte abrazo. _Al carajo las reglas_ , pensó, no pasaría nada si no la descubrían. Le hizo una señal al moreno para se acercara discretamente.

—Pero haré una excepción contigo.

Habló en voz baja, mirando en todas las direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie les prestaba atención ni los escuchaba. Era una misión secreta para ayudar a un corazón que sufría.

La mujer le explicó que usualmente el correo se dejaba en unos buzones que se encontraban en una pared al otro lado del recinto, pero que cuando éste se iba a entregar pasaba por un filtro y que no era probable que ese sobre llegara a su destino; así que ella intercedería por él. Ace le sonrió con sinceridad y le agradeció el lindo gesto, esperando no meter en un aprieto a la chica. Ella le restó importancia con un ademán y se despidió del azabache. Cuando el pecoso se alejaba un poco ella vio que el sobre estaba completamente en blanco, no tenía ningún nombre.

—Espera. —Llamó, y el azabache detuvo su camino antes de girarse— ¿De parte de quién debo entregar esto?

É clavo de nuevo la mirada en el suelo y dudó sobre si debía decirle; bueno, después de todo nadie leería algo si no sabía quién lo había mandado, y qué más daba ya que supieran quién había estado ahí.

—Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

Agradeció a la recepcionista una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado.

La joven miró fijamente el sobre y luego a la puerta, pero el chico ya había desaparecido entre el mar de gente que entraba en el lugar y caminaba por la amplia sala. Apretó el sobre contra su pecho y se levantó de su puesto, dirigiéndose rápidamente a los casilleros que usaban los empleados. Buscó el suyo y sacó su bolso, poniendo cuidadosamente el sobre entre las páginas de su novela romántica favorita. Cuidaría muy bien ese papel, ella misma lo entregaría a Marco a como diera lugar, pues por alguna extraña razón sentía que esa era una misión personal, que el chico le había confiado aquel asunto que parecía era de vida o muerte. Suspiró al recordar la abatida expresión del moreno, que parecía ser solo unos años menor que ella. Era demasiado joven para estar sufriendo por lo que sea que sufriera, pero le alegró cuando el pelinegro esbozó una maltrecha sonrisa. Por lo menos le había podido dar un momento de felicidad, y se sentía de maravilla pues había hecho una buena acción.

—Portgas D. Ace. —Repitió la joven en un susurro.

No era un nombre común ni fácil de olvidar, pero por cualquier cosa tomó un bolígrafo y la agenda de su bolso y lo anotó. Luego de guardar todas sus cosas y cerrar su casillero volvió a su lugar y rezó un momento por aquel joven, pues algo le decía que necesitaría todas las bendiciones del mundo muy pronto.

Ace caminaba por el muelle de la playa, el mismo en el que se había sentado con Marco el día en que ambos se sentían acongojados, sólo que ahora estaba solo, ahora era únicamente él quien se sentía destrozado. Sacó el móvil y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle; las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras se apresuraba a contestar.

 _También te extraño y ojalá que vuelvas pronto. Espero que te estés cuidando como me prometiste. Muero por volver a verte._

 _Te amo_

Envió el mensaje y se abrazó a sí mismo, sollozando. A pesar de lo que estaba pasando no le había reprochado nada a Marco, no le había dicho que sabía de su compromiso y de quien era realmente; y el rubio tampoco parecía tener intención de decirle nada, él seguía tan normal como siempre, llenándole de palabras bonitas que ya no tenían ningún significado para el triste corazón del pelinegro. El pecoso envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos, llorando su pena y mirando el mar. Lo que el ojiazul había hecho dolía, pero era peor fingir que no pasaba nada, que seguían siendo las mismas personas que habían pasado tantos días y noches juntos, como si nada hubiera cambiado; como si el alma no le doliera.

Poco a poco se serenó y un rato después solo estaba sentado en esos tablones de madera, viendo el sol ponerse y diciéndose cuanto añoraría ese lugar. Era como si toda la ciudad, todo lo que respiraba y veía le recordara al mayor. Sacó del bolso los audífonos, los conectó a su celular y se dispuso a escuchar todas y cada una de las canciones que el mayor le había dedicado y que habían escuchado juntos tantas veces, encontrando en cada verso las mentiras que le habían hecho feliz en su momento. Se perdía en cada nota, en cada palabra de las canciones mientras sus memorias se arremolinaban en su mente y una a una apuñalaban a su adolorido corazón.

Al otro lado del país Marco estaba en una reunión cuando su celular vibró. Miró discretamente la pantalla de éste y vio que era un mensaje del pecoso, pero no podía atender en ese momento. Le tranquilizaba saber que Ace estaba bien, parecía animado, igual que siempre. Eso le daba un poco de seguridad, le ayudaba a saber que, aunque su familia se molestara por lo que haría, el pecoso estaría ahí para reconfortarle y amarle. Tenía mucho que explicar al moreno también, pero estaba seguro de que no le juzgaría, era un chico demasiado bueno y seguro entendería sus razones para ocultarle quién era. Luego de que todo el embrollo pasara tenía intenciones de salir de viaje con el azabache, quería ir a algún lugar lejano, tal vez incluso otro país o a donde Ace quisiera. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de la vida con él y demostrarle que le amaba y que nunca más le fallaría.

Su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez era una llamada, al ver de quién era colgó, intentando prestar atención a los asuntos que estaba atendiendo. Repitió la misma acción unas cuantas veces hasta que con gran irritación supo que debía contestar si quería estar en paz. Se disculpó con los presentes y salió de la sala, el maldito aparato volvía a vibrar e intentando contener el enojó y las ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared contestó.

—¿Qué pasa, Bay?

— _Hola. No pasa nada, sólo es que hace días que no me llamabas y quería saber si estabas bien_.

La voz de su prometida era toda dulzura, pero él no estaba para responder de la misma forma. Marco alejó el celular y dio un resoplido de frustración. No le gustaba la idea de que le vigilaran, no era un niño para tener que reportarse con nadie, y que su futura esposa pareciera más bien su madre no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Bay, estoy ocupado. No vine hasta acá para pasear o descansar.

 _—Sí, lo sé. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Te extraño._

El ojiazul se tensó y el fastidio amenazaba con hacerle perder la compostura.

—Sí, bueno me tengo que ir, estoy en medio de una reunión.

— _Espera. Hoy me reuní con el planificador de eventos, quisiera que cuando regreses empecemos a ver qué queremos para la boda. Piensa en algunas cosas ¿sí?_

Marco se frotó el puente de la nariz y exhaló de golpe.

—Sí, está bien. Adiós.

Habría dicho que sí a saltar de un precipicio con tal de alejarse de los malditos planes y todas esas cosas pendientes por hacer. Maldijo silenciosamente, estaba cansado y muy harto de la situación. Sabía que la peliazul no tenía intenciones de fastidiarlo ni es que quisiera controlar todo lo que hacía, pero no quería pensar en la boda, ni en ella.

Recordó que debía contestar el mensaje de Ace, y se apresuró en escribir para después volver a la sala de reuniones.

Mientras tanto el azabache había llegado a casa. Ya era tarde y sólo la luna iluminaba la fachada de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró el recibidor, que apenas tenía un poco de luz gracias a los plateados rayos del satélite que se colaban entre las cortinas cerradas, y que estaba completamente lleno con sus cosas empacadas en algunas cajas. Sin encender la luz caminó hasta el comedor y dejó el bolso en la mesa, sacando de este un boleto y unos cuantos folletos con información de una isla.


	12. Distancia

Gracias a todos los que esperan las actualizaciones con ansias. Besos 3

…

El moreno se puso una gruesa chaqueta antes de bajar del barco. Todas sus cosas fueron colocadas en un camión de mudanza y les dio a los encargados la dirección a la que debían ir. Él tomó un taxi, y mientras viajaba por las calles de aquella isla miraba el encapotado cielo. A pesar de que era una playa no era ni remotamente soleada o cálida, pero en parte estaba bien pues congeniaba con su estado de ánimo. El auto tardó quince minutos en llegar hasta el edificio que ahora sería su casa. Miró la fachada del lugar una vez estuvo parado frente a éste y entró, no tan listo para enfrentar su nueva vida, pero sin poder hacer mucho más. En la recepción le esperaba una anciana, quien le dio la bienvenida, parecía una mujer agradable y de instinto maternal. Le entregó las llaves de su departamento y le guío hasta el cuarto piso, Ace abrió la lúgubre habitación y la recorrió; era un lugar pequeño, con dos habitaciones, el baño, una cocina y un pequeño espacio en el que la sala y el comedor se unían. Le agradeció a la mujer y las personas de la mudanza comenzaron a llevar todas sus pertenencias, dejando las cajas apiladas en el recibidor. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado el azabache se dirigió a la que sería su habitación y miró por la ventana, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y el viento soplaba.

A pesar de que no se sentía con ánimos de desempacar comenzó a sacar las cosas de las cajas y las acomodó aquí y allá sin ningún orden en particular, no le importaba como se viera su nueva casa pues sabía que no volvería a sentir que pertenecía a ningún lugar. Quitó las mantas de los muebles y limpió todo, sólo se detuvo un momento para comer un bocadillo a pesar de que no tenía apetito, así que sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y miró a la pared. En sólo dos días había organizado todo el cambio de hogar. Encontró esa pequeña isla en un mapa, investigó y decidió que sería el nuevo lugar donde viviría, así que buscó departamentos, mudanzas y compró un pasaje para irse y nunca más volver. Todo había sido improvisado, pero por lo menos podría salir de esa ciudad. Se sentía con prisa, pues no quería que Marco volviera antes de lo previsto del viaje. No sabía si podía afrontarlo, si podría ver a la cara a quien le estaba haciendo tanto daño. Y luego de llevar a cabo todo su plan ahora solo le restaba encontrar un trabajo.

El dinero no le sobraba, pero por lo menos podría arreglárselas hasta que encontrara un nuevo empleo. A pesar de que necesitaría el pago de ese mes por su trabajo en el café no quiso esperar más tiempo, pues sabía que tendrían que pasar unos días hasta que su jefe le diera el dinero, por lo que decidió arreglárselas con todo lo que tenía ahorrado y las propinas que había ganado ese mes.

Esa era su nueva vida. En una isla eternamente gris a donde sólo se podía llegar por barco y con un clima mayormente lluvioso. No tenía nada, y no había posibilidad de que nadie le encontrara ahí, pues ni siquiera se había despedido de Sanji, mucho menos le había dicho a Marco a donde iría. Incluso cambió su número de celular, así que desapareció sin dejar nada atrás, dispuesto a iniciar una vez más, buscando olvidar el dolor que sentía. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla, la lluvia por fin había parado y podía salir a hacer la compra, y de paso a buscar algún lugar donde podría trabajar. Al bajar a la recepción del edificio se encontró de nuevo con la anciana que lo había recibido. Ésta le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ya se había terminado de instalar, Ace le dijo que todo estaba listo y le agradeció por su hospitalidad, a lo que la mujer le invitó a tomar una taza de té. El moreno no pudo negarse y acompañó a la anciana hasta la pequeña cocina que había detrás de la recepción, pues ella vivía ahí mismo.

El pecoso se encargó de preparar el té mientras la mujer le contaba algunas cosas de la isla y de donde podía encontrar tiendas para realizar la compra, lugares para divertirse y el centro de la ciudad. El azabache le agradeció por todo ello y llevó el té a la mesa, sentándose frente a la anciana.

—¿Y por qué elegiste venir aquí? —Preguntó dulcemente la mujer, tocando un tema que era espinoso para Ace.

El menor suspiró y miró afligido su taza, desde la que el danzante vapor salía.

—Supongo que quería escapar.

—No pareces la clase de muchacho que se mete en problemas. ¿Es por alguien en particular?

Aquella canosa mujer tenía la experiencia suficiente que sus años le habían brindado para saber que ese joven sufría profundamente por alguien, que sus afligidos ojos negros tenían a un causante de la melancolía que los opacaba. Y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando el azabache pareció quebrarse ligeramente bajo la aparente calma de su rostro ojeroso, mientras saladas lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—¿Quién te rompió tanto el corazón muchacho?

Esa voz calmada y la gentil mano que tomaba la suya hacía que el pelinegro no pudiera ocultar más todo lo que le dolía su situación y no tener con quién hablar de ello.

Los océanos que eran los ojos del moreno comenzaron a desbordarse y la mujer le dio un pañuelo al tiempo que le alentaba a desahogarse, pues a veces era necesario disfrutar del dolor para poder dejarlo atrás y seguir. Ace le habló de Marco, le contó del tiempo que pasaron juntos, de las cosas que solían hacer y de lo maravillosa que su vida había sido durante esos meses. Y después la parte más dolorosa, esa que a nadie le había dicho. Le habló del compromiso que mantenía con otra mujer, de la mentira sobre quien era en verdad aquel ojiazul, y de la boda que se acercaba. Se permitió decirle a aquella anciana cómo se sentía, lo mucho que sufría y sentía que odiaba a Marco, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por seguirle amando, por no haberle reprochado el que no le dijera la verdad desde un principio.

—Pero mi niño. —Habló ella observando a su joven huésped que sollozaba—. ¿Nunca te has callado para no herir a alguien que amas?

Él le observó con confusión.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que si él no te dijo nada no fue porque quisiera mentirte, sino porque no deseaba hacerte daño?

El azabache pensó un poco en aquellas palabras, y aunque no se había detenido a pensar en eso, no borraba todo lo que sentía, no quitaba la traición del mayor. Ella sólo se dedicó a seguir escuchando los pesares del moreno y acariciaba sus manos buscando confortarlo. Luego de un par de horas las lágrimas de Ace se habían detenido y ahora sólo se sentía vacío, esa había sido su rutina desde hacía días.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora muchacho?

—Supongo que por el momento iré a comprar algunas cosas y a buscar un trabajo.

El menor se levantó de la mesa, llevando consigo las tazas y cansado se haber llorado tanto otra vez.

—Mi nieta necesita a alguien que le ayude en un pequeño restaurante que acaba de abrir ¿te gustaría trabajar con ella?

No esperó una respuesta cuando también abandonó su lugar para buscar un papel y un bolígrafo para anotar la dirección y el nombre de su nieta.

Ace asintió gustoso, y recibió el papel que la anciana le entregó, escuchando claramente las indicaciones que le daba. Le agradeció de nuevo por todo lo que había hecho por él y salió a la calle, mientras ella le despedía y le decía que podía visitarla siempre que quisiera. El pecoso decidió ir a buscar primero a la nieta de la mujer, al parecer el restaurante estaba a diez minutos de su edificio, así que caminó tranquilamente por las calles, dejando que el frío aire le serenara y pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a la anciana. Y si bien desahogarse le había hecho sentir mejor, todavía quedaba el escozor las heridas que Marco le había causado cada que pensaba en él. Subía una pequeña colina y se giró a ver el gris océano. El ojiazul le había prometido que le buscaría inmediatamente luego de volver a la ciudad ¿qué pensaría al no encontrarle? ¿Qué pensaría de él cuando supiera que había partido? ¿Incluso entonces tal vez movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarle? La imaginación de Ace puso un barco que se dirigía a la isla en las calmadas aguas del mar, soñando que desde el descendería el mayor, buscándole a gritos por la ciudad sólo para encontrarle en aquella calle, y le juraría que ya no era un hombre comprometido, llenándole de palabras de amor y prometiéndole estar a su lado toda la vida, zurciendo así todo el daño que le había causado.

El moreno agitó la cabeza ante esa ilusión y se encontró de nuevo con el vacío horizonte. La tristeza se enterró de nuevo en su pecho y reanudo la caminata. No podía vivir de ilusiones vanas que sólo alimentaban el amor que todavía sentía y vitoreaban al dolor que le quitaba el aliento. Siguió andando y unos minutos después llegó a un pequeño local, pintado con alegres colores y del que salía un exquisito olor. Al entrar una chica con el cabello rosa le dio la bienvenida.

—Hola. —Le saludo tímidamente el pecoso—. He venido por lo del trabajo.

—Pero si aún no he puesto ningún anunció todavía.

Exclamó ella luego de sar un apretón de manos al chico.

-Ah no, tu abuela fue quien me dijo que necesitabas ayuda. Acabo de mudarme hoy a un departamento en su edificio.

—En ese caso está bien.

Ella sonrío como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo y no con un desconocido de demacrado aspecto, pero si su abuela lo había enviado allí sus motivos debía tener.

—¿Has trabajado como mesero antes?

El moreno rio un poco y asintió. Conversaron un rato más y la joven le explicó lo que tendría que hacer, que en realidad era bastante fácil. Sólo debía ayudarle a cocinar, atender las mesas y limpiar. Ace asintió ante todo lo que le decía la chica, era muy agradable y parecía ser de su edad; supuso que se llevarían bien.

—Entonces ¿puedes comenzar desde mañana?

—Claro, vendré temprano—. Le aseguró el moreno.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana. Me llamo Rebecca, por cierto.

—Ace.

El pelinegro se despidió de su nueva jefa y emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia el supermercado.

Salió del local y caminó, buscando una tienda de comestibles pues, aunque no había tenido hambre desde hacía días, no podía dejar de comer. Vivía un extraño debate consigo mismo. Una parte de él quería mandar todo al carajo, encerrarse y no volver a ver a nadie, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía dejarse morir, que debía continuar con su vida y que algún día todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento serian malos recuerdos, de los que podría aprender alguna buena lección.

Encontró por fin un supermercado y compró algunas cosas, principalmente dulces y chocolates que por algún extraño motivo fueron un antojo, pero lo atribuía a que su cuerpo le pedía azúcar luego de haber pasado días alimentándose precariamente y sin apenas dormir más de unas cuantas horas. Caminó de vuelta a casa y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse sin más. No volvería a ver los hermosos atardeceres de su antigua ciudad, ni volvería a sentir el calor de los días mientras el sol brillaba en el cielo. No volvería a ver la extraña mezcla de la noche y el ocaso, todo aquello que había vivido al lado de Marco se había quedado atrás, y él sólo intentaba comenzar de nuevo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el rubio en esos momentos, apenas habían pasado tres días desde que se marchó y le había dicho que tal vez volvería en una semana. Al llegar a casa calentó un plato de comida instantánea y se sentó a ver televisión, luego de pasar un buen rato de no prestar atención a nada de lo que veía por estar sumido en sus pensamientos apagó el aparato, dejó el plato a medio comer y fue a su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida y el agua caliente le ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor, destensando sus músculos y haciéndole sentirse inusualmente cansado. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, que estaba junto a una ventana y le daba una maravillosa vista del paisaje nocturno de su nueva ciudad. Miró la luna, que comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente entre las nubes por momentos, y de nuevo unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos.

—Marco. -Susurró a la noche fría—. ¿Pensarás en mí?

Preguntó mientras miraba el plateado satélite, como si esperaba que éste le diera una respuesta. Pero aquello no le parecía probable, quizá él era el único idiota que pasaba las noches en vela y sentía que no podía seguir, mientras su compañero dormía plácidamente como una persona normal, de esas a las que no les han robado el corazón todavía.

…

Tres días después y de vuelta en la ciudad Marco estaba al borde de la histeria. Había regresado de su viaje y procuro mantenerse calmado luego de que Ace no contestara sus llamadas ni mensajes durante dos días, pero su serenidad se había esfumado cuando al llegar a la isla se percató de que el pecoso no estaba. Su casa se volvía a alquilar y en el trabajo su compañero sólo le había dicho que había renunciado sin más. Recorrió toda la ciudad una y otra vez, pero nada, no había ninguna señal de él y su número de celular ya no servía.

No quería parecer paranoico, pero no sabía qué hacer. Al final una llamada de su secretaría le recordó que tenía varios pendientes en la oficina y decidió que iría a hacer su trabajo rápidamente para después seguir con la búsqueda de Ace, si no aparecía debía recurrir a la policía. Que se pudrieran los reporteros y el gran escándalo que eso ocasionaría.

La recepcionista que había recibido el sobre que el joven había dejado se sorprendió al verle de regreso antes de lo esperado, pero abandonó su puesto en la recepción y corrió hasta su casillero para tomar el sobre que seguía entre las páginas del libro. Se detuvo antes de echar a correr de nuevo. No parecía muy buena idea interceptar a su jefe en las escaleras o el elevador y decirle que un chico que era la tristeza hecha persona le había dejado algo. Decidió entonces subir hasta las oficinas principales, podía decir que le habían mandado a llamar desde ahí y con eso se libraría del posible regaño por descuidar tanto tiempo su puesto. Tomó aire y se dirigió a los elevadores, se sentía nerviosa, pero no podía flaquear, ese chico le había confiado aquella misión y la cumpliría a toda costa, sólo esperaba no perder el trabajo por hacerla de mandadera celestial.

Se detuvo ante la enorme puerta de la oficina de Marco, tomo un respiro y se arregló discretamente la ropa. Iba a entregar un encargo, pero no por eso desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hablar directamente con uno de los millonarios más perseguidos, codiciados y guapos del país. Tocó la madera ligeramente y esperó hasta que escuchó una afirmativa para entrar. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró lentamente en la oficina, temblando un poco y tratando de disimular sus nervios. Marco estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, y tenía que ser honesta, ese hombre quitaba el sueño con sólo mirarlo.

—Buenos días, señor. —Le saludo tímidamente—. Disculpe la interrupción.

—Pasa. —Le indicó el ojiazul.

No tenía tiempo para perderlo en una nerviosa chica así que ni siquiera la miró. Ella, que antes había visto a su jefe llegar a la oficina y sonreír a todos, se sorprendía de lo frío e irritado que parecía el heredero de los Newgate en ese momento. Quería salir corriendo antes de cometer una estupidez, pero ya se encontraba ahí y no podía rendirse durante la batalla.

—Venía a entregarle esto.

Mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio, extendió el sobre en dirección al ojiazul, pero al ver que el hombre no tenía intensión de recibirlo lo dejó en el escritorio de éste, esperando porque dijera algo o al menos reaccionara, la estaba matando con esa falta de reacción.

Marco dirigió sus azules orbes hasta lo que la mujer dejó frente a él y luego miró a la chica por encima de la montura de sus gafas. _¡Dios!_ Pensó ella cuando esos ojos le escrutaron.

—El correo se deja en los buzones. —Le espetó el rubio mientras le miraba con un poco de fastidio.

La chica se volvió un manojo de nervios y jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de explicarle sin titubear porqué ese sobre no estaba con todo el correo como debería.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero, bueno, un joven me pidió que se lo entregara, y no quise dejarlo en el correo porque parecía ser algo urgente.

El ojiazul tomó el sobre y lo miró por ambos lados. Al ver que no tenía ningún nombre escrito miró interrogante a la joven.

—Es de parte de Portgas D. Ace.

Ella estrujaba el papel en donde había escrito el nombre de ese joven solo por si llegaba a olvidarse de él durante su súbita subida de adrenalina.

El rubio reaccionó ante el nombre y miró de nuevo a la chica, que creía haber dicho algo que no debía por la repentina expresión de su jefe. Parecía que el alma se le había salido del cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo vino? ¿Te dijo algo más aparte de dejar esto?

Sus preguntas ansiosas surgieron una tras otra. Ella pareció dudar un segundo antes de responder.

—Vino hace dos días, pero sólo me pidió que le entregara eso y no dijo más. Sé que no debí recibirlo, pero él parecía tan triste. Estaba muy pálido y ojeroso. Por favor discúlpeme.

Siguió jugueteando con el papel, observando al suelo y lista para escuchar que había sido despedida por ser tan tonta.

—No, hiciste bien. Gracias por haberlo traído. Descuida no tendrás problemas—. Marco se sentía culpable por haber desquitado su mal humor en aquella joven, que no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo por sus propias decisiones—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La mujer se ruborizó ante el ofrecimiento de su jefe y titubeó, le aseguró que no necesitaba nada, pero Marco insistió y le dijo que le daría el doble de sueldo esa semana. Ella le agradeció y se dispuso a retirarse, dejando a un consternado ojiazul que miraba ese sobre como si acabara de mostrarle la lengua. Al cruzar finalmente la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí dio un hondo suspiro, aliviada de que todo hubiera salido bien y volvió a su trabajo, radiante de felicidad.

El rubio acariciaba el papel del sobre mientras sentía nervios. Era un sobre de tamaño mediano y parecía contener varias cosas pues estaba ligeramente lleno. Tomó un abrecartas y rasgo el papel. Dentro había cuatro hojas perfectamente dobladas, una blanca con algo escrito y tres más que parecían ser de una revista. Se decidió por abrir primero estas últimas, y su corazón se detuvo durante un instante al ver qué había en ellas.

Esas hojas, arrancadas de alguna publicación, le mostraban a él y a Bay en su fiesta de compromiso. En ellas había a todo detalle fotos de la fiesta, de él arrodillado pidiéndole matrimonio a la peliazul y del beso que le había dado luego de bailar. Sintió la desesperación inundar su mente al leer todo lo que la redacción decía, ahí estaba una resumida, pero completa biografía de su vida, donde todas sus mentiras estaban al descubierto. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sabía que esa fiesta sería noticia, pero no contaba con que llegaría a las manos de Ace pues éste odiaba leer revistas. Tomó entonces la hoja blanca y la abrió rápidamente. La caligrafía del moreno llenaba el papel y comenzó a leer.

 _Marco._

 _Para cuando leas esto yo no estaré más en la ciudad, perdóname por irme sin decir ni siquiera adiós, pero no deseo verte de nuevo. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que sé lo que pasa y lamento que tu juego no haya durado más de unos meses. Me doy cuenta de que realmente nunca te conocí y que todo lo que creía saber son sólo mentiras. No espero hacerte sentir mal con esta carta, sólo quería que supieras que ya no debes temer por tus secretos y que no planeo interrumpir tus planes._

 _Me voy porque no quiero ser un estorbo, no quiero ser un escándalo ante la perfecta vida que piensas llevar con esa mujer, y no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie, todo se mantendrá entre tú y yo como hasta ahora. Supongo que debo agradecerte por el tiempo que me diste, por las cosas que hiciste por mí y por darme un amor que, aunque falso, me hizo realmente feliz. No esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, pero creo que entre nosotros ya no queda nada, y ni siquiera sé si alguna vez lo hubo, pero prefiero partir antes de que vuelvas. Las despedidas no son necesarias._

 _Espero que seas muy feliz con tu novia y en tu matrimonio. No te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero pedirte que nunca más me busques, y yo tampoco te volveré a molestar._

 _Ace_


	13. Ausencia

El ojiazul veía a través de la enorme ventana de su oficina mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Una suave brizna caía fuera y el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado, su mirada ausente ante sus pensamientos. Caminó después hasta un mueble junto a su escritorio y sacó una licorera, de donde sirvió un poco de whiskey en un vaso. Bebió el líquido, que quemaba en su garganta y sintió el aroma del alcohol en sus fosas nasales. Nunca le había gustado beber, sólo lo hacía por compromiso en las fiestas, pero desde que Ace se había ido había pasado a ser una pequeña costumbre tomar uno que otro trago durante el día y fumar más de lo debido.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que leyó la carta del pecoso, ya ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del tiempo que transcurría, se había vuelto un poco ajeno al mundo. Lo único que podía ocupar su mente era la imagen del moreno. Pensarle enterándose de que todo lo que había vivido estaba sobre cimientos de papel, que la persona a la que amaba sólo le había engatusado con mentiras, todo lo que vio debió romperle. Marco no podía soportar la idea del chico llorando y dándose cuenta de que sus ilusiones se esfumaban, destrozándose de golpe ante la dura verdad. ¿Por qué se había permitido llegar hasta ahí? ¿Por qué no tuvo las agallas de decirle lo que sucedía? Por su cobardía le había deshecho el corazón a un chico que sólo le había dado lo mejor de sí, que le había entregado su vida a cambio de unas cuantas promesas vacías y un futuro incierto.

Y ahora Marco no tenía nada por lo que seguir, no le restaba algo que pudiera hacerle ver los días como Ace le había enseñado. Sus sonrisas habías desaparecido, sus ganas de salir de la cama por las mañanas eran nulas y el fingir con su familia que todo iba sobre ruedas no era algo que se molestaría en hacer. La razón de su alegría ya no estaba y ahora simplemente le restaba llevar la culpa de haber herido a quien más le había querido en su vida.

A pesar de que dolía, esperaba que el moreno estuviera bien, que no sufriera por alguien como él que no valía la pena. Se negaba a pensar que eso era obra del destino, que su futuro era con Bay y no con el azabache. Para él la única certeza que había tenido era la de que debía permanecer junto al moreno, que eran el uno para el otro, y no podía culpar al destino cuando fue él quien no tomó la oportunidad que había tenido de vivir el amor. Esperaba que Ace pudiera superar toda esa pena y encontrara a alguien que le hiciera feliz, quería que pudiera ser capaz de seguir, incluso cuando la idea del chico con alguien más le torturaba muchísimo. Sin embargo, Marco sólo se había quedado estancado en esos días felices, huyendo de su realidad con memorias que le dolían. Cuando leyó aquella carta darse cuenta de que todo había terminado no fue lo peor, lo más difícil de asimilar era que había obligado al moreno a marcharse e iniciar otra vida por segunda vez, ¿qué derecho tenía él de quitarle lo que había logrado en todos esos meses con sólo leer una maldita noticia?

Ace le había pedido que se olvidara de él, que no le buscara y que fuera feliz, pero cómo pensaba él que no querría buscarle, que no querría explicarle que las cosas no eran como pensaba. Cómo creía que podría ser feliz cuando él era todo lo que añoraba en el mundo. No podía olvidarle, no podía echar a la basura sus recuerdos, sí tal vez era lo mejor que podía hacer, por él, por Bay y por su futuro, pero el primer amor no se borra, y nada de lo que pasa es realmente olvidado. Podía eliminar todos los mensajes y llamadas que mantuvo con él, pero cómo se deshacía de sus recuerdos. De qué manera se dejaban ir los momentos en aquella playa, las noches en su casa, sus sonrisas y miradas. Fueron un cuento corto, pero a veces las historias que menos duran son las que mejor se viven, y no porque hayan estado juntos poco tiempo su cariño carecía de intensidad; él no quería pasar la página, no quería continuar. En la historia que había escrito con el moreno dejaría una hoja marcada por si algún día él regresaba, por si era capaz de perdonarle y volver a su lado.

Marco era consciente de que debía hacer lo necesario para no pensar más en Ace, por el propio bien de éste y no por el suyo, pues mientras siguiera amándole así de fuerte tendría ganas de buscarle, querría desaparecer la distancia y encontrar el azabache, incluso cuando eso sólo le hiciera más daño al menor. Se había ido porque sabía qué era lo mejor para sí y ahora el ojiazul debía entender poco a poco que nunca iba a volver. Sintió su corazón apretujarse ante la idea de que envejecería junto a alguien que no quería, que en unos meses le juraría amor a una mujer que para él no era más que una buena amiga desde su más tierna infancia. Pero si Ace se había ido era justamente para que él cumpliera ese futuro y ahora sabía que era lo único que le quedaba; una vez más no pudo actuar a tiempo para evitar lastimar a alguien.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus pesares y se giró para apagar el cigarrillo, viendo a Thatch dejar unos papeles en la mesa y sentarse frente a él luego de recorrer el lugar con pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? —Le cuestionó mientras tomaba el vaso donde Marco había bebido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó con desinterés el ojiazul mientras tomaba los papeles y se sentaba, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

—Vamos a ver —Comenzó Thatch mientras dejaba el vaso y miraba fijamente a su hermano—, cambias de un día para otro, de pronto pareces radiante de felicidad y el mundo es color de rosa. Luego te comprometes y pareces desdichado junto a Bay, te vas de viaje pareciendo humano y cuando regresas prácticamente muerto en vida. No sé tú, pero creo que no es muy normal, Marco.

El rubio seguía evitando la acusadora mirada del castaño, pero no podía negar que tenía razón, era solo que no quería admitirlo en voz alta, no podía hacerlo.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

La respuesta fue tajante, intentando que los esfuerzos de su hermano por averiguar qué sucedía cesaran. A esas alturas de la vida debería haber aprendido que las cosas no terminaban solo porque él así lo deseara.

—No, es que no te pido que me cuentes nada si no quieres, pero te estás muriendo, Marco no creas que no nos damos cuenta. No pienses que no hemos visto cómo llegas a casa y no sales de tu habitación, cómo estás aquí y te ahogas en trabajo que no te corresponde.

—Thatch, ya basta. —Le advirtió con voz de hielo.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Es que piensas hacer todo lo que puedas para arruinar tu vida?

—No. —Contestó apretando los dientes.

—¿Es que ya no quieres seguir aquí?

—No es nada de eso.

—¡¿Entonces qué es Marco?!

—¡Eso no te importa Thatch, no te importa ni a ti ni a nadie! —Alzó la voz y golpeó el escritorio con las manos mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Si seguía intentando mantener la compostura solo conseguiría romperse más pronto, así que quiso huir de las interrogantes que amenazaban cada vez más con desenmascararle.

—¡Sí me importa porque eres mi hermano! Y no me gusta ver lo que haces. —El castaño también gritaba y se levantó de su lugar—. ¿Qué perdiste como haberte puesto así? De pronto sólo parecía que no te conocíamos.

Su abatido hermano mayor sólo le miró fijamente durante un segundo antes de volver a girarse hacia el cristal de la ventana.

—No lo entenderías. —Contestó y la voz se le quebró.

—Nos contábamos todo Marco, sólo quiero saber qué tienes. Quiero ayudarte.

Los orbes del rubio se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas, pero contuvo el llanto y no miró a su hermano. Lo que menos necesitaba era preocupar también a su familia, pero no podía ocultar lo mucho que sufría. Thatch siempre había estado ahí para él, en todas sus historias de citas fallidas, chicas hermosas y una que otra borrachera, tal vez era justo que al menos supiera lo que le pasaba, por qué ahora parecía muerto en vida. Finalmente suspiró.

—Conocí a alguien más, antes de navidad.

Se detuvo un momento, necesitaba tomar aire para hablar todo lo que había callado en meses.

—Estuve con otra persona antes de la fiesta de compromiso, eso es todo ¿feliz?

El silencio de su hermano le hizo sentir nervioso, y cuando por fin tuvo valor suficiente para encararlo le sorprendió la neutralidad del rostro de éste.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Dijo Thatch volviendo a sentarse, el ojiazul le miró sorprendido e interrogante—. No soy idiota Marco. Tú no solías sonreír tanto ni faltar al trabajo, sin contar con que jamás habías pasado tantas noches sin dormir en casa a no ser que fuera en una de tus escapadas, pero no creo que te hayas ido a acampar sólo por una noche tantas veces durante estos meses ¿o sí?

El tono de voz del castaño aligeró la carga del ojiazul, quien incluso sonrío.

Realmente había sido tonto al pensar que podría engañar a todos en su familia, esas personas que le conocían incluso tal vez mejor que él mismo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el escritorio un segundo para luego observar de nuevo a su hermano, dispuesto a sincerarse por fin.

—Lo conocí cuando fui a comprar el escritorio para la nueva casa con Bay.

Un suspiro doloroso abandonó sus labios cuando ocupó de nuevo su sitio, listo para liberar un poco de lo mucho que le atormentaba. Al menos había alguien ahí que no le juzgaba.

—Trabajaba en un café. Tiene veintiún años.

Y así comenzó a hablarle de ese moreno, de sus adorables pecas y esa tierna sonrisa. Le contó a su hermano todo, las flores, las salidas, las noches en aquella casita. Que en año nuevo no fue a las fiestas por estar con él, que esa noche le besó por primera vez. Le habló de cómo el pecoso le hizo ver la vida de otra manera, de que gracias a él comenzó a darse cuenta de que no debía casarse, pero que fue demasiado cobarde para renunciar a lo que ya había iniciado. Y después le dijo la manera tan vil en que le había mentido, negándose a contarle que sus mundos no coincidían, ocultándole que se casaría; y como todo aquello terminó por ser descubierto por el chico de la peor manera. Que ahora no sabía nada de él, que se había ido sin dejar nada más que una carta y la razón de su partida tras de sí. Thatch escuchaba en silencio a su hermano, viéndole descargar todo aquello que tanto le lastimaba y sufriendo por verle en esa situación. Había esperado que su hermano tuviera un amorío cualquiera con una chica, pero las cosas distaban de ser como creía. La verdad es que todo lo que había vivido con ese muchacho era una cátedra sobre lo que debía ser el amor, y no le juzgaba por haberse enamorado de otro hombre. Pero ahora que todo había acabado sólo quedaban los trozos de lo que se había roto, que herían el corazón de Marco y al parecer el de ese joven al que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer para agradecerle que hiciera de su gruñón hermano una persona feliz, al menos por un tiempo.

—Si tanto le amas ¿por qué no lo buscas? —Preguntó cuándo el ojizul terminó de contarle todo.

Marco negó con la cabeza. ¡Pero claro que quería buscarle! Sólo que no tenía la cara para ir a destrozarle todavía más la vida a Ace, y ni siquiera sabía en dónde encontrarle.

—Ya le hice suficiente daño. —Habló en voz baja—. No puedo ir a buscarlo ahora para pedirle perdón cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. No es justo para él. Y si se fue es porque tiene razón, desde un principio yo debía cumplir con Bay y no jugar con sus sentimientos.

—¿Pero sí es justo para ti arruinar tu vida con Bay?

La pregunta de Thatch estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Marco se encogió de hombros y exhaló pesadamente.

—Tal vez sí. Me lo merezco, y aunque pase toda mi vida sufriendo no será ni de cerca lo que debo pagar. No se asemejará ni un poco a lo que Ace debió sentir al saber todo, ni a lo que debe estar pasando. Por más que quisiera que él no resintiera todo esto no creo que eso sea posible.

—Ace. —Repitió el castaño, como si saboreara las letras en la boca—. Tiene un bonito nombre.

—¡Todo en él es bonito, Thatch! —Marco hablaba como si tratara de explicar a su hermano una maravilla que no se podía poner en palabras—. Todo en él es jodidamente maravilloso.

—Entonces no lo dejes ir. Si nunca podrás decir de Bay lo que dices de Ace no renuncies Marco. Sí, la cagaste, pero alguien así no se encuentra todos los días, y te vas a arrepentir toda la vida de abandonar todo por un error.

El rubio se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Por más que quisiera explicar de la mejor forma sus sentimientos no había manera de que pudiera decir que no era capaz de ir a ver a ese chico y hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido. Porque tal vez podía arreglarle la vida, pero igual podía destruirlo más, después de todo, él no sabía nada del azabache y no había manera de saber cómo estaba pasándolo.

El castaño se quedó con su hermano un rato más hasta que éste le aseguro que ya se sentía mejor. No le dio palabras de aliento al ojiazul, no intentó decirle que todo estaría bien, pues sabía que Marco no necesitaba eso. Sabía que nada le haría sentir mejor ante la desdicha que afrontaba, y él sólo estaría ahí para apoyarle, para escucharle cuando lo necesitara y ayudarle a ponerse de pie cuando sintiera que no podía seguir. Sólo le prometió que aquella situación se quedaría entre ambos y que no saldría de esas cuatro paredes.

Al parecer Bay tendría que aprender a vivir con un hombre vació si pretendían seguir con eso del matrimonio. No es que la chica le cayera mal, pero era de su conocimiento que, aunque ella era consciente de que Marco no la amaba, estaba dispuesta a casarse y que creía que podía lograr que el ojiazul la quisiera al final de todo. Y por lo que veía, si antes la joven llevaba las de perder ahora estaba simple y sencillamente sin ninguna oportunidad.


	14. Ensoñaciones

_El moreno caminaba por unas conocidas calles, con el sol brillando sobre su cabeza y el aroma de mar en el aire. Miraba todas las caras que se le cruzaban, recorría los lugares con la vista, buscaba algo que sabía que podía encontrar ahí. Indiscretamente buscaba un encuentro, volver a verle. Entre la multitud reconoció una rubia cabellera, acomodada en un peinado extravagante, y su corazón se detuvo un momento sólo para acelerarse desmedidamente después. La sonrisa se congelo en sus labios al verle llevar de la mano a una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros como la noche. Reían y se veían tan alegres…_

—Ace.

Despertó dando un pequeño respingo, con algunas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y el dorso de sus brazos, donde había estado apoyado. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en el restaurante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto adormilado mientras frotaba sus parpados y secaba las saladas gotas con la mano, intentando que su jefa no se percatara de ello.

—Te quedaste dormido de nuevo. -Le dijo dulcemente Rebecca, quién le había despertado sacudiéndole un poco.

Aquella era la tercera vez que sucedía en lo que iba de la semana, y lejos de molestarle que el chico hiciera eso en el trabajo, le preocupaba.

—Discúlpame. — Pidió el pecoso, al tiempo que ocultaba la mirada tras sus negros cabellos.

—¿De nuevo no has podido dormir por las noches? —Le cuestionó la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ace no contestó. Si bien había noches en la que no podía conciliar el sueño o dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, últimamente había dormido más de la cuenta. En cuanto llegaba a casa a penas y podía cenar algo antes de tocar la cama y caer rendido. Se sentía inusualmente cansado, no sólo física, sino emocionalmente, de una manera que el sueño no podía aliviar por más que durmiera durante días.

La pelirrosa estaba preocupaba por el chico. Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Ace había llegado a la ciudad y ya habían forjado una gran amistad, por lo que no era sólo por el trabajo que Rebecca se inquietaba. El pecoso no había tenido el mejor aspecto desde que le conoció, pero su mal estado no parecía menguar, al contrario, sólo daba la impresión de que se había hecho peor. El moreno llevaba consigo una gran carga emocional, que había llegado a afectarle físicamente, aunque ahora se veía un poco más cansado y había adelgazado unos cuantos kilos. Ella procuraba vigilar que comiera bien y su abuela a veces le visitaba en casa, pero si nadie iba a verle Ace a duras penas salía de su departamento cuando no trabajaba. La vida del pecoso era sólo el trabajo y su casa, bueno, también la playa, pero sólo algunas veces le habían visto ir ahí.

La chica regresó con el pecoso, dejó una taza de té delante de él y se sentó a su lado, con un poco de la bebida caliente para ella también. El azabache le sonrió un poco y le agradeció.

—Si no te sientes bien deberías ir a ver al médico.

Observó al joven beber a sorbos. Muchas veces antes le había pedido que acudiera a una revisión, pero él se negaba. Tal vez porque sabía que no era una enfermedad lo que le aquejaba.

—No te preocupes, no creo que esto sea algo que el doctor pueda curar.

Esa respuesta le partió el corazón a la pelirrosa, pero probablemente aquello era cierto. Ningún doctor puede curar un corazón roto y el desamor. Ella acarició cariñosamente la mano del chico y se mantuvieron callados durante un momento.

Hacía mucho que Ace le había contado el motivo por el que estaba en esa isla y ella no había podido evitar llorar ante la historia del chico. Incluso luego de todo lo que estaba padeciendo por culpa del tal Marco el pelinegro seguía hablando de él con una devoción admirable. Le amaba, de eso no había duda, por la manera en que le describía; sin embargo, la forma en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero también de ilusión al hablar de él dolía incluso para ella. Era claro que el moreno aún guardaba amor para aquella persona que, aunque no lo dijera, todavía mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver y era precisamente eso lo que más sorprendía, que Ace se había ido para no ser un estorbo en la vida de su amado, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a estar con él si la vida en algún momento se los permitía. Aún soñaba con verle llegar a buscarle. Era ese el motivo por el que el azabache bajaba a la playa.

Un día en que no había mucho trabajo y decidieron cerrar temprano vio al pecoso dirigirse al puerto de la ciudad. La pelirrosa decidió seguirle de lejos, y al llegar a la playa le sorprendió lo que vio. Ace estaba sentado en una de las muchas sillas dispuestas en la arena, mirando fijamente el horizonte y parecía hablar con la nada. Era la desgarradora imagen de un joven enamorado, esperando fielmente la llegada de alguien que nunca vendría, permitiéndose soñar que todas las promesas que le habían sido entregadas serían cumplidas. Rebecca nunca le había dicho al moreno que sabía lo que hacía, sólo su abuela era conocedora de los días en que su amigo iba a observar el océano, viendo los barcos de turistas llegar, y buscando con la mirada a aquel que le había roto el corazón.

 _—No podemos hacer nada por él. —L_ e había dicho su abuela— _Ni todas las palabras de aliento en este mundo van a sanar la herida que tiene. A veces sólo la persona que te lastima es la misma que te puede curar, y él sigue creyendo es ese hombre. Sigue pensando que cumplirá su promesa de venir a buscarle, incluso cuando le pidió que no volviera más a su vida._

Rebecca miró la entrada del local, la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Eso significaba que probablemente no vendrían más clientes ese día. Se levantó y cerró la puerta de vidrio, poniendo el cartel de "cerrado" y volvió a su lugar. Parecía que el moreno ni siquiera se había inmutado ante sus movimientos.

—Deberías comer algo.

Por más que dijera Ace no la miraba, suponía que para evitar que viera sus ojos llorosos luego de las lágrimas que había derramado dormir.

—Sólo has desayunado y ya es tarde.

—La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

—Pero esa no es excusa. Vamos, te cocinaré lo que quieras. —Ofreció la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

El azabache curvó ligeramente los labios intentando imitar el gesto de la joven y le agradeció, asegurándole que comería lo que sea que ella cocinara. Rebecca se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando al pecoso de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él alejó un poco la taza de té ya vacía y posó sus brazos sobre la mesa, recargando la barbilla en estos y miró la lluvia. Las gotas cayendo siempre le recordaban a Marco, traían a su memoria ese día en aquella cueva. Casi parecía que podía sentir de nuevo los labios del mayor, que escuchaba su voz diciéndole que lo amaba, casi sentía el tacto de esa acanelada piel. Desde que se había ido intentó con todas sus fuerzas no buscar nada que pudiera darle alguna información sobre el ojiazul, pero luego de unas semanas su convicción se fue al caño y buscó desesperadamente periódicos y revistas donde pudiera saber algo del mayor. Afortunadamente había encontrado unas cuantas cosas en algunas publicaciones, y ahora todo lo que tenía de Marco eran algunas fotografías y recortes, todos guardados en una cajita de metal en el buró junto a su cama. Se alegraba cuando veía alguna noticia en la que el rubio había logrado terminar exitosamente alguna negociación, o cuando se informaba algo sobre su familia. Incluso había leído unas cuantas cosas sobre la boda de su amado que, aunque aún no se había concertado un día para celebrarla, se aseguraba sería el evento del año. Aquello le destrozaba de muchas maneras, pero al menos alguien era feliz en todo ese tiempo, al menos el sacrificio de su amor había servido para que Marco obtuviera lo que había planeado desde antes de conocerle.

—¿Has sabido algo de él? —Preguntó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Rebecca.

La pelirrosa dio un suspiro y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, mirando al pecoso que estaba de espaldas a ella. De una u otra manera ella había pasado a ser parte las averiguaciones de Ace, y todo había comenzado cuando él encontró un periódico que la chica había dejado a medio leer en el restaurante. No contaba con que el moreno encontraría ahí una foto del rubio acompañada sobre una noticia sobre Dios sabe qué y le pidió que siempre que supiera algo del ojiazul le avisara, y que si en los periódicos o revistas que leía publicaban algo sobre él, las guardara.

—No, no he leído nada últimamente. —Contestó ella.

Aquello era mentira, esa mañana había leído algo que Ace no debía saber. La boda ya tenía fecha y se llevaría a cabo en tres meses. Al principio pensó que debía darle aquella noticia para que de una vez por todas pudiera dejar atrás a Marco, pero luego de analizar un momento la situación decidió que no era lo mejor, pues no sabía que sería capaz de hacer el azabache. Su salud mental ya era precaria como para darle un último empujón que tal vez terminaría de arrojarle al vacío.

Terminó de cocinar y sirvió todo en un par de platos, que Ace le ayudó a llevar a la mesa y se sentaron a comer.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

Habló Rebecca antes de ingerir un bocado. Luego de un mes con ese chico le conocía lo suficiente para saber que, si quería mantener una conversación, debía iniciarla ella, pues el pecoso apenas podía estar presente en la realidad si se le dejaba por su cuenta.

—Supongo que ver televisión y comer todo lo que pueda.

Probablemente esa hubiera sido una respuesta que los hubiera hecho reír, sino fuera porque carecía de toda gracia en voz de ese joven.

Rebecca siguió intentando hacer que el moreno hablara y contestara a sus preguntas con algo más que monosílabos durante el resto de la comida. Luego de dos horas, y cuando la lluvia al fin comenzaba a menguar, ambos miraban una película en la televisión y bebían más té, pues había comenzado a hacer frío, muy propio de las noches en esa isla.

Ace no prestaba atención realmente a lo que veía en la pantalla cuando una sensación desagradable apareció en su estómago. Sintió un retortijón y cómo un asqueroso sabor le invadía la boca. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió al baño, inclinándose sobre el retrete apenas entró y devolviendo todo lo que había comido. Las arcadas eran fuertes y le hacían doler los costados, pero no podía evitarlo. La pelirrosa se quedó pasmada cuando el azabache echó a correr, pero le siguió hasta el baño, y ahora le apartaba el cabello de la cara, golpeándole un poco la espalda mientras éste vomitaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Cuando Ace sintió que no le quedaba nada más que devolver se sentó y apoyó la espalda en la fría pared del baño, le dolían horrible las costillas y debía recuperar la respiración. La chica le dio pañuelo tras pañuelo, y mientras él se limpiaba la boca ella secaba el sudor que le cubría el rostro y el cuello. Tocó la frente del moreno con el dorso de la mano, no tenía fiebre ni parecía resfriado, pero cuando el azabache hizo ademán de levantarse Rebecca se lo impidió, pidiéndole que se quedara un momento más en el piso, no quería que se mareara al ponerse de pie y el chico tenía aspecto de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Luego de unos minutos y de que Ace le asegurara que podía ponerse en pie volvieron al comedor. Permanecieron un rato sentados y luego el moreno tomó sus cosas, se despidió de la joven y caminó de vuelta a su casa. De nuevo se sentía cansado y el esfuerzo de vomitar al parecer resintió los músculos de su abdomen, en el que sentía unas ligeras punzadas.

Mientras, Rebecca estaba sumamente preocupada por el pecoso, y no iba a esperar hasta que éste colapsara sin más para hacer algo. Antes de cerrar el restaurante tomó la guía de teléfono y buscó un doctor que pudiera revisar qué le sucedía a Ace. Aunque ella tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba no quería hacer ninguna conjetura ni decirle nada al pecoso, pues sabía que no se lo tomaría a bien, ya tenía suficientes problemas intentando reconstruir su vida como para darle una preocupación más. Así que esperaría a que un especialista confirmara sus sospechas, pero rogaba a Dios porque no fuera lo que ella pensaba.


	15. Más que recuerdos

Ace caminaba todavía adormilado hacia la puerta, pues alguien más que tocar aporreaba la pobre madera. Eran las once de la mañana y el chico seguía en pijama, estaba cansado y a pesar de que desde que había llegado a casa la tarde anterior se había ido a dormir no parecía ser suficiente todavía.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Rebecca entró sin más, dándole los buenos días.

—¿Seguías en la cama a esta hora? —Preguntó mientras dejaba algunas bolsas de supermercado en el comedor.

—No voy a trabajar hoy Rebecca, ¿o es que también piensas torturarme en mis días libres? —Cuestionó él, frotándose los parpados y bostezando.

Ella sonrío ante las palabras del moreno y se giró a mirarle.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No has vuelto a vomitar?

La pelirrosa puso su mano en la frente del chico, quién no parecía estar resfriado, pero no por eso se libraría de lo que harían ese día.

Ace sólo negó con la cabeza y le miró con sus acostumbrados ojos tristes.

—Bien, será mejor que te des un baño, mientras yo prepararé el desayuno. Traje algunas cosas porque estoy segura de que apenas tienes un par de comestibles en el refrigerador. Tenemos que salir en dos horas —Le informó ella mientras hacía uso de su fuerza para llevar las bolsas a la cocina.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

El pecoso estaba desconcertado, pero no era como si tuviera mucha energía para demostrarlo, o siquiera un poco de interés en qué haría esa chica con su día.

—Al doctor —Respondió ella como si fuera algo obvio.

—No quiero. —Espetó inmediatamente el moreno mientras hacía un puchero.

—No es una pregunta, Ace. Tú no te has sentido bien y yo no voy a esperar a que mueras en el trabajo para que dejes que alguien te revise, y si debo llevarte a rastras como si fueras un crío lo haré. —Sentenció la chica mientras le miraba con sus ambarinos ojos llenos de decisión—. Anda, ve a tomar un baño y yo cocinaré.

Probablemente cualquier otra persona se habría molestado un tanto, negándose rotundamente a seguir instrucciones. Pero él no podía hacer eso, todo lo que podía seguir era que se sintiera abrumado por la enorme muestra de cariño que su amiga tenía para con él.

—Gracias.

El pecoso habló con un hilo de voz mientras algunas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Esa chica era un ángel en su vida, y si no hubiera sido por ella y su abuela él estaría completamente solo. Y ahora se preocupaba por su salud y estaba dispuesta a no dejarle morir. La pelirrosa le abrazó cariñosamente y Ace correspondió.

—Me harás llorar también. —Dijo ella y cuando se separó del pecoso unas pequeñas lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos.

El moreno se dirigió al baño mientras la chica se dedicaba a cocinar, y de paso se apresuró a limpiar un poco el ligero desastre que había en el departamento, pues sabía que él tardaría en salir de la ducha. Ace solía perder la noción del tiempo, sólo parecía hundirse en su mente y no hacía caso de su entorno hasta que algo le sacaba de sus ensoñaciones y le hacía volver a la realidad.

Casi una hora después el azabache volvió con la chica, desayunaron y él le agradeció, otra vez el mar de sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse. En el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que estaba solo llorar se había vuelto prácticamente parte de su rutina, pero últimamente se sentía más sensible, y si antes podía evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran cuando alguien más le miraba ahora casi no podía ni contenerlas, pero no le había prestado mucha atención a esto pues creía que era parte de superar la pérdida de su amado. Solo seguir perdido líquido por los ojos mientras intentaba afrontar la realidad.

Terminaron de comer y el chico se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras la pelirrosa esperaba en la sala. Miró el bolso que llevaba consigo, no sabía si debía hacer lo que había planeado o esperar hasta ir al doctor, pero Ace podía reaccionar mal cuando viera el lugar al que le había llevado y no quería que saliera huyendo antes de esclarecer sus sospechas. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, no es que fuera fácil decirle a un chico sumamente dañado emocionalmente "¡Oye! Creo que puedes estar en cinta"

Rebecca miró al azabache, que estaba limpiando las cosas que ella usó para cocinar. No tenía la certeza de que todas las cosas que le pasaban al moreno fueran síntomas de embarazo, pero lo cierto es que no eran completamente normales los cambios que su amigo había tenido últimamente, y si se había acostado con Marco cuando todavía estaba con él pues no había mucho qué pensar. Que un hombre se embarazara en esos días ya no era algo tan raro, pero sí seguía siendo un tipo de tabú para algunas personas, pues que tuvieran la capacidad de dar a luz era una situación un poco bizarra, algo que en los lugares lejanos seguía siendo una completa abominación. Ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo era que un hombre podía concebir y gestar a un bebé, pero en ese momento sólo quería saber si estaba en lo correcto, si Ace estaba en verdad esperando un hijo de Marco sin saberlo. Claramente el pecoso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era fértil, nunca debió realizarse un examen médico en su vida ni tampoco debió presentar algún síntoma cuando era más joven, y ahora, si la pelirrosa estaba en lo cierto, estar alejado del ojiazul iba a ser una de las últimas preocupaciones del moreno.

En cuanto el chico se dirigió hasta Rebecca ella no tuvo el valor de darle la prueba de embarazo que había comprado en la farmacia antes de ir a verle, decidiendo que sería mejor que un especialista evaluara la situación junto con ella. Antes de partir le pidió a su amigo que se sentara a su lado, y le explicó que irían a un doctor un poco diferente de lo que él tenía concebido, pero que no se preocupara, que era sólo que ese médico era realmente bueno y podía curar lo que sea que tuviera. El pecoso miraba a la pelirrosa como si le acabara de decir que viajarían al infierno, y estaba un poco desconcertado pues la chica parecía nerviosa, pero asintió y fue por su abrigo antes de salir de casa. Hablaban mientras caminaban por las calles y viajaban en el autobús. Rebecca intentaba distraer a Ace de todo, incluso de sus pensamientos sobre Marco pues necesitaba que estuviera realmente calmado, así sus nervios no se alterarían más al llegar al médico. Que los dioses le ayudaran, porque nunca creyó que terminaría en una situación como aquella.

Al bajar del transporte caminaron una cuadra más hasta una clínica, que el pelinegro miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sólo para después dirigir una acusadora mirada a su amiga. Lo que tenía delante no era un consultorio médico normal, era una clínica de maternidad. El edificio era blanco y tenía algunos toques rosas y azules. Ace estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando Rebecca le tomó de la mano y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor, confía en mí. —Le rogó más que pedir.

El chico procuró calmarse ante la mirada lastimera de la joven y volvió a contemplar el edificio. No entendía nada, no sabía qué demonios tendría que ver un lugar así con las molestias que había tenido en los últimos días, pero si la pelirrosa se había molestado en llevarle hasta ahí sólo para que le examinaran lo menos que podía hacer era cooperar.

Entraron al edificio y el moreno se sentó en los mullidos sofás de la sala de espera mientras su amiga se dirigió a la recepción. Una amable joven le recibió y le indicó que podrían pasar en un minuto, le pidió que tomara asiento y pareció hacer una llamada. Ace mentiría si dijera que no era un manojo de nervios en esos momentos, y los cuadros de bebés en las paredes y colores pastel no le ayudaban a calmarse en absoluto. Rebecca se sentó junto a él y estrechó su mano, sonriéndole dulcemente para tranquilizarle. Una puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon para ver a una mujer salir de lo que parecía ser el consultorio, vestía una bata blanca y llevaba algunos papeles en las manos.

—¿Portgas D. Ace? —Preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos al ver que eran los únicos que parecían completamente perdidos en ese sitio.

—Soy yo. —Contestó el pecoso en lo que era casi un susurro.

—Mucho gusto, pasa a mi oficina por favor. —Le pidió amablemente la doctora.

Ace se levantó y miró a Rebecca, rogándole con la mirada que le acompañara y no le dejara morir con esa mujer que, aunque amable, no le daba confianza. La chica se levantó también y ambos caminaron hacia el consultorio, ella palmeaba suavemente la espalda del moreno y le daba tranquilizadoras palabras, aunque en ese momento ella no era precisamente un remanso de serenidad. Entraron a la espaciosa y bien iluminada oficina de la doctora y ésta les indicó que tomaran haciendo en dos sillas dispuestas frente a su escritorio.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que les trae por aquí? —Preguntó ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

La pelirrosa miró a su amigo, que era los nervios hechos carne y le animo a contestar.

—Pues, no me he sentido bien desde hace unos días. —Comenzó él mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—. No sé si estoy enfermo.

La mujer de cabellos perfectamente peinados asintió y buscó entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué síntomas has tenido?

Volvió a cuestionarle la mujer mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel.

—Pues sólo me he sentido muy cansado, a pesar de que duermo mucho no se me quita. También mi apetito, a veces no tengo hambre y a veces quiero comer todo lo que pueda, y de vez en cuando me dan retortijones en el estómago y náuseas, incluso ayer vomité luego de comer.

La doctora escribía mientras asentía y le preguntaba si eso era todo. Ace asintió y ella le hizo otra serie de preguntas, como si no había comido nada que pudiera hacerle daño, alergias, si no estaba bajo situaciones de estrés, si alguna vez se había hecho un examen médico completo y demás. El moreno contestó a todo sin despegar la mirada del escritorio. No entendía muy bien de qué iban todo ese interrogatorio, pero no dijo nada que no le preguntaran.

—Debo preguntar algo más. —Habló la doctora mientras dejaba el bolígrafo y miraba con más seriedad al moreno—. Por favor no lo tomes a mal, sólo es mi deber para poder atenderte correctamente.

Rebecca acarició la espalda del pecoso y tomó una de sus manos, ni siquiera ella podía estar tranquila ante lo que sabía que la doctora preguntaría. Durante todo ese tiempo esa mujer le había mirado un poco, y ella correspondía las miradas como si así quisiera decirle que compartían las mismas sospechas. El chico asintió luego de un momento.

—¿Sabes si eres fértil?

Sus palabras abandonaron cuidadosas sus labios.

Ace levantó la mirada de golpe y con sus oscuros ojos veía a la doctora como si le hubiera dicho que le extirparía un riñón en vez de solo darle tabletas para las molestias.

—No, no lo soy. —Negó sin más.

—Pero nunca te has realizado un chequeo completo. Ace, debemos estar seguros de que no eres un hombre fértil.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ansioso y luego miró a Rebecca, odiándola un poco por haberlo llevado a ese lugar.

La chica y la doctora se miraron durante un momento y el moreno exigía saber qué estaba pasando con sus orbes oscuros.

—Los síntomas que tienes —Comenzó a explicar la doctora, procurando elegir bien sus palabras ante el alterado muchacho—, no creo que sean porque estás enfermo, parecen ser los indicios de un embarazo.

El moreno sintió que el mundo se caía a pedazos ante esas palabras. ¿Un embarazo? ¡Eso no era posible! Alguna vez en su pueblo había escuchado algo sobre que los hombres podían concebir, pero nunca le tomó mayor importancia porque nunca había conocido un caso así y de esas cosas no se hablaban, especialmente frente a adultos que rehusaban a creer en eso. Y ahora le decían que podía ser que él mismo fuera una de esas personas. Miró de nuevo a la pelirrosa, quien tenía una expresión seria y seguía apretando su mano. Él no podía… pero dejó de pensar que aquello era imposible al recordar el día en esa cueva con Marco.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras sentía que le costaba respirar, la doctora le dio una caja de pañuelos y procuró calmarle junto con Rebecca. Cuando parecía que Ace estaba dispuesto a escuchar la chica sacó de su bolso la prueba de embarazo casera y la puso en el escritorio.

—Sé que debí habértelo dicho, pero no sabía cómo, ni estaba segura de las cosas por eso te traje aquí. —Le explicó al chico, con la disculpa en su voz—. Ace debes hacerte la prueba, sólo así saldremos de dudas y podremos hacer algo. Si es negativa la doctora podrá darte algún medicamento y todo estará bien, y si es positiva yo estaré para ti, iremos con mi abuela y veremos qué hacer. Pase lo que pase no estás solo.

Quería darle toda la seguridad que pudiera a ese chico, abrazándole para confortar sus pesares.

El pecoso volvió a mirarla luego de separarse de ella, dirigiendo después su oscura mirada a la cajita en el escritorio. Vio a la doctora y ella le aseguro que todo estaría bien. Luego de un rato el azabache tomó la caja y se levantó, la mujer le llevó al baño que estaba en su oficina y les dijo que los dejaría solos un momento mientras iba a buscar unos papeles, adelantándose a lo que sucedería cuando el chico saliera del baño, pues sabía que su instinto no le fallaba. El moreno miró a Rebecca, el pánico asomando en sus ojos, y finalmente entró a la habitación. La pelirrosa no pudo permanecer sentada más tiempo y daba vueltas afuera del baño como un animal enjaulado. Los nervios la estaban destrozando. ¿Qué iba a pasar si la prueba era positiva? ¿Cómo saldrían de esa? ¿Debería hacer algo respecto a Marco? ¿Ace podría soportar el saber que tenía del ojiazul algo más que sólo fotografías del periódico? Aunque también había posibilidad de que el muchacho sólo tuviera algún problema en el estómago.

Y como si el mundo le arrojara un balde de agua fría la chica se paralizó al escuchar un lastimero "no" que provenía del baño. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio a un destrozado Ace recargado en la pared de la habitación, mirando con los ojos hechos mares la prueba de embarazo. No hacía falta preguntar nada, era más que obvio que la prueba era positiva, había comprado la que era más segura y sabía que no habría error.

Abrazó a su amigo, lloraron juntos y le aseguró que no le abandonaría, que encontrarían el modo de seguir adelante. Limpió las lágrimas del muchacho y las suyas propias, intentando calmarse y cuando la doctora entró la pelirrosa ayudó al moreno a llegar de nuevo al escritorio, pues parecía a punto de colapsar. Esta vez fue Rebecca quien habló, preguntándole a la doctora qué podían hacer ahora y qué cuidados necesitaría el moreno. La mujer primero comenzó por pedir la información primordial del chico, su edad, fecha de nacimiento, si padecía alguna enfermedad y cuando había sido su última relación sexual. Luego procedió a pesarle y medirle.

—Por ahora es todo lo que haré, sé que debe ser muy duro enterarte el mismo día de que eres fértil y estás en cinta. —Le dijo a Ace mientras le miraba con comprensión—. Lo que sigue es decidir si quieres dar a luz a tu bebé, si es así podemos llevar a cabo todos los cuidados que necesites. Pero si deseas abortar nosotros podemos encargarnos del proceso también. Sin embargo, te recomendaría que no tomaras la decisión ahora, creo que ha sido una sorpresa para ambos tu estado y es mejor pensarlo con la cabeza fría. Si gustan pueden volver en un par de días, quisiera hacerte una revisión completa y un ultrasonido para saber el estado de tu bebé y cuántas semanas de gestación tienes.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y le dieron las gracias, para después retirarse de la clínica y volver a casa. ¿Y ahora qué seguía? Dar a luz solo o deshacerse de lo único que le quedaba de Marco, de un producto del amor que todavía le tenía.


	16. Bienvenido

Ace dormía en la habitación de Rebecca y ella cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertarle. Habían llegado de la clínica y su abuela no estaba en casa, por lo que el moreno pudo deshacerse en lágrimas y lamentos. Ella también lloraba, por su amigo, porque tampoco sabía qué hacer, por muchas cosas. Finalmente, luego de unas horas el moreno se había quedado dormido y la abuela de la joven había llegado, y a pesar de que era más de media noche ninguna tenía sueño luego de que la chica le informara de los resultados de su aventura en la clínica. La pelirrosa suspiró y volvió al comedor con su abuela, quien tenía otra taza de té lista para ella. Era su séptima taza en lo que iba desde que llegaron del doctor.

—¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó lastimeramente Rebecca mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

—En este momento sólo él puede pensar qué hacer, hija. —Contestó su abuela mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación donde el moreno dormía—. Pero decida lo que decida tiene un gran reto por delante. Dejar ir lo último que le queda de ese hombre o enfrentar al mundo con su hijo. Debe ser muy fuerte en este momento y tú con él, Rebecca, si quieres ayudarle.

La pelirrosa bebió un poco de té y miró a su abuela. Era una suerte que ella también estuviera ahí para ayudarles, su experiencia y calma le hacía sentir más segura para poder apoyar a su amigo. Todavía intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado ese día, en unas horas todo se había complicado terriblemente. A pesar de que no era algo propio de ella maldijo a Marco. No odiaba realmente a ese hombre, ni cuando Ace le contó todo lo malo que le hizo ni ahora, pero sí sentía un poco de coraje porque en esos momentos ese tipo podía dormir tranquilamente mientras el moreno estaba por afrontar unas de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, y ni ella sabía qué iba a elegir, pues en cuanto habían llegado a casa el pecoso sólo había dicho toda clase de cosas sobre no poder llevar a ese bebé en su vientre, sobre estar sólo y tener miedo de criar a un pequeño cuando ni él mismo sabía qué hacer con su vida. Pasó un rato más con su abuela hasta que el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente y ambas se fueron a dormir.

Ace despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana, en una habitación desconocida hasta que recordó que se había quedado dormido en la casa de la pelirrosa, y el motivo de que así hubiera sido. Creía que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero al parecer no iba a librarse de su situación tan fácilmente. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y escribió una nota para Rebecca y su abuela, agradeciéndoles por haberle dejado dormir ahí y diciéndoles que estaría fuera durante el día, pero que no se preocuparan por él. Volvió a su apartamento y se quedó unas horas en la cama, viendo el amanecer e intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Miró su vientre todavía plano y se preguntó si en verdad era posible todo aquello, si era una realidad que dentro suyo crecía un bebé. No se atrevió a tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo y sólo se levantó para tomar un baño, negándose a volver a mirar el lugar donde se suponía estaba su hijo. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de casa, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba sentir el frio aire cortando su rostro para saber que no estaba en otra de sus ensoñaciones.

Mientras caminaba a la playa intentaba contener las lágrimas. Antes había necesitado a Marco por razones egoístas, pero ahora había alguien más que él. Ya no le añoraba sólo para que estuviera a su lado y borrara su sufrimiento, ahora había otra vida que no se merecía esa situación. Llegó a su lugar de costumbre y se sentó, esta vez no esperaba ver aparecer un barco en el horizonte como en todos los días que había pasado ahí, esta vez sólo podía pensar en qué haría respecto a su embarazo. Lloró, no sólo por la habitual tristeza que le embargaba, sino por haber sido tan tonto para no saber que era un hombre fértil. Esas saladas lágrimas iban también para el ojiazul, que le había abandonado justo cuando más necesitaría de él, justo en ese momento en que añoraba estar entre sus brazos y que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

¿Cómo demonios iba a cuidar a un bebé? ¿Cómo pasaría los meses de embarazo solo? ¿Podría reunir todo el dinero necesario para el parto y demás cosas que su hijo necesitara? Rebecca le había dicho que ella estaría para él, pero no le correspondía a ella cargar con todos sus problemas. No quería echar sobre su amiga y una anciana los pesares que tenía. Ya era un adulto y sin embargo se sentía como un niño que busca la seguridad que los brazos de una madre brindan. A lo lejos veía las nubes, preguntándose si sus padres podrían verle en ese momento, y rogando por ayuda. No podía afrontar eso, a duras penas podía despertar por las mañanas sin sentir que el dolor le atravesaba, menos podría empezar a cuidarse lo suficiente para traer una nueva vida al mundo. Todo lo que pensaba que debía hacer era olvidar a Marco, y ahora resultaba que no era de su mente de lo que debía preocuparse.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte del día en ese lugar había tomado una decisión, y con esa certeza volvió a casa para alivio de la pelirrosa y su abuela.

Así fue como al día siguiente volvieron a dirigirse a la clínica de maternidad, que ahora el moreno se enteraba que era un lugar especializado en embarazos masculinos, pero siendo de lo más discretos.

Al llegar al edificio la doctora ya les esperaba, y esta vez Ace le pidió a su amiga que le dejara entrar a la consulta solo. Ella aceptó y permaneció en la sala de espera, nerviosa y rezando por el pecoso.

—Me da gusto que hayas vuelto. —ijo la doctora mientras tomaba asiento frente al moreno—. ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días?

—Sigo estando cansado y no tengo hambre.

Ciertamente el chico se veía un poco peor que antes, pero la doctora no esperaba que fuera de otra manera, luego de la noticia que él recibió cuando le había conocido.

—Supongo que has tomado una decisión.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de sus palabras.

—Sí—. El moreno miraba sus manos mientras se esforzaba por hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz—. Creo que lo mejor es no tener a este bebé. No podré criarlo solo y no quiero que ambos nos convirtamos en una carga para los demás.

La voz se le quebró e intentó contener las lágrimas, algo inútil luego de un momento.

De nuevo la doctora le dio una caja de pañuelos y permaneció callada un momento mientras el chico se desahogaba. Parecía que aquella decisión no era exactamente lo que el azabache quería, pero las circunstancias y demás cosas debían haber influido en él. No discutió lo que el chico dijo y sólo reconfortó al moreno, luego de pidió que pasara a otra habitación para quitarse la ropa y ponerse una bata de hospital, pues debía revisar en qué estado estaban él y el bebé para darle una nueva cita para realizar el aborto. Ace obedeció y se cambió de ropa lentamente, tomándose un momento para respirar y prepararse mentalmente para la revisión. Todo eso era aterrador, ¿en qué momento su vida había pasado a ser toda miedo y una constante presión?

Salió de la habitación y volvió al consultorio, la doctora le indicó que se recostara en una cama y le hizo toda clase de revisiones y preguntas mientras se centraba en su vientre.

El pecoso se sentía extraño, pero intentaba centrar sus pensamientos en otras cosas. Finalmente, la doctora terminó de presionar aquí y allá en su cuerpo y le pidió que permaneciera recostado mientras acercaba un monitor y otras cosas a la cama. La mujer encendió aquel extraño aparato y apagó las luces, pidiéndole a Ace que abriera la bata que llevaba a la altura del vientre. El chico obedeció con dedos temblorosos y tomó otro respiro.

—Te pondré un poco de gel. —Le explicó la doctora mientras acomodaba la tela para que no estorbara—. Sólo se siente un poco frío ¿vale?

El pecoso asintió y se estremeció al sentir algo húmedo en su piel, seguido por una presión en su vientre. La doctora oprimió unos cuantos botones y movió el aparto que tenía en el abdomen del chico mientras miraba la pantalla. Ace no distinguía nada de lo que la mujer parecía ver y sólo esperó. Al final la doctora dejó de mover el transductor y presionó unos botones más, acercando la imagen y miró al moreno con una sonrisa.

—Ese es tu bebé. —Dijo, girando un poco la pantalla para el moreno.

Ace miraba sorprendido a un pequeño bultito en medio de toda aquella oscuridad. Ese pequeño frijolito era su bebé, era el hijo de Marco y suyo. El producto de todo ese amor que, aunque sólo duró unos meses, ahora estaba ahí, formándose dentro de él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y sonrió ante la imagen mientras sentía algo desconocido para él recorrer su cuerpo, una clase de amor que nunca había profesado a nadie. Contempló la imagen por un buen momento, intentando asimilar que esa diminuta cosita crecía en su interior, ¿cómo podía haber pensado en dejar ir a ese bebé? No podía abortar, no quería dejar ir a lo único que le quedaba de los días más felices de su vida. Aunque no estuviera listo y todo iba a ser muy difícil, y sabía que no podría volver a ser el mismo de antes, lo intentaría y por lo menos tenía a Rebecca y a su abuela a su lado. Por primera vez desde hacía meses sonrió de verdad, incluso rio un poco. Le pidió a la doctora si podía llamar a su pelirrosa amiga y la mujer asintió. La joven entró a la obscura habitación y de inmediato se dirigió junto al azabache, quien sonreía como nunca le había visto hacer.

Rebecca miró asombrada la pantalla, y la doctora prosiguió con el examen. Midió al feto y revisó que todo estuviera bien, que no hubiera ningún desprendimiento en la placenta y cuántas semanas tenía el chico de gestación.

—Parece que tienes seis semanas aproximadamente.

Ella registró con su mano libre los datos en la historia clínica de Ace y volvió a mirar a los anodadados jóvenes.

—¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?

Él y Rebecca aceptaron sin dudarlo, la doctora movió un poco más el transductor y luego presionó un botón. Un extraño sonido llenó la sala y en el monitor apareció el ritmo cardiaco del bebé.

—Ohhhhh—. Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Era un sonido hueco y constante el que llenaba la sala, y ambos estaban embelesados al observar un puntito latir en el monitor.

—¿Está bien? ¿No hay nada malo con su corazón? —Preguntó el pecoso.

—Está perfecto. —Le aseguró la doctora—. El bebé tiene buen tamaño y su corazón parece ir de maravilla.

Terminaron la revisión y Ace fue a cambiarse de ropa mientras la pelirrosa recibía todos los papeles correspondientes y las fotos del ultrasonido. Miró con cariño a aquella pequeña cosita que ahora cambiaría la vida de su amigo. Mientras el azabache seguía en la oficina de la doctora.

—Entonces ¿debo agendar la cita para realizar el aborto? —Preguntó la doctora.

El moreno quedó pensativo durante un momento. Luego de un minuto miró a la mujer y negó, a lo que ella le felicito por ser tan valiente y querer continuar con su embarazo. Le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que le cuidarían lo mejor que pudieran para que la gestación llegara a fin con éxito. Le indicó a Ace que debía comenzar a tomar algunas pastillas y vitaminas, además de no hacer grandes esfuerzos y procurar comer y dormir bien. Luego de una larga lista de cuidados y cosas que podía tomar para mitigar los malestares el moreno salió de aquella clínica con su amiga. Estaba feliz por haber decidido quedarse con su bebé, pero tenía miedo. No sabía cómo serían los meses que seguían, ni qué debía hacer cuando estuviera a punto de dar a luz. Quería llorar, no sabía si tenía la fuerza para seguir por su hijo, y su dolor sólo era más grande al pensar que Marco estaba en algún lugar, planeando su boda y con esa mujer. No sabía si debía buscarle ¿qué podría decirle? No quería que volviera a su lado sólo porque estaba en cinta. Pero tal vez, y aún con esa situación, el ojiazul todavía cumpliría su promesa de buscarle, sólo tal vez todo se arreglaría y aquellos días no serían más que una terrible pesadilla.


	17. Lo que no te puedo decir

Marco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, atardecía y de nuevo un cigarrillo entre sus dígitos y un vaso medio lleno de whiskey le hacían compañía. Frente a él tenía algunos periódicos, nuevos y viejos, con algunas de las noticas de las cosas que había logrado. Miraba con desdén su propia suerte, lo que para cualquiera sería un orgullo para él no significaba nada más que una gran cantidad de mentiras que habían lastimado a alguien inocente. Apagó el cigarrillo sobre uno de esos papeles y encendió otro.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin Ace, los calendarios indicaban unos tres meses, pero para él aquello se sentía como una eternidad, era como si las manecillas del reloj a penas avanzaran, riéndose de él que se había quedado estancado en esos días donde la vida no podía ser mejor. Se levantó y tomó de uno de los estantes abarrotados de libros aquel que solía leerle a su moreno, ese que también le había regalado para su cumpleaños, y que no sabía si aún tendría estuviera donde estuviera. Aquella era su historia favorita y siempre había pensado que se la regalaría a alguien a quien amara, y que después se la leería a sus hijos. Pero ahora no sabía si podía hacer aquello, si podría darles a los niños que seguramente tendría con Bay esa parte, que sentía solo le pertenecía al azabache y a él. Volvió a dejar el libro en el estante, incapaz de mirar otra de las tantas heridas de esa guerra sin tregua, y regresó a su lugar, mirando molesto a través de la ventana. Ahora era solo un hombre triste, que escondía su dolor tras una gran amargura.

La noche por fin había llegado y él bebió un poco más del ambarino alcohol, un nuevo cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Así era como gastaba sus días, castigándose con la soledad y alejándose de todo, intentando no pensar a alguien que jamás se iba de su mente. La puerta se abrió y él reprimió un resoplido de frustración.

—No deberías fumar tanto Marco —dijo Bay dulcemente mientras entraba con una taza de café para su prometido.

De nuevo la misma advertencia.

La peliazul se acercó al escritorio y dejó la taza sobre éste, luego rodeó el mueble para darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio a modo de saludo y miró entonces el vaso en el que Marco bebía.

—Estás comenzando de nuevo. Cielo a este paso te vas a hacer daño —advirtió ella mientras movía entre sus delicados dedos el cristal.

De nuevo las mismas preocupaciones que le importaban un bledo. El ojiazul no contestó y miró el negro líquido que ocupaba la taza frente a él. Evitó mirar con fastidio a la joven. No quería beber café, no quería saber nada de esa maldita bebida, esa que había sido preparada por las manos de Ace la noche de año nuevo anterior. No contestó nada de lo que Bay le dijo y simplemente dio otra calada al cigarrillo, expulsando el humo para que la chica se alejara de él, pues ella no toleraba el olor del tabaco. Su acción surgió efecto y la joven se alejó para sentarse del otro lado del escritorio, frente a él.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó ella con una voz que no podía sonar más infantil.

—No —contestó el rubio sin más, siendo sumamente cortante.

La peliazul tomó un respiro, intentando controlar la frustración que sentía siempre ante esa misma respuesta. Procuró imprimir dulzura en su mirada y sus palabras.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa —habló mientras buscaba la mirada de su prometido—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Por más que se esforzara las ganas de hablar de su prometido eran pocas, por no decir inexistentes.

Odiaba eso, odiaba la manera en que el ojiazul aparentaba calma, pero con el rostro ligeramente crispado en una mueca de amargura. Realmente le enfadaba cómo solo parecía decirle lo que quería escuchar y no hablaba más. Era cortés con ella, pero era como tener a una fría piedra a su lado. Le ofendía la manera en que su prometido parecía haber cambiado tan repentinamente desde hacía unos meses, era como si estuviera permanentemente perdido en tiempos pasados, y por más que había intentado preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría siempre le contestaba que no quería hablar de ello.

Marco se limitó a asentir ante la pregunta de la joven y ésta no pudo mantener más la calma.

—¡Pero por Dios, Marco! ¡Dime algo, háblame! Deja de hacer como que todo está bien cuando es claro que te pasa algo.

El rubio le dio una gélida mirada de advertencia. Bay sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso, pero qué más daba, si esa era la única manera en que lograría que Marco le hablara de una vez por todas pues que así fuera. ¿Pero qué podía decirle el rubio? Cómo le podía explicar que no quería hablar de algo que le partía el alma. Cómo podía entender ella que su vida se había marchado entre las manos de un muchacho. ¿Cómo le cuentas a alguien que no puedes sonreír porque tu única felicidad se disipo entre tus engaños? No había manera de que pudiera contarle de esa primavera, de las flores del día de San Valentín, de ese libro que ella no conocía. Es que no había manera políticamente correcta de romper los sueños de esa chica al decirle que no podía amarla porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien. Ella no había visto esos negros ojos hasta perderse en ellos, no había vivido con aquel moreno las más ridículas cosas dignas de una novela de amor. ¿Cómo podía contarle todo eso a Bay? Sabía que era egoísta al guardar todo eso para él e intentar ignorar a quien era su prometida, que después de todo había jugado el papel decisivo en su relación con Ace, pero es que ella no podría entender todo lo que él sentía.

—Marco —volvió a hablarle ella, elevando un poco la voz y sacándole de sus pensamientos con el enojo comenzando a pintarse por sus ojos.

El mayor apagó violentamente el cigarro sobre otro de los periódicos, justo sobre una imagen de ellos dos en una fiesta. Al ver esto la chica ahogó un gritito y le miró desafiante, con el reproche en sus profundos orbes. El ojiazul le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear.

—No empieces Bay —le advirtió.

—¡Voy a empezar todas las veces que sean necesarias! —gritó ella al final.

—No estoy de humor para tus reproches, te lo digo en serio. Por favor déjame en paz —pidió con una voz fría e inexpresiva.

—Desde hace meses que no has estado de humor para nada —le acusó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

La joven siguió al mayor con la mirada mientras éste se levantaba y se dirigía de nuevo a la ventana.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Lo que me pase sólo me concierne a mí— respondió él sin mirar a la chica.

Un segundo después Marco se volvió para tomar el vaso con whiskey, pero Bay lo tomó antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

—¿Con esto es que evades los problemas? Parece que no te das cuenta de todo lo que nos afecta lo que estás haciendo, Marco. Estamos a tres semanas de la boda y te comportas como si quisieras arruinar todo. Ni siquiera te importan los preparativos.

El ojiazul temblaba un poco ante toda la furia que comenzaba a ocuparle. Apretó sus manos en puños y miró a la peliazul.

—Dame el vaso, Bay. No sigas con esto.

La joven le miró con los ojos llenos de burla y dolor y se bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso de una sola vez, poniéndolo de vuelta en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Era tanto su enojo que no hizo ninguna mueca ante el fuerte sabor del licor, incluso si no se le permitía beber esa clase de cosas. Eso fue lo último que Marco pudo soportar, apartó la silla de su camino con un violento golpe y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Marco!— gritó la chica sin lograr que el rubio volteara a mirarla siquiera—. Vuelve aquí, tenemos que hablar de esto.

—¡Maldita sea, solo déjame en paz, ¿quieres?! —respondió él, también gritando.

Y lo único que ella recibió antes de poder decir algo fue el portazo que el ojiazul dio al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La joven comenzó a llorar más de coraje que de tristeza y tiró todos los periódicos del escritorio mientras se sentaba de nuevo y escondía el rostro entre las manos, las saladas gotas corriendo entre sus dedos. El mayor salió hecho una furia de la biblioteca, fue por las llaves de su auto y salió sin más de la casa, ignorando a todo el que se le cruzaba y queriendo golpear algo hasta cansarse. Subió al vehículo y sin decir nada salió de la mansión, conduciendo a toda velocidad a través de la ciudad. Todos los autos que se le cruzaban parecían ser demasiado lentos, todos los semáforos un estorbo. La furia recorría sus venas mezclada en su sangre y no había manera de reprimirla. Tuvo que salir sin más de esa casa para evitar decirle a Bay que ella y su boda podían irse al carajo, tenía que huir para no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, para no dejarse vencer ante ella por toda la culpa que sentía. No era solo su vida la que estaba destruyendo, también estaba de por medio la de esa joven y la de su familia que se preocupaba por su constante mal humor y amargura.

Llegó hasta un solitario mirador desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad, bellamente iluminada en la oscuridad. Bajó del auto y se asomó a la barandilla, recargándose en ésta y apretando el metal hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Respiraba agitadamente y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus azules orbes. Antes de que volviera de su viaje había recordado que solía visitar ese lugar cuando era más joven, y quería llevar ahí a Ace. Sabía que al chico le gustaba ver las estrellas y no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que ese solitario paraje. Golpeo una y otra vez la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos se rasparon y sangraban un poco, pero no sentía el dolor físico. Todo lo que percibía era el dolor de su corazón, la necesidad de huir, de buscar a Ace. Tenía que pedirle perdón, debía decirle que le amaba, que no esperaba que con una simple disculpa volviera a su lado, pero al menos quería que supiera que no había dejado de quererle ni un minuto, que en su mente seguían intactos todos sus recuerdos y que en su corazón sólo había espacio para él.

Solo quería volver a ver esos negros ojos, constatar que el moreno estaba bien, y aunque le doliera para siempre lo dejaría ir. Se vestiría de felicidad e intentaría olvidarle, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible, pues no había podido sacar de su mente al pecoso. Llevaba tres meses en esa agonía y en ningún momento había sentido que el dolor menguaba. Miró al cielo, como si éste pudiera darle una explicación, como si pudiera aliviar todo lo que le envenenaba en ese momento, y dirigió su mirada en la luna. Tenía que comprender de una vez por todas que su moreno no volvería, que si él se sentía mal ese chico debía estar destruido. Quería hablarle, pero no podía y ni siquiera tenía una manera para encontrarle, además de que no quería seguir haciéndole daño.

A sus veintiún años Ace le había enseñado que era el amor, le había enseñado la mayor de las felicidades, y como un completo idiota él le había dejado ir. Nada había sido igual desde ese día, no podía escuchar música, beber algo, recorrer la ciudad sin ver la silueta de su azabache en cualquier lugar. Solo Thatch sabía lo que había ocurrido, y ni siquiera a él se atrevía a decirle a cada momento lo terrible que se sentía, ¿cómo Bay esperaba entonces que pudiera decirle en qué situación se encontraba si no tenía la menor idea de lo sucedido? Eso era una estupidez. Solo quería que la chica se limitara a hacer lo que siempre había hecho y le dejara con su dolor. No quería ser cuestionado, no quería dar explicaciones porque no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo incompleto que se sentía. No podía explicar que, aunque su vida seguía y él veía los días correr, era como si aún estuviera en esos meses de primavera, con el aroma de las flores y la mirada de ese chico.

Se quedó unas horas en ese lugar y apagó el teléfono para cesar las insistentes llamadas de su prometida y de su familia, y se dedicó a calmarse. Debía volver a ser ese remanso de paz que aparentaba desde hacía un tiempo y tenía que pedirle perdón a Bay por cómo había reaccionado y por haberle gritado. Ella no tenía la culpa de sus tonterías, era solo otra víctima de sus errores. Cuando no sintió nada más que su acostumbrada tristeza volvió a casa, ya era un poco tarde y parecía que todos estaban dormidos. Entró directo a su habitación y decidió darse un baño antes de dormir, pero cuando por fin de metió en la cama pasó un buen rato dando vueltas en el colchón. Sería otra larga noche sin apenas pegar un ojo.


	18. Me rindo

Marco apretaba fuerte el volante del auto mientras conducía a casa de Bay. Tenía unas ligeras punzadas en la cabeza que al parecer se convertirían en una horrible jaqueca y el sol no le estaba ayudando en nada. Se dirigía a hablar con su futuro suegro, pues estaba claro que la pelea con su hija no iba a pasar desapercibida.

No pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, y cuando salió de su habitación, pensando en dirigirse a trabajar, una sirvienta ya le esperaba para decirle que su padre llamaba por él y que se encontraba en su despacho. Y al más puro estilo de un adolescente al que le espera una buena reprimenda por haber llegado tarde y ebrio a casa, Marco caminó lentamente al encuentro de su padre. Ciertamente había llegado a deshoras, y tal vez había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, pero no quería enfrentar un regaño como si tuviera diecisiete años, suponía que ya tenía demasiadas cosas con qué cargar como para enfrentarse a problemas familiares causados por su estupidez.

En cuanto llegó al lugar indicado y antes de tocar respiró un poco, se sentía realmente cansado, pero debía aceptar que se había equivocado y acatar lo que su padre le dijera, pues haberle gritado a Bay no era cualquier cosa. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a tratar de esa forma a una chica, y suponía que su familia se encontraba tan desconcertada por sus acciones como él.

Llamó a la puerta y su padre le indicó que pasara. Al entrar el mayor no le esperaba detrás del escritorio, sino en el sofá de la oficina. Le hizo una señal para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado, Marco obedeció y le dio los buenos días a su padre. Ocupó un sitio sin mirarle, sintiéndose escrutado por los claros ojos del mayor, quien no habló inmediatamente. No quería interrogar a su hijo ni acusarle de nada, simplemente deseaba que el ojiazul se sincerara y dijera aquello que le estaba consumiendo. El rubio permaneció en ese profundo silencio hasta que no pudo seguir callado. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio un profundo suspiro de cansancio. Estaba harto de todo, las fuerzas para seguir fingiendo se le acababan de a poco. Miró a su padre con un gran pesar y éste solo pudo abrazarlo.

—¿Qué te está pasando hijo? —preguntó mientras frotaba cariñosamente la espalda de Marco.

El ojiazul realmente quería decirle todo, quería contarte sobre Ace, sobre que no deseaba casarse, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería decepcionarlo y en ese momento no estaba seguro de poder contener las lágrimas si hablaba del moreno, así que simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No le hablaría a su padre sobre sus problemas, pero tampoco le mentiría diciéndole que estaba bien pues él le conocía demasiado como para creer que todo estaba en orden.

—Padre, por favor no me cuestiones. No puedo decirte qué me pasa, pero puedes estar seguro de que no es nada grave.

—¿Es por eso por lo que tuviste problemas con Bay anoche?

El rubio cerró los ojos y asintió. Parecía tan débil y triste, lejos de ser ese hombre resuelto y correcto de meses atrás.

—Sé que no estuvo bien pelear con ella y asumo toda la culpa de lo que sucedió. Pero no volverá a ocurrir jamás, nunca volveré a levantarle la voz ni a actuar como lo hice anoche. Solo estaba cansado y un poco estresado, pero puedes confiar en mí, la trataré como se merece siempre.

El mayor suspiró y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No es eso lo que me quita el sueño, Marco. Yo sé que te he criado bien y que nunca harías nada para herirla. Eres tú el que me preocupa. En estos meses has cambiado, te has alejado de todos y a duras penas podemos hablar contigo. Hijo sé que eres un buen hombre y tú sabes que tienes a una familia que te quiere, puedes hablar con nosotros sobre cualquier cosa que te preocupe y puedes estar seguro de que buscaremos la manera de ayudarte.

El ojiazul sintió las lágrimas invadir su mirada y clavó la vista en la nada. Todo aquello estaba acabando con él, con su familia y con Bay. Ace se había ido para que él pudiera seguir con sus planes, y ahora no podía ni siquiera pretender que el matrimonio le hacía feliz. Miró de nuevo a su padre, sabía que en algún momento debería hablarse del moreno, pero prefería hacerlo después, cuando la boda y todo lo demás pasara. Entonces tal vez por fin podría decirle la verdad que le torturaba tanto. Confiaba en su familia y no quería que ellos también se alejaran, era solo que no sabía cómo canalizar todo lo que sentía.

—Ahora no puedo decirte qué sucede padre, y no es porque no confíe en ti, es porque no sé cómo explicarlo. Por favor concédeme tiempo, en cuanto la boda pase y volvamos de la luna de miel te prometo que te hablaré de todo.

El mayor asintió y le dijo que podía tomar el tiempo que necesitara. Él quería que su hijo volviera a ser la persona que era, y si bien no volvía a ser tan sonriente como en los meses anteriores, por lo menos que no siguiera pareciendo tan miserable. Permanecieron un rato más hablando, rememorando sus tiempos juntos, esos momentos padre-hijo que Marco valoraba tanto. Después el rubio se levantó, dispuesto a ir a casa de Bay para disculparse con ella, y el mayor le mencionó a su hijo que su futuro suegro no estaba nada contento con haber visto a su hija tan alterada luego de volver de casa de los Newgate. El ojiazul sabía que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores y se despidió de él, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Y ahí estaba ahora, conduciendo a casa de su prometida, aunque sentía que era una res que iba directo al matadero, y tal vez aquella analogía no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Al entrar a la casa el padre de la joven le esperaba en el recibidor, tenía una expresión seria y no parecía en absoluto contento de verle. Le pidió a Marco que pasaran a la sala y éste le siguió sin chistar. En resumidas cuentas, el rubio solamente se sentó para sentir la mirada acusadora del hombre mientras le cuestionaba sobre lo que había sucedido. El ojiazul intentó explicarle la situación lo mejor que podía, intentando ser sincero, pero sin soltar demasiados detalles pues al parecer Bay tampoco había dicho gran cosa, gracias a Dios. Después de que Marco estuviera seguro de que el padre de la joven no usaría alguna de las armas que tenía exhibidas en aquella sala para dejarle como las cabezas de los pobres animales que colgaban sobre la chimenea le aseguró que no volvería a suceder algo como lo de la noche anterior. Se disculpó gran cantidad de veces en todas las maneras posibles, pidiéndole al hombre que le permitiera continuar con su compromiso con su hija, queriendo dejarle en claro que la cuidaría y respetaría siempre. Aquella ocasión pudo haber sido una buena oportunidad para terminar con los planes de boda y demás, pero sin Ace a su lado no tenía sentido. Si no había podido cumplir con sus promesas para con el azabache, por lo menos llevaría a cabo sus obligaciones como hijo mayor de la familia Newgate.

Finalmente, el padre de la chica le dijo de una manera sutilmente amenazante que si volvía a hacer llorar a su hija no encontrarían de él más que unos pocos restos, o por lo menos así lo entendió el rubio. Luego de agradecerle por no cancelar la boda le pidió hablar con su hija, el hombre dio su permiso y le indicó que la joven estaba en el jardín. Marco se disculpó y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, aliviado de que la peor parte ya hubiera pasado y de que su cabeza aún estuviera sobre sus hombros, aunque suponía que no sería tan fácil volver a hacer feliz a Bay. Por lo menos algunos días de distancia sí le costarían.

Se adentró un poco en el jardín hasta que encontró a Bay, sentada en una banca escribiendo en un pequeño libro. Cuando se acercó a ella y pudo ver mejor su rostro un poco de culpa apareció en suyo propio. La chica, de semblante tan delicado y piel de porcelana, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus afligidos ojos negros. Parecía que él no había sido el único que no había podido dormir bien.

La llamó y camino lentamente hacia ella, procurando no sobresaltarla. Cuando la joven le miró el reproche se reflejaba en su vista, y cerró el libro sin apartar sus ojos de él. Marco se sentía como si estuviera a punto de acercarse a un huraño gato, y si no cuidaba sus movimientos podría terminar saltándole encima. Le pidió hablar un momento y la chica acepto, un poco a regañadientes. El ojiazul se apresuró a pedirle perdón por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar, y no solo por la noche anterior, sino por todos los meses en que la había dejado sola y le había tratado como un estorbo. Sus disculpas eran sinceras, sin embargo, no pudo decirle que no la quería ni nada por el estilo, solo pedía perdón por lo que sabía eran sus errores.

La chica le miraba con un poco de tristeza, era claro que la había ofendido con su comportamiento. Ella le pidió que le hablara de qué le sucedía si pretendía que confiara en él de nuevo. Marco se negó una vez más, pero le aseguró que fuera lo que fuera no volvería a influir en su comportamiento ni le haría tan insensible de nuevo. Bay parecía reacia a aceptar las disculpas del ojiazul, hasta que éste le aseguro que participaría más en los preparativos de la boda si eso era lo que ella quería, que en las semanas que faltaban para la fiesta intentaría poner de su parte para que todo fuera tal y como ella quería, sin embargo le pidió que entendiera que él tenía trabajo que cumplir y que tal vez no podría estar siempre que ella le necesitara, pero a la chica le bastó con saber que podría pasar más tiempo con su prometido para volver a sonreír. Abrazó dulcemente a Marco y éste se quedó inmóvil antes de contestar, mientras un extraño frío se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Aquel contacto no era como el de Ace, era menos libre, un tanto más extraño, pero no podía seguir repudiando a su prometida cada que intentaba acercarse a él. Cuando se separaron el rubio correspondió la sonrisa que Bay le daba y le preguntó si tenía planes para ese día.

La chica le dio una larga lista de cosas por hacer antes de irse de viaje con sus amigas una semana antes de la boda para su despedida de soltera que hizo que el dolor de cabeza el ojiazul se volviera un poco peor. Éste se ofreció a acompañarla durante unas horas, pues después debía volver a la oficina. Ella parecía radiante de felicidad y le pidió que le diera unos minutos para cambiarse de ropa y partir. Mientras la chica se disponía a pasar un buen día junto a su prometido Marco miraba el agua caer de una fuente en ese jardín. Parecía que después de todo nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero en cierto punto ya no importaba, mientras le sonriera a esa joven e hiciera lo que ella quisiera podría mantener el precario balance que su existencia comenzaba a tomar. A Ace le amaría siempre, y esperaba que a diferencia de él su moreno encontrara a alguien que le amara como se merecía. Por su parte no podría decirle a la peliazul ninguna palabra de verdadero cariño, pues todas ellas ya pertenecían a alguien.

Sin embargo, Bay, a pesar de presentarse tan dulce ante él, no se tragaba ese cuento de que de un día para otro Marco estuviera dispuesto a ser el mejor hombre del mundo luego de meses de ausencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado a cansarse de intentar que el rubio le prestara un poco de atención y la viera como algo más que una buena amiga. Ese compromiso ahora nos significaba más que un negocio, la manera de mantener la magnífica vida que había llevado todos esos años y de ostentar la mejor boda de toda la alta sociedad. Pero el ojiazul podía seguir perdido en su mundo el tiempo que quisiera, ella tenía otras cosas qué hacer, empezando por aquel lugar al que viajaría en algunas semanas. Era una suerte que Marco nunca frecuentara a las mismas personas que ella y que apenas conociera a sus amigas. El tiempo antes de la boda iban a ser de lo más interesantes.


	19. Víspera de boda

¿Pueden creer que ahora que estaba por publicar el capítulo se fue la luz? xD

Lamento mi ausencia, he tenido muchas cosas qué hacer en la uni y mañana tengo dos exámenes importantes. Como sé que me he tardado en actualizar y que probablemente una que otra personita pudiera estar esperándome les dejo un regalito, dos capítulos seguidos. Espero les gusten 3

…

Thatch caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, de vuelta a la oficina. Miraba despreocupado su entorno, esas calles iluminadas por el brillante sol con personas demasiado apresuradas que no se detendrían a contemplar el lindo día que hacía. Se había cansado de trabajar por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo para relajarse. Admiraba como Marco podía pasarle el día con la nariz metida entre tantos papeles, mails y demás, pero definitivamente eso no era para él, además de que sabía que su hermano lo hacía para evadir su penosa realidad. Aunque se le veía un poco más relajado ahora que Bay estaba en su larga despedida de soltera, y a pesar de que faltaban uno días para la boda el rubio había adoptado una actitud prácticamente indiferente ante todo.

Seguía caminando cuando algo le hizo detenerse en seco y que la mandíbula casi se le fuera al suelo. Se acercó al puesto de revistas donde estaba aquello que prendó su mirada, y luego de comprar el ejemplar de una publicación y asegurarse de que sus ojos no le mentían casi echó a correr de vuelta a la oficina.

Marco tenía una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo frente a él, y hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera una montaña de contratos con esa pequeña letra que hacía que sus ojos y cabeza dolieran luego de intentar leerlos minuciosamente para asegurarse de no dejar nada a la suerte. Aquella blanca superficie le revolvía el estómago, pues tenía que escribir sus votos y no tenía ni idea de qué carajo poner. Estaba claro que no podía sólo decir un par de palabras, esta vez no podría librarse de tener que decir alguna cursilería para que todas las personas dieran suspiritos de amor en la ceremonia. Casi le muestra la lengua al papel, que parecía burlarse de su falta de pasión para escribir algo que no sentía. Si aquellas palabras fueran para Ace estaba seguro de que esa hoja no le alcanzaría ni para decir la mitad de lo que quería expresarle, pero desgraciadamente no era así, y ni siquiera podía fingir que se las escribía a él pues al saber que debía leerlas para Bay sentía que traicionaba al moreno.

Ya había sido suficiente con tener que elegir las malditas flores para la celebración, sus padrinos y madrinas, antes de que la peliazul se marchara, y él sólo había tenido una petición para aquella tarea: no quería ver, ni siquiera de lejos, una sola rosa en toda la fiesta. Esas flores eran algo especial, le había dado al moreno un ramo en San Valentín, y si quería parecer cuerdo en la boda era mejor alejar de ahí todo lo que pudiera recordarle al azabache. Todo ese asunto de la fiesta, de la unión de familias y celebraciones le importaba un bledo. No importaba cuán lujosa fuera la recepción, cuantas personas asistieran ni a qué lugar irían de luna de miel, todo eso era un teatro para mantener un estatus. Su futuro, su felicidad y sus anhelos ya no existían, y sabía que por más que intentara amar a Bay nunca podría entregarle todo lo que le había dado a Ace, pero le había dicho a la joven que se esforzaría por ser participe, y sólo por eso intentaba parecer interesado en lo que veía, aunque le costaba.

No sabía en dónde estaba Ace, ni si algún día volvería a verlo. Era triste pensar que el moreno era el único que sabía que aquella última vez juntos sería una despedida, pero entendía que no tenía nada que reprochar, pues él lo había causado, y se odiaba muchísimo por haberle roto el corazón después de haberle entregado tanto; por no haber tenido el valor de decirle que él no era un hombre libre, que no podría cumplir todo lo que le había prometido. Sabía que lo más sano que podía hacer era olvidar lo que pasó, olvidar a ese chico y seguir su vida como estaba planeada, pero no podía, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ya había sido suficientemente cruel al romper las ilusiones que había creado en el moreno como para también echar a la basura sus recuerdos y todo el amor que le entregó, y que sabía que todavía le profesaba pues era consciente de que Ace, estuviera donde estuviera, también sufría, incluso más que él.

Maldijo todo aquel juego de sonrisas y lágrimas, cuando un apresurado Thatch cruzó como alma que lleva el diablo la puerta de su oficina y cerró de golpe, acercándose rápidamente a él y poniendo algo frente al ojiazul mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —preguntó Marco mientras miraba a su hermano.

Thatch solía ser raro, pero en ese momento parecía que la poca cordura que había vivido en su cabeza le había abandonado por completo.

—Cierra la puta boca y lee eso —le espetó el castaño mientras tomaba asiento. La sangre le bullía de nervios.

Marco apartó lo que parecía ser una revista sin siquiera mirarla y volvió a concentrarse en la hoja que tenía delante.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Debo escribir los malditos votos —dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo ponía entre sus labios.

—Ahórrate el trabajo, Marco, ¡tienes que ver esto! —Thatch parecía una colegiala excitada por tener un buen chisme y puso de nuevo la revista frente a Marco, esta vez mostrándole la portada.

El cigarrillo que el ojiazul sostenía en sus labios cayó al suelo sin hacer el más mínimo sonido cuando vio lo que su hermano señalaba.

En aquella revista de chismes sobre celebridades y adinerados su prometida ocupaba lo que parecía ser la sección principal de la portada, pues aparecía en un gran recuadro besando a otro hombre. La calidad de la foto era un poco deficiente pues de notaba que había sido tomada a hurtadillas, pero no había duda de que era ella. Thatch tuvo que reprimir una risa mientras veía la expresión de su hermano, que tomaba parsimoniosamente la publicación sólo para después pasar salvajemente las hojas en busca de la noticia. Aquello era un escándalo, algo digno de ser sabido por el mundo. La heredera de una de las más importantes familias del país, comprometida y a días de casarse con el cotizado Marco Newgate, teniendo un desliz durante lo que se suponía era su despedida de soltera no era algo que se viera todos los días.

El ojiazul miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa al castaño. Volvió a leer la noticia y a mirar las fotografías. En ellas aparecía la chica en diferentes escenarios con la misma persona, siempre de la mano, abrazándose o besándose.

—Lo siento mucho hermano —dijo Thatch con fingida seriedad mientras posaba una mano sobre la diestra de Marco, quien todavía no parecía reaccionar.

El castaño no pudo evitar carcajearse, y el ojiazul le siguió luego de un momento, se levantó de su silla y cubría su sonrisa con las manos. Aquello no podía estar pasando, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ni siquiera habiéndolo planeado habría salido tan bien.

Su hermano sacó un par de vasos y sirvió algo de alcohol en ambos, ahora Marco no bebía para intentar hacer desaparecer su tristeza, ahora lo hacía porque se sentía bien. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía que el destino estaba de su lado, se sentía libre. Abrazo al castaño y ambos rieron un momento más, el teléfono sonó y el rubio mandó al carajo todas las llamadas. Cuando su euforia se hubo calmado un poco ambos se sentaron de nuevo, pensando en qué harían con aquella noticia.

—Es obvio que ni la familia de Bay ni la nuestra lo sabe todavía —Thatch se había vuelto serio y pensativo— esta revista acaba de salir hoy, así que a más tardar mañana ardera el infierno, aunque yo creo que en este momento te encuentras ya en el ojo del huracán como el pobre hombre al que le han puesto el cuerno. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó a su hermano, que parecía pensar mientras leía de nuevo la nota.

—No le diré nada a su familia, ni siquiera a ella todavía, creo que tendrá suficiente cuando esto llegué a oídos de su padre —Marco hablaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Thatch concordó y ambos volvieron a reír un poco. Al padre de Bay aquella nota le caería en el hígado, de eso no había duda. Era gracioso ver como cuando por fin Marco se decidía por hacer un buen papel de esposo la peliazul iba y arruinaba todo el teatro con sus propias manos.

—Tengo que ir a mostrarle esto a nuestro padre —dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba la revista y las llaves de su auto —. Hazte cargo de lo que pase, Thatch, pero no le digas nada a la prensa por favor. No quiero perjudicar a Bay.

—Tú siempre siendo un caballero —rio el castaño mientras elevaba su bazo para brindar con su hermano y siguió riendo mientras Marco salía a toda prisa de la oficina. Debía recordar darle las gracias a la peliazul por haber librado al cabeza de piña del más triste de los futuros.

El rubio llegó en un santiamén a su casa y a penas y se detuvo a preguntar a las sirvientas en donde estaba su padre, así que cuando ellas le dijeron que se encontraba en la biblioteca el ojiazul corrió y entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, sus modales se podían ir por el caño en ese momento. Su padre se sorprendió al verle entrar tan atropelladamente y cerrar la puerta sin miramientos para luego dirigirse a él a toda prisa.

—¿Debería preocuparme ahora sí? —preguntó su padre mientras se quitaba las gafas.

—Discúlpame por entrar sin llamar e interrumpirte, pero esto es importante y no podía esperar.

El mayor asintió mientras observaba a su hijo sin entender qué sucedía, y el ojiazul le entregó la revista. El señor Newgate la leyó atentamente mientras Marco intentaba no reír ante la imagen de su padre, una persona tan seria y culta, leyendo un ejemplar de una revista de chismes. Es que ese día no podía ser más jodidamente perfecto. Luego de unos minutos su padre dejó la publicación sobre su escritorio y le miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—Esto es algo muy serio —dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en el montón de hojas.

—Lo sé —contestó Marco, intentando adoptar la seriedad que la situación requería, pues ahora sí tendría que discutir qué haría con su futuro.

Su padre comenzó a decir el escándalo que eso sería, y no era porque le importara lo que la prensa sensacionalista haría con esa información, él se preocupaba por su hijo, quien debía sentirse sumamente dolido ante el engaño de Bay a días de su boda, pero no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

—¿Qué harás con la boda? —cuestionó el mayor al ver a su hijo parecer tan entero.

—Primero que nada, creo que debo hablar con ella. No quiero acusarla ni reprocharle nada, pues yo sé que esto también es mi culpa —admitió sin miramientos—. No tengo ninguna intención de dañarla ni arrojarla a la prensa para que destroce su reputación.

El señor Newgate asintió y miró a su hijo, que no se veía realmente abatido ni mucho menos triste, al contrario, parecía que estaba revolviendo su cerebro buscando como decirle algo.

—Debo ser sincero ahora, no continuaré con esto del matrimonio. Y no por esto —posó su mano sobre la revista—, sino porque nunca quise casarme con ella realmente.

Tragó saliva mientras escrutaba la reacción de su padre, pero éste sólo se limitó a mirarle, esperando que continuara. Marco le habló sobre cómo creía que era responsabilidad suya el contraer matrimonio con la chica, cómo pensaba que debía casarse con ella para corresponderle a su padre todo lo que había hecho por él. En un momento el rubio descargó todos sus pesares, todas esas cosas que le llevaron a deshacerse de sus deseos y atarse a una mujer sin más. El señor Newgate espero a que su hijo terminara de desahogarse sólo para levantarse de su lugar y darle un fuerte abrazo al ojiazul. Le dijo que era un tonto por creer que debía abandonar sus sueños, por considerar que tenía una deuda con él y le aseguró que le querría siempre, no importaba lo que sucediera ni si se casaba o no son una mujer de sociedad, pues para él lo más importante era la felicidad del rubio. Marco sintió que un gran peso le abandonaba ante esas palabras y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo y al haber dejado a Ace, pero en ese momento tenía frente a sí todos los medios para solucionar sus incontables metidas de pata. Aunque lamentaba que hubiera llegado al punto de usar la indiscreción de Bay para ello.

—Hay algo más que tengo que decirte —habló mirando con seriedad al mayor—, pero primero debo solucionar todo esto. Esperaré a que Bay vuelva a la ciudad, arreglaremos todo este desastre y después podré hablarte con calma.

Su padre le dijo que estaba bien y que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarle. Y lo primordial era solucionar ese escándalo, a lo que Marco le pidió que toda su familia se abstuviera de hablar con la prensa hasta que él hubiera podido ver a la peliazul. Ahora debía contactar a las amigas de su aún prometida para pedirles que también guardaran silencio hasta que ambas familias hubieran arreglado las cosas, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al hablar con todas ellas le aseguraron que no partirían al viaje sino hasta el día siguiente para pasar dos días con Bay. El rubio no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y su padre de inmediato le interrogaba silenciosamente con la mirada mientras él les agradecía a las chicas y les pedía discreción absoluta.

—Ninguna de ellas está con Bay —dijo Marco mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Eso significa que ella planeo ir con ese hombre desde el principio, no es una coincidencia —el señor Newgate habló con el mismo tonó dubitativo.

Ambos hombres se miraban con total incredulidad hasta que el teléfono sonó y al contestar se sorprendieron más al escuchar la voz del padre de Bay. El hombre parecía ser el pesar y la vergüenza hechos carne y lo primero que hizo luego de pedir hablar con ambos en persona fue disculparse por las acciones de su hija, después de que Marco y su padre le aseguraron que no tenía que disculparse acordaron verse en casa de los Newgate.

Para cuando el hombre puso un pie en la casa la decepción era evidente en su semblante abatido. Los tres se dirigieron al despacho y tomaron asiento. El padre de la joven les aseguró que en cuanto había visto la noticia le había ordenado a su hija volver inmediatamente a la ciudad, y luego de que Bay pretendiera que no sabía nada él le había dado la reprimenda de su vida por teléfono, cancelando todas sus tarjetas y dejándole sólo el dinero necesario para comprar el ticket de avión. Miró a Marco y le pidió mil disculpas por aquella deshonra, pero el ojiazul le aseguró que no tenía nada por lo que disculparse, y que no planeaba desprestigiar a su hija, todo lo contrario, querían amortiguar lo más posible el daño que la chica pudiera recibir, pues aquello iba a ser un gran impacto en su vida.

El rubio y su padre le explicaron que podían fingir que Marco y Bay habían disuelto su compromiso desde hacía unas semanas por diferentes causas, y al pertenecer ellos a familias que no se involucraban con la prensa no lo habían hecho público para evitar escándalos. Comprarían el silencio de quien tuvieran que hacerlo y todo estaría bien. Aquel hombre casi se inclinaba ante él, no había duda de que Marco era un caballero, y le dio las gracias por querer resguardar el honor de su hija. El ojiazul estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no ver correr sangre en ese escenario, pues todo lo que él quería era buscar a Ace, e inyectar drama a ese coctel de escándalos sólo le retrasaría más.


	20. Memorias, libertad y esperanza

El pecoso cerró la puerta tras de sí, manteniendo la vista fija en el piso, y al levantar la mirada es la soledad quien le da la bienvenida una vez más, como desde hacía casi cuatro meses.

Se quitó el pesado abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero dispuesto junto a la entrada. Suspiro y acaricio su vientre, que ya era un poco visible. Ese abultamiento que era el recuerdo de tantas promesas y vivencias, de tantas palabras que al final no significaron nada, pues ahí estaba él, solo en ese pequeño departamento, en una ciudad casi desconocida, con un cielo que parecía llorar su desgracia con él.

Decidió dejar sus abatidos pensamientos y se dispuso a calentar algo para comer. Si por él fuera no probaría bocado en días, pues el apetito era lo último que ocupa lugar en su maltrecho cuerpo, pero ahora está a cargo de una vida más, y aunque él no pidió que fuera así no la dejaría pasar, pues ese bebé no tenía la culpa de nada y era su única compañía desde que el autor de su existencia se había quedado atrás, en el lugar donde todo inició y dio fin.

Sacó el plato con la cena del microondas y se sentó en un taburete junto a la pequeña barra que dividía la cocina del comedor, no le gustaba sentarse a la mesa pues los lugares vacíos sólo parecían hacer eco de su soledad. Comió sin muchas ganas y procurando mitigar las náuseas que de vez en cuando se hacían presentes. Esos meses no habían sido fáciles, pero no le quedaba de otra más que afrontarlos. Rio sin ganas, evocando en sus recuerdos a sus padres, ¿qué pensarían ellos ahora que su hijo estaba preñado y solo? Huyendo como lo había hecho de la persona que le había jurado amor y sobreviviendo a duras penas. Despertando sin ganas de salir de la cama, caminando entre las personas sin prestar atención a nada, sólo regocijándose en las mentiras que le habían llevado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Terminó de comer y limpió los utensilios que había utilizado, caminó hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el cálido pijama que comenzaba a quedarle un poco justo por el embarazo. Luego de ignorar el espejo del ropero que le devolvía el reflejo de algo que aún se negaba a ver, subió a la cama y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera del mueble, viendo a través de la ventana la lluvia, intentando distinguir el océano, y acariciando su vientre.

Él amaba a su hijo, pero se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse puesto en esa situación, y por hacer que alguien inocente afrontara algo que no le correspondía.

Sin embargo, le gustaba imaginar cómo sería esa pequeña criatura que se formaba dentro de él. Le gustaba pensar si tendría los hermosos orbes azules de su padre, si tendría el cabello azabache como el de él, incluso si se parecería a sus abuelos. Pensar en ese bebé era abrir todo un mundo de posibilidades, algo que a veces le ayudaba a olvidarse de la precaria situación en la que estaba su vida. Pero no ese día. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta.

Aquello era algo ya común en él desde que Marco se había ido. No lloraba por tener que criar solo a un hijo, lloraba porque dolía saber que todo aquello en que basó su mundo sólo eran cimientos de papel. Que fue un momento en que mantuvo un insignificante balance, y ahora debía aprender a ver la realidad. Marco estaba por casarse, él tendría un hijo que jamás conocería a su progenitor, y la idea de vivir con la persona a la que amaba era un sueño del que a veces no podía despertar.

Miró el calendario que estaba en un pequeño buró junto a su cama y marcó con una pequeña equis otro día más de espera. Otro día en que no podría ir al muelle, debido a la lluvia.

Era algo que se había empeñado en hacer desde que llegó a esa isla, algo lejos de su país. Era como si viviera en una trágica historia de romance, de esas en que los enamorados se separan hasta que se percatan de que son el uno para el otro y viven felices en un mundo color de rosa. Sólo que su historia no tendría un final feliz, su amado nunca se daría cuenta de que él le esperaba todos los días, y él tendría que aprender a seguir adelante, llevando de su mano a un hijo y procurando criarle de la mejor manera posible.

A veces se preguntaba qué le diría a su retoño cuando le preguntara sobre su padre, no tenía claro si debía hablarle con la verdad o inventar alguna historia, como que había muerto antes de su nacimiento o algo por el estilo. Es que no podía concebir la idea de explicarle a ese pequeño que sus padres tuvieron un romance de primavera, sólo para después separarse porque su padre se casaría con la hija de una familia rica para mantener su posición social y que por ende él tuvo que irse a un lugar lejano. No quería que ese bebé odiara a Marco, no quería generar ningún rencor por alguien a quien amaba tanto.

Tal vez sólo le diría que su padre tomó un camino distinto para encontrar su felicidad y que él obtuvo el regalo más bonito del mundo, poder darle la vida. Y con esos pensamientos se recostó bajo las mantas, mirando a la nada y pensando en tanto.

…

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio el nublado cielo. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Miró el reloj sobre el buró, eran las nueve de la mañana.

Acarició el bulto en su vientre, como todas las mañanas y le dio los buenos días a su bebé. Se levantó, tomó un baño y desayunó. Era su día de descanso, así que se puso ropa abrigadora, y a pesar de que no parecía que llovería aquel día tomó el paraguas y salió de casa sin llevar nada más que un pequeño cesto con el almuerzo.

Caminó entre las calles poco transitadas y aún húmedas por la lluvia de la noche anterior hasta llegar a la playa. El mar era un lúgubre tumulto de agua que le saludó con el calmo sonido de las olas, como si le reconociera y diera la bienvenida luego de días de ausencia.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que alguna vez fueron blancas y que ahora sólo tenían restos de la pintura y miró el océano, observando el horizonte, buscando señales de algún barco. Eso hacía cada día que podía, cuando salía temprano del trabajo y cuando no se sentía demasiado cansado. Era una penosa costumbre que sólo alimentaba vanamente la esperanza de volver a Marco, la esperanza de que éste apareciera algún día en uno de los barcos que transportaban turistas, proclamándole su amor, pidiéndole otra oportunidad y diciéndole que estaría a su lado y con su hijo para toda la vida.

—Espero que te vaya bien —dijo Ace, sus palabras perdiéndose en el frío aire—. Nosotros estamos bien. Tu hijo ha crecido bastante en estas dos semanas y parece que pronto comenzara a moverse.

La melancolía inundó su mirada en forma de saladas lágrimas.

—Las flores que me diste ese día en aquella playa se han vuelto muy frágiles, pero están bien guardadas entre las páginas del libro que solías leerme. He intentado comer bien a pesar de que no tengo hambre, pero Rebecca siempre dice que debo alimentarme adecuadamente o el bebé puede enfermar, y quiero que esté sano. Le hablaré mucho de ti —continúo mientras su voz se quebraba entre las lágrimas—, le diré que lo amaste mucho. Me preguntó qué podrá llegar a ser, tal vez haga tantas cosas como tú. Marco…

No pudo seguir hablando. Envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y se perdió en sus sollozos, que eran amortiguados por el sonido de las olas y el viento.

Aquello dolía, ser un retazo de lo que era antes, sintiéndose perdido e intentando mantenerse a flote. Si tan sólo el ojiazul pudiera ver cuánto le necesitaba.

Al otro lado del mar, y en un mundo como el que le rodeaba a Marco ningún secreto dura mucho, y los escándalos son como la pólvora, encendiéndose rápidamente sin que nadie la pueda controlar. Viajaba a casa de Bay, llevado por un chofer a pesar de que no le gustaba, pues cada que salía de casa no podía evitar que algunos fotógrafos se acercaran indiscretamente a él. En menos de un día su familia se había vuelto la comidilla de prácticamente todo el país, y ni qué decir de la peliazul. La chica había vuelto a la ciudad esa mañana, y por lo que pudo ver en la televisión, le costó mucho salir de aeropuerto, escoltada por unos cuantos guardias, ante la gran cantidad de reporteros sensacionalistas que la rodearon. Ahora el ojiazul se dirigía a su casa, tenía que hablar con ella para dar fin a todo aquello de una vez por todas y empezar la misión de búsqueda para dar con Ace.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo en la entrada de la casa se apresuró a entrar. Saludó al padre de la chica, quien le pidió que esperara un segundo y una de las sirvientas llamó a Bay. Cuando la joven apareció parecía ser alguien completamente distinta a quien Marco solía conocer. Ella seguía vistiendo como acostumbraba, caminaba como siempre, pero en su expresión se adivinaba la determinación y el coraje, el cual se impregnaba en sus oscuros ojos que miraban al rubio sin dar tregua. El padre de la chica se disculpó y ambos se quedaron solos en el recibidor, Bay se cruzó de brazos ante Marco y le miró de arriba abajo, como si no le conociera de años, para después caminar hasta el despacho de su padre sin decir nada. El ojiazul le siguió y cuando estuvieron en la habitación la chica se recargó en el escritorio, de nuevo mirando fijamente al mayor. Parecía que ya no era la dulce joven que el rubio despidió en el aeropuerto, ahora un tinte de insolencia y burla ocupaba esos movimientos, como si todo aquello hubiera vivido siempre dentro de ella y recién estuviera asomando su verdadero ser.

—¿Vienes a decirme que te rompí el corazón? —preguntó ella con sorna, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

—No, no tengo intenciones de actuar como si fuera la víctima en todo esto —contestó Marco, mirándole también—. Entiendo que tienes tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste.

Bay parecía estar llena de odio y tristeza, estaba latente dentro de ella, como si en cualquier minuto fuera a estallar, pero sólo miró al mayor.

—Tú no entiendes nada Marco —le espetó ella mientras lo encaraba—. No entiendes nada que no sea tu patético trabajo.

—Bay, no tengo intención de discutir contigo.

—¿Ahora no quieres discutir? Porque no parecía ser así aquella noche, ¿o es qué ya no puedes gritarme por haberte dado cuenta que no soy lo que creías? —habló en tono desafiante.

Marco sólo miró a la chica sin contestar nada de lo que ella preguntaba. Sabía que estaba a la defensiva y tenía todo el derecho, después de ser atrapada en una enorme mentira luego de sentirse tan vacía y ahora teniendo que encarar a su ex prometido. La chica era como un león enjaulado y no le queda más que sacar las garras para no sentirse tan desprotegida.

—Lo hice porque me sentía sola ¿bien? —aceptó al fin, separándose de Marco—. Estaba harta de tener que rogarte por atención cuando siempre parecías perdido en tu mundo. Puede que luzca inocente pero no soy idiota Marco, sé bien que tienes a alguien más y que estar conmigo no era lo que querías. Así que ya puedes estar tranquilo, te dejé el camino libre —se giró a mirarlo, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos—. Te libré del matrimonio. Por nada.

—No pienses que me siento aliviado completamente con eso, Bay. Tengo mucho por lo que pedirte perdón.

Él la miraba con disculpa, sabiendo que si la peliazul había llegado hasta ese extremo era porque él, de una u otra manera, la había obligado a ello, empujándola hacia el precipicio con cada acto de indiferencia y palabras frías.

La joven miró al rubio y por primera vez pudo ver el verdadero rostro del mayor. Su expresión era de completa desolación, en esos orbes azules no había más que dolor puro.

—No tienes que actuar, yo sé que esto fue mi culpa —empezó él—. Debí decirte lo que pasaba, que no quería casarme. Sé que fue mi causa que hicieras todo esto, y te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasar tantas cosas que no te correspondían, por obligarte a llegar a este punto.

La chica no habló mientras Marco intentaba explicarle la situación en que se encontraba, no le dio mayores detalles que los de que amaba a alguien más. De nuevo se disculpó por no haberle dicho nada y tratarla como lo hizo durante tanto tiempo.

—No soy lo que quieres Bay. Ojalá pudiera darte todo lo que mereces, pero no puedo. Tú mereces a alguien que valore completamente la gran mujer que eres, que te acompañe toda tu vida. Sé que no arreglaré todo con una disculpa, pero al menos te mereces que te pida perdón por haber sido un idiota contigo.

La joven miraba fijamente el suelo, pero al escuchar esas palabras y ver a Marco tan vulnerable sólo pudo abrazarlo. Le aseguró que no tenía por qué disculparse, que ella también se había equivocado al insistir con el matrimonio cuando las cosas estaban tan claras entre ellos. Él le devolvió el abrazo, agradeciéndole por entender. Ambos parecían volver a ser los mismos amigos que nunca debieron cambiar por deseos egoístas. Ella le preguntó un poco más sobre la persona que atormentaba los recuerdos del rubio y él sólo hablaba, con los ojos llenos de todo el amor que todavía sentía, y que se mezclaba en una terrible amalgama con su sufrimiento. Bay entendió que Marco nunca podría verla a ella de esa manera, pero sin duda esperaba algún día poder encontrar a alguien que dijera de ella todas las maravillas que ese hombre decía de quien parecía ser el amor de su vida.

—¿Y le buscarás? —preguntó ella mientras miraba con ternura al derrotado hombre que le acompañaba.

—Eso planeo, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrarle —habló el ojiazul, ya sin esconder sus sentimientos.

—No lo sé, tal vez llegué a ti más pronto de lo que piensas. Bueno, por lo menos no es tan malo como tener que cargar una mala reputación por lo que te resta de vida.

Marco agradeció que intentara animarla, esperando que tuviera razón, que su azabache volvería en cualquier momento y de una forma tal vez inesperada. Entonces él le explicó todo el plan que habían formulado con su padre para librarla de cualquier estrago. Ella le agradeció y permanecieron hablando un momento más, ahora como los amigos que solían ser antes de todo ese caos. Bay le dijo que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle si así lo requería, y el rubio le agradeció profundamente, mirándola con cariño, feliz de que siguiera siendo la misma joven que conocía, aunque ahora había en ella un toque de seguridad que la hacía parecer más mujer, más sensual. Sin embargo, Marco no podía admirar ese cambio en la chica del todo, pues su mente sólo se concentraba en pensar en Ace, y no miraría a nadie más nunca, ya que ahora todo el amor que había reprimido durante esos eternos meses afloraba de nuevo, ocupando cada lugar de su cuerpo y haciéndole volver a verse un poco más vivo.

Se despidió de la joven, con la promesa de que todo estaría bien y volvió a casa. Debía enfrentar aquello que más le inquietaba, contar toda la historia que le había marcado a la persona más importante de su familia.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió al jardín y vio a su padre leyendo en la terraza junto a la piscina. Tomó un hondo respiro y caminó hacia allí, se sentía nervioso y la verdad era que tenía miedo. En un momento sacaría todo aquello que tanto daño le había hecho frente a su padre, y aunque sabía que éste no reaccionaría mal, no sabía que podría pensar de él. Saludó a su padre y se sentó junto a él. Hablaron rápidamente de cómo le había ido con Bay y él le contó lo más importante, apresurado por terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Finalmente le pidió a su padre que le escuchara sin interrumpirle, le explicaría todo y después podría decirle lo que quisiera, pero él no desistiría de la decisión que había tomado. Su padre le miró y aceptó todo lo que Marco le pidió, sabiendo que estaba ante algo importante por la manera en que su hijo parecía querer convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo no era una locura.

Y así fue como Marco comenzó a narrarle una historia de amor que le hacía revivir sus momentos con su esposa, a quien seguía amando a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde su muerte. Al parecer su hijo se había enamorado de un muchacho, al que conoció antes de navidad mientras compraba un café para Bay. Según el ojiazul ese joven tenía el cabello negro y algo largo y ondulado, pecas y oscuros ojos. Desde el primer momento que lo vio quedó prendado de él y volvió regularmente a ese local, sólo para verle de nuevo, y así fue como comenzaron su relación. Le habló de esa tarde en el muelle donde se quedaron hasta tarde viendo las estrellas, le dijo la verdad detrás de su "enfermedad" en año nuevo; que en realidad sólo había querido pasar aquella fiesta con ese chico que estaba solo en esa ciudad. Le relató con lujo de detalle cómo se había sentido besarle y darse cuenta de que lo amaba, incluso cuando apenas le conocía. Y se deshizo en suspiros al rememorar todas las cosas que habían hablado en esa playa de arena blanca y aguas turquesa, lejos de la ciudad, un lugar donde podían ser sin miedos. Explicó como desde entonces comenzó a desistir de la idea de casarse, como esas manos moldearon su mundo en uno completamente nuevo. En fin, su hijo se deshacía en toda clase de halagos para ese chico de nombre Ace, venido de un lejano pueblo y que ahora había desaparecido al saber que Marco contraería nupcias. Y fue esa parte la que le rompió el corazón al señor Newgate, ver a su hijo llorar desoladamente al contarle como sólo había tenido solo una carta como despedida. Al parecer él había ocultado quién era al moreno, y no porque su familia no fuera un motivo de orgullo, aclaró, sino porque sólo quería que Ace le amara por lo que era, y no por lo que tenía.

Habló sobre cómo a sus veintiún años ese joven era una maravilla andante. Al parecer le había robado por completo el corazón a su hijo, quien ahora sufría ante el error de no haber hablado a tiempo, y quien se lamentaba profundamente ante el pensamiento de que seguro el azabache también pagaba las consecuencias de su cobardía. Toda aquella historia era una bomba de sentimientos, creada en tan poco tiempo y siendo tan destructiva por no haberse cuidado de la manera correcta. La intensidad de ese romance era de proporciones descomunales, pero él podía entender cómo se sentía Marco, pues había vivido en carne propia el dolor de saber que no volvería a ver nunca más a su esposa, despertando solo y viviendo como si los días ya no tuvieran sentido.

Ahora entendía perfectamente la metamorfosis que el rubio había atravesado. Volviéndose primero la persona más alegre del mundo, para después pasar a alejarse de todos, recluyéndose en su pena. Cuando parecía que el ojizul había perdido el aliento luego de narrar aquella travesía miró a su padre, esperando una reacción, una respuesta. Y lo que obtuvo fueron las más adorables palabras de afecto por parte de ese anciano, quien le felicitaba por haber vivido aquella proeza de encontrar el amor, y si bien no se había consumado le apoyaba para que no dejara ir lo que le hacía feliz. No le importaba que su hijo amara a otro hombre, ni qué diría el mundo cuando la noticia saliera a la luz, todo eso daba igual pues mientras Marco pudiera caminar de la mano de ese muchacho tendría la fuerza para encarar a sus detractores. El ojiazul le dijo finalmente que quería buscar a Ace, que deseaba verle ahora que nada le ataba, y decirle que ya era libre de nuevo, que cumpliría todas las promesas que hizo en aquella playa y en esa casita donde pasó tantas noches. Su padre le ánimo para lograr su cometido, entendiendo cuando el rubio le dijo que si el amor del moreno había cedido ante su sufrimiento sólo le recordaría que siempre estaría para él y le agradecería por los momentos que le dio, pero que mientras quería por lo menos arriesgarse a decir todas esas cosas que guardaba desde su partida.

Y mientras Marco y su padre seguían enfrascados en esa trágica historia de amor las palabras de Bay parecían surgir efecto, pues el destino tejía de nuevo una red para recibir el amor que alguna vez aceleró a esos dos corazones que ahora estaban tan lejos, pero que se añoraban cada día desde su separación. Las noticias corren rápido y en el camino de cierta pelirrosa se cruzará la oportunidad de devolverle a su amigo la vida que había estado soñado. Esa que esperaba cada día en un solitario muelle, con un pequeño creciendo en sus entrañas y un puñado de ilusiones todavía vivas, creyendo fielmente en aquella promesa hecha hacía tantos días atrás en la ciudad donde su vida había cambiado.


	21. Espérame

Rebecca acomodaba algunos platos recién lavados en un estante en el comedor del restaurante. Era una mañana fría pero no había lluvia, sin embargo, Ace no iría a trabajar otra vez pues últimamente las náuseas no le dejaban comer casi nada y se sentía débil, así que se quedaba en casa con su abuela en parte para cuidarlo y en parte para no dejarle ir a la playa, y ella se las arreglaba en el negocio. La pelirrosa secaba otro pequeño plato mientras seguía preocupándose por su amigo cuando, al ver la televisión, el alma se le fue a los pies. La pieza de vajilla se estrelló directo contra el suelo, haciéndose pedazos mientras ella miraba atónita a la pantalla. En el programa que había elegido sin prestar mucha atención daban la noticia de que el compromiso de Marco Newgate y aquella mujer peliazul se había disuelto, para después dar paso a imágenes de ella con otra persona en lo que se suponía era su despedida de soltera. En un momento Rebecca pensó que probablemente no era la misma persona por la que el pecoso sufría, pero cuántos tipos con corte de piña llamados Marco Newgate había en el país, y cuántos de ellos que se encontraban comprometidos eran lo suficientemente importantes como para que su vida privada fuera ventilada en televisión nacional. Continuó observando la noticia sobre el rompimiento, al parecer la chica, de nombre Bay, había metido las cuatro patas sin miramientos. Sin embargo, se aclaraba que supuestamente ellos dos ya no tenían nada que ver desde tiempo atrás, aunque no habían dicho nada nadie, pero la conductora del programa agregó sarcásticamente que ya cualquiera podía hacerse el desentendido sin más.

La chica miró un segundo el plato que se había roto, pero no miraba realmente los pedazos de la loza, más bien pensaba en Ace. Era seguro que él no lo sabía todavía, y no le extraña pues últimamente el pelinegro dormía más de lo normal y se veía un poco más abatido que de costumbre, ella lo atribuía al embarazo, pero parecía que mientras más crecía su bebé más temía el moreno que pronto llegaría el momento de enfrentar una nueva vida solo. La chica se apresuró a limpiar el desastre que había dejado y terminó de acomodar los platos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería decirle a Ace? Tal vez no, en su estado era mejor no darle grandes sorpresas, y además aquello no garantizaba que con esa noticia la vida del moreno se arreglaría. ¿Pero qué tal si de una vez por todas su sueño se cumplía? ¿Qué tal si un día de aquellos en los que Ave se sentaba en esa solitaria playa Marco por fin llegaba?

Una gran idea surgió en la mente de la pelirrosa, y cual agente de investigación buscó guías telefónicas, periódicos y revistas. En algún lugar debía aparecer el número de teléfono para llamar a la oficina de Marco ¿no? Y si podía sortear a las recepcionistas, secretarias y todo el que se le cruzara, tal vez podría contactar con el ojiazul, o por lo menos dejarle un mensaje. Luego de pasar casi cinco horas buscando sin éxito su euforia comenzaba a menguar, pues ni en la página de internet podía encontrar un número de teléfono para localizar al hombre, y sabía que si enviaba un correo éste no llegaría ni remotamente cerca de donde debía. Entonces decidió que llamaría al centro de ayuda a clientes, tal vez ahí podría encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a cumplir su cometido. Tomó su celular y marcó uno de los números que aparecían en la página. Esperó y una contestadora automática le hizo desesperar mientras le daba indicaciones de qué extensión debía marcar dependiendo de lo que necesitara. ¿Es que no podía haber una opción que dijera "para arreglar el corazón roto de un chico embarazado marque tal número"?

Finalmente, y al no decidir qué extensión marcar la llamada pasó directamente a la recepción del lugar. Una rubia chica contestaba uno más de los tantos correos que llegaban ese día, pues desde el escándalo del compromiso de Marco miles de revistas pedían alguna entrevista con la familia o empleados que supieran algo, y les habían dado la orden de negar todas esas peticiones. El teléfono sonó y, maldiciendo a todos, contestó intentando poner voz amable.

Una nerviosa joven hablaba del otro lado de la línea, pidiéndole hablar con Marco Newgate. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a negar pues no podían pasar cualquier llamada a las oficinas centrales. Pensaba que aquella chica era otra clase de reportera o algo por el estilo cuando dijo algo que la dejó de piedra.

— _Por favor, necesito hablar con él —_ pidió Rebecca con voz suplicante—, _dígale que es sobre Ace. Yo sé que debe recordar ese nombre._

La chica miró a su alrededor, todos parecían estar metidos en sus asuntos, así que se acercó un poco más al teléfono e intentó hablar bajo pero claro. Le pidió a la chica que le diera más detalles, de cómo era la persona de la que hablaba, y ella le describió a ese pecoso joven que le había removido los sentimientos cuando le dio el sobre para su jefe.

Una vez más la chica estaba por romper las reglas, pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que si conectaba la llamada quien contestaría sería la secretaria de Marco, pero si la joven lograba convencer a la mujer de hablar con el ojiazul todo valdría la pena. Le dijo a Rebecca que pasaría la llamada, que debía repetir todo lo que le había dicho a ella con la secretaria. En caso de que el plan no funcionara la rubia chica le dio su número, pidiéndole que si no lograba hablar con ella le llamara directamente a ella e intentaría ir a ver a su jefe para pasarle directamente la llamada, aunque tenía estrictamente prohibido dejar su puesto pues era un día sumamente ajetreado. Podía costarle el empleo si no llegaba a la oficina de su jefe antes de que su supervisor se percatara de que no estaba, pero debía arriesgarse si el plan no salía como debía. La pelirrosa le agradeció y su llamada fue conectada con la secretaria de Marco.

El teléfono en el escritorio de la mujer de cabello negro sonó y contestó amablemente. Rebecca procuró sonar tranquila a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía. Pidió de nuevo hablar con Marco, nombrando al moreno y diciéndole que era algo urgente. La pelinegra se disculpó, pero le informó que no estaba autorizada para pasarle esa llamada a su jefe y diciéndole que no conocía a ningún Portgas D. Ace. La joven insistía y le decía que aquello era un asunto importante, que de verdad debía hablar con el rubio y que por favor comprendiera que no podía decirle para qué llamaba.

Thatch salía de su oficina y caminaba distraídamente frente a la secretaría de su hermano cuando escuchó como ésta negaba una y otra vez. Se acercó y le hizo señales, preguntando quien llamaba tan insistentemente. Habían pasado días desde la noticia de Marco y Bay, y al parecer había personas que no sabían cuando detenerse con tal de obtener más información.

—Permítame un momento-dijo la morena y se despegó del teléfono—. Es una chica llamada Rebecca —contó a Thatch, a quien no le sonaba aquel nombre—, dice que necesita hablar con el Señor Marco de alguien llamado Ace.

El castaño le miró con repentina sorpresa y ella no entendió por qué otro de sus jefes la miraba como si le hubiera dado todas las respuestas a las preguntas del universo cuando éste le pidió que le diera el teléfono. El castaño habló apresurado y ansioso, preguntando a aquella chica al otro lado de la línea qué sabía de Ace e informándole que él era hermano del ojiazul. La pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo silenciosamente antes de repetir toda su historia por centésima vez, diciéndole que ella era amiga del pecoso. Thatch le pidió que esperara un segundo y le dijo a la secretaría que le pasara la llamada a Marco.

—Pero Señor, no tengo autorización para…

—¡Hazlo! —le ordenó el castaño mientras caminaba apresuradamente a la oficina de su hermano.

El rubio hablaba por celular cuando, de nuevo, su nervioso hermano entró sin llamar a su oficina. Tal vez algún día sufriría un colapso o algo así por las múltiples entradas agresivas de éste.

—Cuelga eso y contesta el teléfono —le ordenó Thatch desde la puerta de la oficina.

Marco miró al castaño como si esta vez definitivamente estuviera deschavetado y se disculpó con la persona al otro lado del teléfono antes de colgar.

—Thatch, no sé si sepas que las puertas se hicieron para mantener la privacidad y que los locos como tú no entren, así como así, a donde les dé la gana —dijo con tono serio, mirando a su hermano. Hacía mucho que se había rendido al intentar educar a ese hombre.

—Luego me das clases de modales —le espetó el castaño, señalando el teléfono en el escritorio de Marco, que comenzaba a sonar—. Contesta el maldito teléfono y en cuanto termines de hablar me cuentas todo —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y decirle a la secretaria que no interrumpiera su hermano ni le pasara ninguna llamada.

Era una situación de vida o muerte, y mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a interrumpir al cabeza de piña.

El rubio miraba sorprendido la puerta, definitivamente su hermano estaba perdiendo la cordura. Contestó el teléfono y su secretaría le informó que tenía una llamada importante, antes de dar paso a una voz desconocida.

— _¿Marco?—_ preguntó dudosa quien parecía ser una mujer joven.

—¿Sí? —dijo él, un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Quién habla?

— _Mi nombre es Rebecca, no me conoces, pero por favor no cuelgues —_ pidió ella _—. Soy amiga de Ace._

Marco sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco al escuchar el nombre del moreno. Rápidamente le preguntó a la joven toda clase de cosas sin darle oportunidad de contestar nada. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué había sido de su vida? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada cuando se iba? ¿Por qué ella le llamaba? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo? Miles de preguntas cruzaban por su mente y la pelirrosa se sentía casi mareada ante todo ese cuestionamiento.

— _¡Espera un momento!_ —le interrumpió ella cuando tuvo oportunidad—. _Te diré todo, pero por favor cálmate, no puedo seguir el ritmo._

El ojiauzl tomó un respiro y se disculpó. Procuró acomodar el caos que eran sus pensamientos y calmarse antes de seguir esa importante charla.

— _Ace está bien —_ explicó Rebecca, aunque dudó un poco ante esa afirmación—. B _ueno, digamos que está bien dentro de lo que puede._

No le diría a Marco que el pecoso estaba esperando un hijo suyo, a ella no le correspondía ser la informante y eso era algo que sólo les concernía a ellos dos, pero por lo menos aliviaría algunos de los pesares del rubio con lo que tuviera para decirle.

—¿En dónde está? —esa era la pregunta más importante para el mayor.

Pero antes de que la chica le contestara le explicó que el muchacho no estaba en las mejores condiciones, por eso ella había sido quien le contactó. Le dijo que Ace a penas y parecía vivo desde que le conoció, que había llegado a esa isla cuatro meses antes, al parecer huyendo de él. Le dio una pequeña reprimenda al rubio por haber engañado al moreno y le explicó cómo se enteró de que ya era un hombre libre de nuevo. Marco escuchó todo aquello sin interrumpirle, pues le debía a aquella chica la vida por haber cuidado de su azabache durante todos esos meses.

— _Estamos en una isla al éste de tu ciudad —_ dijo ella finalmente y Marco hizo una rápida búsqueda en internet y encontró el lugar del que hablaba la pelirrosa.

La chica le informó que sólo podía llegar ahí en barco y le dio su número de teléfono para que pudiera contactarla en cuanto llegara, el rubio le agradeció mil veces que le hubiera llamado y el haber cuidado de Ace en su ausencia. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por fin había encontrado al moreno, podría volver a verle.

— _No me lo agradezcas todavía —_ habló ella con todo más serio—. _No sé cómo reaccionará él cuándo vuelva a verte._

La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía si él quería volver a verle con certeza. Ace esperaba todavía, pero ¿qué era lo que aguardaba? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Poder echarle a ese hombre en cara todo lo que le había hecho sufrir? Eso era algo que no podía saber, y que ella no se había atrevido a preguntar, porque o bien ni el pelinegro mismo lo sabía, o no podría tolerar ver como un amor tan puro comenzaba a transformarse en rencor e ira.

Marco permaneció un rato más hablando con la pelirrosa, y al colgar el teléfono se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana de la oficina. Un largo suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y miró al cielo con esperanza. Luego se giró y tomó un papel para anotar el nombre del lugar al que se dirigiría y el puerto al que debía llegar, tal y como Rebecca le había indicado. Guardó en sus contactos el número de la chica, que le esperaría en el puerto para llevarle con el moreno. El ojiazul se apresuró a salir de la oficina y le dio a su secretaría el papel con el nombre lugar al que debía ir, pidiéndole que comprara un ticket para partir a esa isla lo más pronto posible. La mujer asintió buscó rápidamente la empresa encargada de hacer viajes a ese sitio, diciéndole que al día siguiente partiría un barco a las siete de la mañana. Él le pidió que comprara un lugar y se dirigió a la oficina de Thatch. Entró sin llamar a la puerta y cerró tras de sí, caminando rápidamente hasta el escritorio de su hermano. El castaño estaba por hacer una broma sobre los modales de su hermano, pero era más importante saber qué le había dicho la chica del teléfono, cosa que no podía adivinar con sólo verle pues el hombre tenía la cara inexpresiva.

—Lo encontré —le contó el rubio con una gran sonrisa y una cara de alivio que no le había visto jamás una vez se hubo detenido a medio recinto.

Thatch se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hermano, quien parecía vivo de nuevo. Ambos se sentaron y el castaño le pidió que le dijera que había sucedido.

—Está en una isla al éste de aquí —empezó Marco—. Esa chica le ha cuidado desde que llegó ahí.

—¿Y cuándo piensas ir? —preguntó su hermano con expresión más seria una vez pasada la euforia.

—Mañana temprano sale un barco, mi secretaría ya compró el boleto.

—¿Qué crees que pasará cuando le veas? —cuestionó Thatch, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

El ojizul negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos

—No estoy seguro. Tal vez me odie por lo que hice, y no lo culparía en absoluto, yo también me odio por arruinarle la vida —Marco apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y jugueteo con sus dedos antes de volver a ver a su hermano—. Pero si él me perdonara, si me dijera que todavía me quiere y me diera otra oportunidad te juro que haría las cosas bien. Arreglaría todo y no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

Thatch miraba a su hermano cariñosamente. No le quedaba duda alguna de que él amaba a ese chico, y aunque sentía un poco de miedo por lo que sucedería cuando volviera a ver a Ace, estaba seguro de que si el destino había decidido volver a juntarlos no era sólo para tener una despedida definitiva. Después de meses por fin la vida parecía poner todo en su lugar, pero ahora el corazón del rubio pendía de las manos de un joven. Un chico que dormía tranquilamente en una casa de aquella isla, ignorante de que era buscado por la persona que tanto le amaba.


	22. Promesas

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Me tomé mi semana de vacaciones en casa y por allá no existe el internet. Les traigo tres capítulos para ponernos al corriente. Besos 3

…

Marco miraba el mar a medida que el barco avanzaba. Todo lo que sus ojos recorrían era el azul océano hasta donde se conectaba con el cielo matutino. El frío se hacía cada vez más notorio, por lo que se veía que aquel lugar distaba mucho de ser como la cálida ciudad en la que vivía. ¿Por qué Ace había optado por ir a un lugar así? A él le gustaba el sol y mirar las estrellas por las noches, entonces por qué motivo elegiría un lugar donde a duras penas los rayos les sol se colaban por las nubes. Aunque probablemente fuera por el mismo motivo por el que partió: para no tener que recordar nada de lo que sucedió.

Se colocó la chaqueta mientras sentía su corazón apretujarse. En menos de una hora volvería a verle, luego de tanto tiempo y de soñarle como lo había hecho, al fin volvería a su lado como la persona que debió ser desde un principio, libre de compromisos y dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo por él. No iba a negar que tenía miedo. Las ganas de retomar toda su historia y reparar sus daños le impulsaban a seguir, pero no por ser optimista se negaría a ver la realidad. Ace había sufrido mucho, por lo que le había dicho Rebecca, y aunque ella no le conoció en sus días buenos sabía que el aspecto que el moreno presentaba no era ni de cerca el que debía tener cuando aún estaban juntos. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado el azabache? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado él mismo?

Sabía que estaba presente la posibilidad de que Ace le odiara, que le dijera que no quería volver a verle en su vida y que le dejara en paz. Aquello le helaba la sangre, que el chico tan vivaz que había conocido no fuera más que una persona fría ahora le quitaba el aliento. No podía concebir a su moreno de esa manera, pero después de todo tenía que afrontar la posible realidad, después de todo ¿quién no cambiaría, aunque sea un poco, ante tanto dolor? En medio de todo eso debía pensar en que tal vez no volvería a casa con su azabache.

Miró una pequeña masa de tierra a la lejanía y su ritmo cardiaco de disparo. Había esperado tanto ese momento y sin embargo se sentía tan vulnerable. No sabía qué diría, por donde empezaría, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de hablar al estar frente al chico. Es que ni con todas las disculpas del mundo arreglaría el destrozado corazón del pecoso, ni cortando todas las flores del mundo y reuniendo las estrellas el cielo para Ace podría enmendar todo el daño que le hizo. Si él mismo no se había perdonado por ello por qué el moreno tendría que hacerlo. Pero no podría descubrir lo que pasaría hasta que estuviera frente a él. Cosa que pasaría dentro de poco, pues estaban por detenerse en el muelle de la isla. Ahora que estaban en ese lugar se daba cuenta de que era una isla linda, pero de aspecto deprimente ante el encapotado cielo y el frío otoño.

Estaba por tomar el teléfono cuando vio a una pelirrosa chica a lo lejos. Ella debía ser Rebecca.

Tomó un respiro antes de bajar del barco con la pequeña maleta que llevaba, los nervios a flor de piel. La joven pareció reconocerle en cuanto le vio aparecer en el muelle y se acercó a él. Se saludaron rápidamente, de una manera formal mientras ella le miraba con recelo, y antes de dirigirse a ningún lugar Marco le agradeció de nuevo el que hubiera cuidado a su pecoso en su ausencia. La chica le miraba con expresión seria, pero con la expectativa en los ojos, después de todo ella también tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, Ace era muy inestable emocionalmente y tal vez ese encuentro no sería lo mejor para que se recuperara, menos aún con el embarazo. Se limitó a decirle al rubio que no había sido nada, pues después de todo ella también quería al pecoso. En vez de tomar un taxi decidieron caminar, en parte porque debían hablar de mucho, y en parte porque de una u otra manera ambos querían prepararse lo mejor posible para lo que seguiría.

Marco le pidió a la chica que le contara cómo había conocido a Ace y ella comenzó a decirle todo, desde que el chico llegó al edificio donde ella vivía con su abuela hasta que fue a pedirle trabajo. Después prosiguió a hablarle cómo vivía el pecoso desde que había llegado ahí, le dijo que desde que le conoció el azabache sólo repartía su tiempo entre el trabajo, su casa y la playa. La pelirrosa le contó con pesar como el moreno pasaba días sentado en la playa o en el muelle, esperando y siempre con la ilusión de que el ojiazul cumpliría la promesa que le hizo el último día que estuvieron juntos de buscarle en cuanto volviera de su viaje. Le habló de como Ace siempre miraba al horizonte, a veces hablando consigo mismo, con la esperanza en su mirada cada vez que se dirigía a su larga espera, y el dolor con el que volvía cada día al seguirse sabiendo solo. Marco no pudo seguir caminando ante eso y se contuvo de golpear una pared. Todo lo que esa chica decía no era ni remotamente la descripción del chico del que él se había despedido en la ciudad.

Rebecca intentó calmarle diciéndole que ya no tenía sentido lamentarse por esos meses, pues ahora estaba a minutos de poder disculpar todas sus acciones frente al chico. Él le dio la razón y siguieron caminando al edificio, el ojiazul con más determinación ahora. No importaba si Ace le decía que le odiaba, si no quería estar más con él, por lo menos le agradecería por el tiempo que le dio, por hacerle feliz y le diría que había ido a buscarle para al menos decirle todo lo que sentía. Después el rubio intentaría vivir sintiéndose miserable por el resto de sus días, pero con la certeza de que pudo liberar al moreno de su presencia y recuerdos.

Al llegar al edificio Rebecca le guio sin más al elevador y subieron al piso donde Ace vivía. Marco sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero así muriera vería al azabache, al menos para mantener la memoria de esos oscuros y brillantes ojos que siempre le atraparon. Al llegar al piso la pelirrosa miró la hora en el móvil, eran las once de la mañana, y aunque la mayoría de las personas ya estaría despierta a esa hora era probable que el pecoso siguiera dormido. Pensó un momento qué hacer y decidió que sería mejor que ella entrara primero e intentara discretamente preparar al chico para ver al autor de su tristeza una vez más. Caminaron hasta la puerta indicada y Rebecca usó la llave para entrar. El moreno se la había dado pues ella solía ir a cuidarle a veces o su abuela le llevaba algunas cosas para mitigar los malestares del embarazo. Abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido, miró rápidamente y al ver que Ace no estaba por ningún lado le hizo una señal a Marco para que la siguiera, pidiéndole que fuera silencioso. Caminaron casi de puntitas a la habitación del chico, y al entrar la pelirrosa supo que había pasado otra mala noche.

Ace tenía el pijama y una holgada sudadera puesta, pero dormía sobre las mantas, abrazando el libro que el ojiazul le había regalado. La joven le pidió al mayor que esperara en la puerta y se acercó lentamente a la cama, miró el vientre del chico y se dio cuenta de que la ropa lo disimulaba muy bien, eso era bueno pues no le había dicho nada al rubio sobre el hecho de que iba a ser padre.

Desde la puerta Marco miraba a la pelirrosa acercarse a Ace, y al ver a éste el dolor le apuñaló varias veces. Ese ya no era el chico que solía conocer. Aunque sólo podía verle de lejos el ojiazul distinguía perfectamente las ojeras debajo de los ojos del muchacho, su piel era un poco más pálida y se notaba más delgado. A pesar de que estaba dormido una expresión de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro, enmarcado por el negro y enmarañado cabello en el que tantas veces había enredado sus dedos mientras le besaba. Si antes se odiaba ahora maldecía su propia existencia, pues el moreno tenía todo el pesar de unos cuantos meses grabado en sus jóvenes facciones. El deseo de irse y dejar de arruinar la vida de Ace le invadió, pero lucho contra él y se obligó a permanecer plantado en el umbral de la puerta. Ya había causado demasiado por huir y ahora tenía que arreglar el daño más grande de todos.

Rebecca se hincó ante la cama posando su mano en uno de los hombros del azabache y lo movió lentamente, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, para despertarle. El chico frunció un poco el entrecejo y abrió los ojos lentamente sin poder enfocar la vista. La pelirrosa le miró con tristeza, el pecoso tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que había llorado durante un buen rato antes de dormir. La chica le retiró el cabello que cubría su cara y le quitó el libro de entre los brazos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Ace con voz pastosa.

—Las once —respondió la chica dulcemente—. De nuevo volviste a quedarte dormido sin cubrirte. A este paso te dará un resfriado.

Rebecca se estaba esforzando todo lo que podía para sonar normal.

El chico dio un abatido suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo, jalando una sábana y cubriéndose completamente. Otro día más de su miserable vida. Acarició su vientre y se hizo un ovillo. No había reparado en Marco todavía.

—Ace —le habló Rebecca—, yo sé que estás cansado, pero hay algo que debes hacer hoy. Yo estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

El pecoso no encontraba sentido a las palabras de su amiga y sólo negó con la cabeza, sin salir de su escudo de tela.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó con pesar. Siempre que la pelirrosa decía que debía hacer algo significaba que casi le sacaría a rastras de su casa, incluso cuando ese algo significaba un bien para sí mismo.

La chica le hizo una señal a Marco para que se acercara y se levantó sin hacer ningún sonido. Con mímica le indicó al rubio que ella estaría esperando afuera y se fue, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. El ojiazul temblaba, pero se obligó a calmarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró la silueta de su moreno bajo la sábana.

—Sólo pedirte perdón —contestó el mayor a esa pregunta que no iba dirigida a él.

Ace abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la respiración se le cortó. No era cierto, aquello no era cierto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente de sus ojos y sólo pudo abrazarse a sí mismo.

—Estoy soñando otra vez —dijo para sí entre sollozos—. Es otra ilusión.

Marco sintió que le partían en dos. Suavemente retiró la sábana del rostro del pecoso, y se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de mover los negros cabellos del rostro del chico, tal y como había hecho Rebecca. Aquellos ojos que una vez fueron tan sorprendentes y que le miraban de reojo ahora eran dos mantos oscuros que no parecían albergar nada más que dolor y miedo. Limpió las lágrimas de su amado y le obligó a mirarle.

—Puedes verme y puedo tocarte —dijo Marco—. ¿Sigo siendo una ilusión?

El moreno rápidamente se libró del agarre del rubio y se acurruco en una esquina de su cama, posando su espalda contra la pared como un niño asustado y miró con terror al mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Te prometí que te buscaría —respondió el rubio, mirándole con disculpa y tristeza—. Lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo.

—Tú te vas a casar, deberías estar con esa mujer —le acusó el chico.

El mayor se acercó lentamente a Ace mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomó lentamente una de sus manos, con las que rodeaba sus rodillas, como si se estuviera acercando a un arisco gato que pudiera despreciarle en cualquier instante.

—No me voy a casar y sólo he venido hasta acá para decírtelo —Marco cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando volvió a ver al chico unas pequeñas lágrimas perlaban su mirada—. He venido a decirte que lo siento, pero desde que te fuiste no puedo hacer nada. Ace yo sé que me equivoque, sé que no te merecías nada de lo que te hice y lamento de verdad haber roto tu confianza. Pero debes saber que no dejé de amarte en ningún momento, que todos los días pensaba en ti, preguntándome a dónde habrías ido y si estarías bien. Sé que lo que yo siento no es nada comparado con todo el dolor que te cause, pero no puedo estar sin ti, no quiero seguir si no es contigo. Todo lo que tú me diste y enseñaste no lo he olvidado. Sé que no puedo reparar el daño que te hice con una disculpa, pero te pido perdón por todo, haré lo que sea lo que tú me pidas, por favor, te necesito conmigo.

El moreno miraba atónito a Marco. Pero poco a poco liberó su mano de entre las del ojiazul y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre éstas.

—Eres cruel —espetó con voz débil, para después mirar a ese hombre con ojos tristes—. Me mientes, me dejas solo tanto tiempo intentando seguir, y ahora vuelves y me pides perdón.

—No espero que me perdones tan fácilmente. Sé que me merezco que me odies y créeme que no sabía cómo podría volver a verte después de haber sido un idiota. Pero, aunque sé que no es muy posible, sólo quiero que volvamos a casa, que empecemos de nuevo y yo me encargaré de reparar todo el daño. Y si es tu decisión que no vuelva a buscarte, entonces por lo menos quería cumplir una de tantas promesas que te hice en primavera.

Ace miraba la cama fijamente. No sabía qué hacer ahora, él ya no era el mismo de aquel tiempo y tampoco podía decidir sólo por él. Aquellas palabras le estaban destruyendo, pero a la vez le devolvían los latidos a su corazón, sin embargo, ya no eran solo sus sentimientos los que contaban en todo aquel embrollo.

Apartó la sábana y se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a Marco mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera, acariciando el pequeño abultamiento de su vientre. Aquel día lo había soñado desde el momento en que puso un pie en esa isla, pero en ese momento no sabía que llevaba a un bebé en sus entrañas, y si el ojiazul no podía aceptarle ahora entonces sólo le pediría que se marchara y que no volviera a buscarle nunca más.

Se giró a ver al mayor, la decisión llenando sus orbes, y comenzó a quitarse la sudadera, y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Finalmente, y con expresión derrotada sólo miraba al suelo, esperando.

El rubio era una estatua con la sorpresa cincelada en el rostro. Miraba el vientre de Ace mientras boqueaba como un pez, sin decir nada. Sólo pudo dar un jadeo hasta que la voz regresó a su garganta.

—Pero tú… —se detuvo un momento, no sabía qué demonios decir—. Cómo…

—Si quieres preguntar si es tuyo la respuesta es sí. No soy sólo yo ahora Marco. Es tu hijo, pero no te obligaré a estar a mi lado y criarlo juntos si no es lo que quieres. Yo no sabía que era fértil y también fue una sorpresa cuando me enteré, pero si yo vuelvo mi hijo viene conmigo —sentenció el chico con decisión.

Marco se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó al pecoso. Estiró su diestra con parsimonia mientras miraba al azabache, como pidiéndole permiso para tocarle, y Ace asintió con la cabeza. Con cuidado el ojiazul posó primero sus dígitos y después la palma de la mano en ese abultamiento, y como si su hijo reconociera su tacto, se movió en el interior del azabache, sorprendiendo a ambos.

El rubio rio con nerviosismo y abrazó al moreno sin más, procurando no aplastar su vientre. Ace le miró sorprendido, sin comprender hasta que Marco tomó su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus frentes.

—Cómo puedes pensar que no te quiero de vuelta, si ahora tengo otra razón para amarte más de lo que ya lo hacía —dijo mientras las lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.

El pecoso le dio esa sonrisa que le desarmaba por completo y le beso. Juntando sus labios liberando la necesidad contenida en esos meses, envolviendo su cuello con esas manos que tanto añoraba. Cada que ese chico le miraba arreglaba su mundo, o tal vez lo destrozaba un poco para darle una nueva forma, ya no lo sabía, pero no necesitaba respuestas si podía tenerle a su lado, y ahora había otro motivo para ser feliz.

Marco deshizo el beso y le pidió a Ace que esperara un segundo mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba rápidamente un número. En la casa de los Newgate la familia estaba reunida mientras comían cuando el celular de su padre sonó y éste al ver que era su hijo mayor quien llamaba se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Marco? —preguntó ansioso el señor Newgate mientras sus hijos le miraban expectantes al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

Todos ya estaban enterados de la situación del rubio y sabían en dónde estaba en ese momento.

—Papá regresaré a casa en unos días, hay algo que debo tratar antes de volver.

El hombre miraba a sus hijos intentando asimilar lo que oía a través del teléfono, a su vez todos en la mesa contenían el aliento.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Las cosas con Ace no se arreglaron? —volvió a cuestionar, ansioso por obtener respuestas.

—¡Voy a ser papá! —casi gritó rebosante de alegría el ojiazul y colgó sin más, sólo para volver a abrazar a su azabache e inclinarse para hablarle a su bebé.

El señor Newgate permaneció un momento mirando el teléfono hasta que sus hijos se apresuraron a cuestionarle.

—Voy a ser abuelo —dijo como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¡Marco va a ser padre! —anunció a todos, quienes, igual que él, permanecieron atónitos al principio, sólo para reaccionar con expresiones de asombro y risas eufóricas.

Aquella noche en la mansión el vino recorría la habitación donde la alegre familia, incluso los empleados, celebraban el saber que dos nuevos miembros llegarían a sus vidas. Mientras que en un pequeño departamento un moreno dormía tranquilamente por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo en los brazos de la persona a la que amaba, al tiempo en que su compañero le estrechaba cariñosamente y tocaba su vientre, sintiéndose dichoso de la vida que tenía, de que por fin todo parecía encajar donde debía. Ahora sólo quedaba arreglar las cosas para el regreso de la pareja, Marco quería encontrar un lugar para iniciar su propia familia, pero mientras hallaba el paraíso perfecto para él, su pecoso y su hijo, permanecerían en la casa de su padre.


	23. Presentaciones

Ace despertó sintiendo que en una sola noche había dormido mejor que en todos esos meses juntos. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, la ansiedad comenzó a hacerse de él, pensando que tal vez todo lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido un sueño, cuando se dio cuenta que abrazaba algo. Al ver la tela que tenía entre los brazos se dio cuenta de que era la camisa de Marco, la reconocía por la esencia que ésta desprendía. El corazón le dio un brinco y hundió el rostro en aquella prenda que tenía el aroma de su amado. Miró feliz su vientre y le dio los buenos días a su bebé, aquella acción que había realizado desde que supo su condición, pero que ahora tenía un tinte de inmensa felicidad. Finalmente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a buscar al ojiazul, caminó hasta la cocina, de donde algunos sonidos salían y a lo lejos vio al rubio cocinando algo que olía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, parecía que su retoño no estaba de acuerdo y las náuseas le hicieron correr al baño y cerrar fuertemente la puerta tras de sí. El mayor dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el portazo y fue al baño para ver qué ocurría.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Ace hincado frente al retrete, teniendo fuertes arcadas. Se acercó y se inclinó a su lado, quitándole el cabello de la cara y frotando con cuidado su espalda. En un momento en que el moreno pudo respirar comenzó a negar con la cabeza, el ojiazul no entendía qué quería decirle así que esperó.

—Vete, no quiero que veas esto —dijo el pecoso jadeando e intentando alejarle con una mano.

Marco sonrió y permaneció ahí. Cuando parecía que el azabache ya estaba bien le ayudó a levantarse y le dio un pañuelo. El mayor besó la frente del chico mientras éste se limpiaba los labios.

—No te voy a volver a dejar —respondió con dulzura.

Posó sus ojos de océano en la mirada oscura de Ace y con amor acariciaba sus pecosas mejillas. A pesar de que sólo había pasado una noche el chico tenía mejor aspecto, las ojeras ya no parecían ser tan profundas y en sus ojos estaba de nuevo ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. El menor le miraba con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en el borde de sus ojos, de nuevo se estaba poniendo sensible por todo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Le pidió a Marco que fuera a atender mientras él se lavaba los dientes. El rubio asintió y le dejó en el baño mientras se apresuraba a abrir.

Rebecca y una anciana le saludaron en cuanto abrió la puerta. La chica presentó a la mujer que le acompañaba como su abuela y él les dio la bienvenida, agradeciéndole también a esa mujer el haber cuidado de su moreno mientras él no estaba. La anciana le restó importancia con un ademán y le dijo con sinceridad que le alegraba que estuviera ahí, pues ella sabía que un amor como el que esos dos compartían no se podía perder así de fácil, ni con el tiempo ni con la distancia.

—¿En dónde está Ace? —preguntó Rebecca mientras Marco les daba a ella y a su abuela una taza de té.

—Está en el baño, al parecer tuvo náuseas—contestó él con un poco de pesar.

La verdad era que se sentía culpable por haber dejado al moreno en ese estado durante tanto tiempo, padeciendo los estragos del embarazo mientras él pensaba que lo que sufría por su separación era lo peor que le podía estar pasando al chico, y ahora no tenía demasiada idea de cómo cuidarle y ayudarle. Como si la abuela de Rebecca estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos se levantó de su lugar y le dio al ojiazul una caja con algunas hiervas secas dentro y ambos caminaron a la cocina. Le explicó que haciendo un té con las hojitas de esas plantas podía ayudar al pecoso a mitigar los ascos y le enseñó cómo prepararlo con la cantidad y mezcla correcta de hojas. Después procedió a darle la misma lista de cosas que le había dado a Ace para cuidarse. Marco escuchaba atentamente y procuraba guardar aquella información. Ser padre era mucho más trabajoso que cualquier cosa que pudiera presentársele en la oficina, pero él haría lo que fuera por mantener al azabache y a su hijo lo mejor que pudiera, además según la anciana las náuseas y ascos del chico deberían pasar pronto, pues eso sólo solía presentarse durante los primeros meses.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la cocina Ace salió del baño, ya sintiéndose mejor, y se sorprendió al ver a Rebecca en el comedor. La chica se levantó y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Ella repasó al pecoso de arriba abajo y lo que veía le agradó mucho.

—Entonces así sueles ser normalmente —habló ella con alegría, en una sola noche su amigo parecía haberse recuperado bastante bien.

Él le hizo un puchero y ambos rieron mientras se sentaban en el comedor. Finalmente, Marco y la abuela de la pelirrosa terminaron de hablar y el rubio le llevó el té que había preparado para él y le dio un beso en la coronilla al dejarla taza con el líquido humeante frente al azabache. Ace le miró con ojos llenos de amor y las mujeres frente a ellos casi suspiran ante lo hermosa que era esa escena. El ojiazul y la chica sirvieron el desayuno mientras el pecoso y la anciana esperaban en la mesa.

—Me alegra tanto ver que por fin estés bien mi niño —le aseguró con dulzura la mujer.

—Sí —Ace miró hacia la cocina, donde estaba su amado—, valió la pena esperarle.

Ambos hablaban sobre cómo se sentía y él le contó que había dormido muy bien, luego el ojiazul y la pelirrosa llevaron la comida a la mesa y los cuatro comenzaron a comer, como si fueran una familia.

—Tienes cita con la doctora hoy— se encargó de recordar Rebecca al pecoso mientras le señalaba con el tenedor.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos e infló un poco las mejillas. Sabía que tenía que ir al doctor por él y su bebé, pero la verdad era que no le gustaba mucho tener que ser pesado, medido y revisado hasta el cansancio. Miró a Marco quien le dijo que no podía faltar a su chequeo y Ace le mostró un poco la lengua. El ojiazul rio ante los gestos de su azabache, que parecía haber vuelto a ser el chico que conoció en diciembre pasado.

—Creo que ya no tendré que acompañarte —dijo la joven con un poco de nostalgia.

Le hacía feliz la idea de que por fin su amigo recuperara a la persona que amaba y que pareciera que toda su vida volvía casi a ser normal, pero la verdad era también que se había acostumbrado a ser quien cuidara del azabache y ahora debía dejar esa responsabilidad al padre del bebé.

El pecoso le miró con cariño y le agradeció por haberlo cuidado, y luego miró a Marco con ojos divertidos y un poco malévolos que el mayor vio con diversión. Era su turno de hacerse cargo, de sostener entre sus manos la vida de su novio y su hijo, y era feliz con ello. Cuando terminaron de comer se dedicó a lavar los platos mientras Rebecca le explicaba todos los detalles de las visitas al doctor, lo que solían hacer a Ace y las indicaciones que iban cambiando un poquito con cada mes que pasaba. Un poco de tristeza tiño los océanos que el rubio tenía por ojos, se había perdido de todo aquello y, aunque quisiera, era tiempo que no podría recuperar. Pero sí podía compensarlo dando todo de sí para el azabache. No se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y se apresuró a terminar de limpiar para después reunirse con el pecoso y salir juntos de casa. Se despidieron de la pelirrosa y la anciana y tomaron un taxi.

Ace indicó la dirección y se dirigieron al lugar mientras los nervios y la felicidad recorrían su cuerpo. Se acurruco junto a su rubio y éste le rodeo tiernamente con sus brazos. El moreno se sentía un poco ansioso, como siempre que iba al doctor, pero esta vez Marco estaba ahí para apoyarle, y eso le brindaba consuelo. Al llegar al muy familiar edificio ambos entraron y esperaron un momento mientras la recepcionista le informaba a la doctora que habían llegado. Al salir de su oficina la mujer se sorprendió cuando en vez de ver al deprimido chico que era acompañado por su amiga se encontró a un azabache notoriamente mejorado y feliz siendo mimado por un hombre alto y rubio, bastante guapo, a decir verdad. Sonrió como de costumbre y les indicó que pasaran.

Marco en ningún momento soltó la mano del pelinegro y le sonreía tranquilizadoramente todo el tiempo. La doctora les pidió que se sentaran y les miró con alegría, Ace presentó a su acompañante como su novio y el padre del bebé, a lo que la mujer le saludo con gusto y le explicó todos los detalles médicos que el ojiazul quería saber sobre su hijo, que no eran pocas cosas, pero que se alegraba de poder contar. Luego de las preguntas de rutina, de pesar y medir al pecoso y asegurarse de que había comido bien le pidió que se recostara en la camilla y preparó el ultrasonido.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa llena de felicidad al mayor mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. La doctora les dijo que apagaría la luz y encendió el monitor, Ace ya sabía lo que debía hacer y descubrió su abultado vientre para después hacer una mueca por lo frio del gel y apretar un poco la mano de su novio a sentir la presión del transductor. Marco prestaba atención a todo lo que pasaba y el pecoso rio un poco al ver su expresión desconcertada cuando no parecía ver nada en la pantalla, seguramente él mismo se había visto así el primer día que pudo ver a su hijo. Luego de que la doctora presionara unos cuantos botones y moviera el aparato sobre la piel del pecoso enfoco una imagen y miró a la pareja.

—Ahí está el bebé —anunció con una sonrisa.

El azabache miro con ilusión a la pantalla para después posar sus negros ojos en Marco, quien parecía estupefacto.

El ojiazul miraba con detenimiento cada parte de esa imagen, de ese bultito de tonalidad blanca que había en medio de esa oscuridad. Ese era su hijo, el bebé que había creado con el moreno en esa playa, entre tanto amor. Unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y miró a Ace, quien le daba una de esas encantadoras sonrisas tan suyas. El rubio rio un poco y posó su frente en la de su moreno.

—Gracias —susurró, antes de darle un rápido beso.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a la doctora quien de nuevo revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. El tamaño del bebé, la placenta, todo estaba perfecto.

—Ahora escuchemos su corazón —dijo mientras presionaba otros cuantos botones.

Y de nuevo un sonido rápido, constante y algo cavernoso inundo la sala. El moreno amaba escuchar los latidos de su hijo, mientras que Marco miraba embelesado la imagen de su bebé y el marcador del ritmo cardiaco. Eso era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía a Ace, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo y ahora, en unos cuantos meses, tendría entre sus brazos al fruto de ese amor que nació una tarde antes de navidad en una cafetería de la ciudad.

Cuando terminaron las revisiones volvieron a sentarse y recibieron pocas indicaciones, además de otra dosis de vitaminas y ácido fólico para Ace. Ambos le agradecieron que hubiera atendido al pecoso durante esos meses, y le informaron a la doctora que en unos días se irían de la isla. La mujer se sorprendió un poco, pero entendía que la vida de ambos no estaba ahí, así que les deseo suerte y abrazó con cariño al menor, pues en ese tiempo había desarrollado un especial afecto por ese moreno que ahora parecía estar de vuelta en la vida. Marco le agradeció por haber llevado el control del embarazo y ella le pidió que cuidara mucho a su novio y al bebé. Les hizo un poco mientras ella redactaba un informe médico completo y les daba las fotografías del último ultrasonido, así la persona que se encargara de atender al pecoso podría seguir con lo que ella había comenzado.

Y así fue como luego de meses vio partir a ese azabache, acompañado de quien parecía ser la luz de su vida. Ambos perdiéndose en las calles, tomados de la mano y mirándose, el brillo del amor aflorando en sus ojos. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien de ahora en adelante, y aunque se veía al chico mejor que antes seguiría pidiendo por él y por su pareja. Después de todo, sentía que la vida les debía la felicidad eterna luego de lo que sea que hubieran pasado.


	24. A casa

El pecoso miraba por última vez la fachada del edificio en donde había vivido esos meses, a pesar de que no pasó los mejores tiempos ahí realmente pensaba que extrañaría ese lugar. Rebecca se acercó a él y le sonrió, con algo de tristeza también y ambos vieron como las últimas cosas del chico eran subidas a un camión de mudanza que llevaría todo hasta el puerto y les ayudaría a embarcar. Marco cargaba una de las últimas cajas y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar. La verdad era que se había convertido en el hombre más sobreprotector que Ace hubiera podido conocer, ya no le dejaba hacer ningún esfuerzo, no salía solo a la calle y ni siquiera le dejaba cargar nada. Aunque no podía mentir que se sentía bien el poder disfrutar del amor del ojiazul una vez más.

El rubio terminó de revisar todas las cosas y volvió con su pecoso, un taxi ya los esperaba para llevarlos al puerto. Besó con ternura los negros cabellos del chico y le tomó de la mano, como siempre lo hacía. La abuela de Rebecca se reunió con ellos también, y le dio al azabache una cajita.

—Hice algo para tu bebé —le anunció ella—, espero que les guste.

—Tienen que venir a visitarnos y traerlo, por favor —pidió la pelirrosa con emoción—. Déjenos conocer a ese precioso bebé.

Era un momento melancólico para todos. Ace había encontrado a esas personas que lo querían como si fuera un miembro más de su familia, y ellas extrañarían a ese chico al que le tenían tanto afecto, pero sabían que debía seguir y estar junto al hombre al que tanto amaba. Se despidieron entre abrazos, palabras de cariño y promesas de volver a visitarlas y llevar consigo a su hijo. No faltaron algunas lágrimas, el pecoso se sentía algo sensible y Rebecca estaba triste, pero a la vez alegre de ver por fin como los sueños de su amigo parecían renacer para verse cumplidos. Ace se merecía eso y más.

Y luego de un rato la pareja dio una última mirada atrás antes de subir al taxi y perderse entre las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó la pelirrosa en voz baja, casi para sí misma, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

Su abuela la abrazó por la cintura y froto con cariño su costado, también mirando hacia donde su nieta lo hacía.

—Claro que lo estará, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos —contestó la anciana con seguridad.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? —cuestionó entonces la chica mientras miraba a la mujer, quien sonrió.

—¿No viste como se miraban? Ellos se aman, sus ojos lo dicen, se miran entre sí como si compartieran el mejor secreto del mundo, uno que pocas personas pueden encontrar—respondió la anciana.

Luego de un rato más de mirar el cielo, que ese día dejaba asomar algunos rayos del sol, ambas entraron al edificio. Era un poco raro saber que no tendrían que cuidar más a Ace, que no le verían salir de vez en cuando de su habitación y que ya no compartirían días en los que miraban concursos en la televisión. Tal vez incluso extrañarían ver al chico salir para seguir en su larga espera en el puerto, pero si el azabache era feliz, no deseaban para él más que toda la dicha que el mundo pudiera darle a alguien.

Y mientras ellas pensaban en el moreno, éste y Marco ya se encontraban en el océano, de vuelta al lugar del que nunca debieron salir. Miraban el mar, la tranquila agua meciéndose perezosa y un poco de sol escapando de su jaula de nubes. Ace jugaba con sus dedos y se sentía un poco mal, y no era ningún síntoma del embarazo, simplemente era que sentía miedo de lo que pasaría ahora.

Marco le había dicho que se quedarían en su casa durante un tiempo corto, mientras encontraban un departamento que les gustara lo suficiente a ambos, y si bien la idea de empezar una vida con el mayor le encantaba, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al pensar que conocería a su familia, que conviviría con ellos durante algún tiempo. No le había dicho nada al ojiazul, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, de que nadie aceptara su relación, y más cuando había un bebé en camino que era gestado por un hombre. Todas aquellas emociones se arremolinaron en el chico y crisparon su tranquila expresión en una ligera mueca de miedo. El rubio se percató de que el pecoso parecía no sentirse bien y le obligó a mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Hay algo malo con el bebé?

El azabache se quedó atónito ante tantas preguntas que iban una tras otra y el mayor no le daba tiempo de contestar. Ante la mirada preocupada de Marco Ace sólo negó con la cabeza a todo, y no queriendo mirarle se acurrucó junto a él, como un cachorrito que pide protección, acariciando entonces su vientre. El ojiazul le rodeó con sus brazos y acarició sus oscuros cabellos antes de tomarle con cuidado del mentón y besar suavemente sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con dulzura, la preocupación reflejada en sus orbes.

El pecoso desvió la mirada hacia el océano, no quería decirle cómo se sentía pues no quería que Marco pudiera pensar que no quería conocer a su familia y no deseaba crear un malentendido ahora que por fin le tenía de nuevo. Suspiró y miró sus manos mientras volvía a jugar con sus dígitos.

—Sólo estoy nervioso —contestó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por volver a casa? —indagó el mayor.

Ace asintió ligeramente y por fin volvió a ver a su novio, con una disculpa en su mirada.

—¿Qué pasará si tu familia no me quiere? —soltó al fin—. No quiero causarte problemas con ellos, pero ¿qué tal si no les gusta la idea de alguien como yo esté contigo? ¿Y si tampoco les agradaba que vayamos a tener un hijo?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas hicieron brillar los ojos del azabache y Marco sólo pudo estrujarle entre sus brazos y besar mil veces la coronilla de ese temeroso muchacho.

—Si la idea no les gustara tú y yo iríamos a vivir a otro lugar, a donde tú quisieras. Pero te juro que todos están felices con la idea de que llegues a casa. Todos saben de ti y quieren conocerte, también les encanta el que van a ser tíos y que habrá un nuevo bebé para malcriar —dijo con una pequeña risa, para después buscar la mirada del chico—. No te llevaría a un lugar en donde te sintieras incómodo y no te quisieran. Todos te esperan, incluso mi padre está feliz porque estemos juntos de nuevo. No tengas miedo de nada, yo estaré contigo.

El azabache volvió a sonreír y abrazó a su compañero. Confiaba en todo lo que el ojiazul le había dicho, y aunque seguía sintiéndose nervioso, no dejaba de creer firmemente en las palabras del mayor. Después de todo, Marco no le llevaría a ningún lugar donde pudieran hacerle daño a él o a su hijo, y luego de las incesantes llamadas que sus cuñados hacían al rubio no podía dudar que era esperado en aquella ciudad. Siguieron conversando y Ace comenzaba a sentirse un poco más tranquilo, mientras el océano comenzaba a verse más azul y el sol brillaba en todo en todo su esplendor. Y después de un rato a lo lejos comenzaba a divisarse la isla que el azabache tanto había añorado durante esos largos meses, aunque el calor le resultaba un poco sofocante, pues se había acostumbrado al frío y lluvioso clima de lo que consideraba su antigua fortaleza. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa abrigadora y guardaron todo en la maleta que llevaban consigo. El pecoso miraba encantado la masa de tierra que cada vez era más grande. La última vez que vio ese lugar dio una melancólica despedida, y ahora volvía para cumplir todo aquello que había comenzado a desear en esa ciudad, donde su vida había cambiado.

Al llegar al puerto les esperaban algunas personas que ayudarían con la mudanza, sin embargo, esta vez no esperaron para revisar que todo estuviera bien, pues la familia de Marco ya había asignado a alguien para que se encargara de eso, por lo que ellos sólo subieron al auto del rubio y se dirigieron a la casa de éste. Mientras recorrían las calles y Ace evocaba tantos recuerdos el ojiazul se sentía libre y dichoso, como los días de primavera en las que conducía sin rumbo fijo, con el azabache a su lado y disfrutando de su vida. Miró con amor a su novio, quien parecía alegre de volver a la ciudad, y se veía tan adorable con el embarazo. El rubio nunca hubiera creído que podría vivir algo como eso, pero estar de vuelta en casa, con la persona que amaba y su hijo había valido todos y cada uno de esos cuatro meses que le añoró. Pronto tomaron el camino que les llevaría a la mansión de la familia Newgate, y el pecoso supo que el momento de conocer a la familia de Marco había llegado cuando no reconoció el camino por el que iban. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo y su corazón se aceleró. El mayor pareció darse cuenta de eso y tomó su mano, apretándola un poco y sonriéndole. De nuevo le aseguró que podía estar tranquilo, que todo estaría bien y que no habría ningún problema. Ace respiró el pesado aire de la isla y procuró calmarse, pero sus intentos se fueron de nuevo al caño cuando el auto enfilo un camino bordeado por árboles, en el que al final se divisaba una enorme y elegante mansión.

Se sentía raro y todo lo que le rodeaba parecía ser demasiado diferente de lo que conocía. Miró a Marco quien parecía feliz de volver a casa y la vista del ojiazul con esa encantadora sonrisa le distrajo un poco, lo suficiente para que una pequeña determinación naciera en él. Si el rubio le había dicho que todo estaría bien era porque así era, no le mentiría. De nuevo comenzó a respirar con calma y se dispuso a darle la bienvenida a lo que sería su nueva vida. Posó sus manos sobre su vientre, pues su bebé parecía haberse agitado un poco también, pero ahora sólo le pedía que se mantuviera en calma pues en ese lugar no tenían nada que temer y Marco estaría con ellos.

Finalmente cruzaron la entrada de la mansión y estacionaron frente a la entrada principal. El rubio besó rápidamente los labios de su amado y acarició su rostro con dulzura, repasando con las yemas de los dedos esas pequitas que le encantaban.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras escrutaba el rostro del azabache.

Ace miró la enorme casa y tragó un pequeño nudo que tenía en la garganta para volver a mirar al ojiazul y asentir.

—Mis hermanos son un poco raros, pero no te morderán —le aseguró Marco con una sonrisa y el pecoso sólo pudo reír ante sus palabras.

El rubio bajó del auto, llevando consigo la pequeña maleta donde llevaba todo lo necesario por si su novio tenía algún malestar, y el moreno vio a toda una horda de personas salir apresuradamente de la casa. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y procuró mantener la calma ante el pánico que le inundaba por todos los rostros nuevos que aparecieron de pronto. Al parecer no sólo la familia del mayor estaba ahí para darles la bienvenida, también lo que parecían ser algunos empleados se veían emocionados por conocer al nuevo miembro de los Newgate. El chico contó hasta diez y dio un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió, Marco apareció y le dio un rápido beso antes de ayudarle a bajar.

Ace parecía un niño pequeño que se aferra a su madre cuando tiene miedo al tomar firmemente el brazo de su novio y caminar hacia las personas que le esperaban. Aunque no pudo avanzar mucho antes de que sus cuñados se acercaran a él, y al parecer todo lo que el ojiazul le había dicho era cierto pues se vio rodeado por sonrisas y palabras de bienvenida. Su miedo se disipó en un momento y un pequeño sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas ante todas las miradas que se clavaban en él y las atenciones que recibía en ese momento. Marco le rodeó la cintura y procedió a presentarle a todos sus hermanos, realmente eran una familia grande, por lo que el azabache intentó memorizar los nombres y rostros de todos, pero le costaría un poco.

Rio un poco ante los agradecimientos que todos le daban por haber hecho del rubio una persona un poco más agradable, bromeaban sobre muchas cosas y algunas promesas de contarle historias vergonzosas sobre Marco no se hicieron esperar. Por primera vez en su vida Ace se sentía cómodo entre tantas personas, esa familia y los empleados parecían ser muy amables y aunque no lo conocían le trataban como si ya fuera otro miembro de su familia.

—¡A un lado todos! —habló una fuerte voz, que sorprendió a los presentes—. Debo conocer a mi yerno y a mi nieto.

Finalmente apareció por la puerta el hombre que se suponía era el padre de su novio. El señor Newgate era un hombre algo mayor, pero de aspecto fuerte, alta figura y expresión amable, caminó hasta ellos y Marco le dio un ferviente abrazo, diciéndole cuán feliz estaba de verle, y cuando se separaron le pidió al pecoso que se acercara, a lo que el chico obedeció, su bebé pareció revolverse un poco en su vientre.

—Papá —dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba la mano del azabache—, él es Ace, el chico del que tanto te hablé.

El rubio hablaba con la voz llena de orgullo y con el amor brotando de sus azules ojos. El pecoso le miró un segundo y después saludo a su suegro, quien estrechó su mano con amabilidad y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Es un gusto conocerle.

Marco rodeó la cintura de su novio con un brazo y le atrajo hacía sí.

—¡Pero esa seriedad! Siéntete como en casa, eres bienvenido —le aseguró el señor Newgate—. Espero que te sientas cómodo, no dudes en pedir algo si lo necesitas. Tú y mi nieto son parte de la familia, y éste será siempre su hogar.

Ace agradeció las atenciones y se dejó mimar por el ojiazul.

Tantos días y noches solo, tantas tardes esperando en el puerto por su amado, y al final todo había resultado bien, y más allá de tener a Marco a su lado, ahora también tenían a un bebé, una criaturita que era producto de aquel intenso amor de primavera, que ahora florecía en medio de tanta felicidad.

Esa noche la casa se llenó de luces y de música. No podía faltar una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al moreno, a Marco, y al nuevo bebé, que dicho sea de paso parecía sentirse encantado, pues el vientre de Ace había comenzado a ser más notorio. Por una vez desde hacía meses no se sentía cansado y con ganas de meterse a la cama a penas se pusiera el sol. Disfrutó de la cena y de una fogata en la que rio como hacía mucho no lo hacía con todas las historias que sus cuñados y suegro tuvieron a bien contarle, incluso los empleados disfrutaban con ellos. La vida no podía ser más perfecta.


	25. Amarte

Ace despertó en una cama inusualmente cómoda, entre sábanas suaves y con la luz del día iluminando la espaciosa habitación. Se sintió un poco perdido, hasta que recordó que estaba en casa de Marco, concretamente en su habitación. Al lado de la cama, sobre el buró, una taza con el humeante té que solía beber para mitigar las náuseas le esperaba, y sonrió un poco al recoger una notita que estaba pegada al recipiente, y que rezaba un par de maravillosas palabras:

 _Te amo_

El sonido del agua corriendo le sacó de su estado de felicidad y se levantó de la cama. El espejo del armario frente a ésta le devolvió su reflejo y sonrió ante lo que veía. Su vientre ya era totalmente visible, parecía que su bebé ya se había cansado de esconderse y de tener miedo, y ahora se dejaba ver. Acarició el bultito bajo el pijama y le dio los buenos días a su retoño, para después dirigirse al baño, de dónde provenía el sonido que había terminado por despertarle. Entró lentamente y vio a su novio metido en la bañera, éste le sonrió al verle y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó Ace antes de darle un beso al ojiazul.

—No sin ti —contestó Marco—, pero no quise despertarte, parecías dormir muy bien.

El pecoso no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista del torso desnudo del rubio, sumado a la manera en que le miraba, podría pasar todo el día contemplándole de esa manera.

—Ven aquí —pidió el mayor, extendiendo una mano hacía el azabache.

Él rio y comenzó a desvestirse, no sin sonrojarse un poco. Además de aquel día en la playa en que había quedado encinta, era la primera vez en cuatro meses que volvía a estar junto a Marco de esa manera, y ahora estaba embarazado. Era un poco raro, pero al parecer a su novio no le molestaba en absoluto que su cuerpo fuera diferente de aquella ocasión, así que entró a la bañera con cuidado y se recostó en el pecho del ojiazul, relajándose con el agua caliente y con el contacto de su amado.

El rubio acariciaba lentamente el cuerpo de su azabache, y se detuvo un momento en el bulto que era su vientre, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre éste, que hacían reír a Ace y que al parecer le gustaban al bebé, pues se movía un poco.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy? —preguntó curioso el moreno.

—Bueno creo que deberíamos comenzar a ver algunos departamentos, y podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé.

El pecoso rio por lo bajo y besó la mejilla del ojiazul. Sin duda iba a ser un padre consentidor, y no había duda de que su bebé iba a ser igual o más mimado de lo que era él en esos momentos. Se sentía bien el poder estar de nuevo con Marco, pero no se acostumbraba a la ostentosa vida que le rodeaba, desde que era pequeño había aprendido a ser independiente, pero ahora había personas que estaban al tanto de todas sus necesidades a petición de su novio, y no sabía bien cómo reacción a eso. Ni siquiera había pensado en cómo dirigirse a las personas de servicio, para él bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua era lo usual, en vez de que alguien se ofreciera a llevárselo.

Ace se acurruco en el pecho del rubio, algo nervioso ante todos los pensamientos que aquejaban su mente en esos momentos sobre su nueva vida. El mayor pareció percatarse de su creciente tensión y empezó a acariciar su cadera, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse cada vez más caliente y despreocupado. Con sus dígitos el pecoso comenzó a delinear el torso del mayor, y en un momento se hincó en la bañera para dar un largo y apasionado beso al ojiazul, quien le correspondió y acercó más su rostro al suyo enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos del chico. Un segundo después sus lenguas se encontraban disfrutándose mutuamente, recorriendo la cavidad del otro y saboreándose cada vez con más intensidad. Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta rompieron el beso, pero permanecieron a escasos centímetros del otro. El moreno jadeaba mientras su pulso estaba al mil.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marco en un susurro, acariciando con la yema de los dedos los labios que se moría por seguir devorando.

Ace asintió mientras tragaba saliva y procuraba regular su respiración. Paseo su mirada por el cuerpo del otro, antes de volver a detenerse en sus ojos. Aquellos orbes azules le escrutaban, el deseo en esos océanos era maravilloso, quería pertenecerle de nuevo, quería que volviera a poseer su cuerpo, saberse de su dueño una vez más.

Volvió a besar con pasión los labios del ojiazul, esta vez poniéndose sobre éste, quien sostuvo firmemente su cadera y le estrujó un poco, haciéndole reprimir un gemido contra su boca. El pecoso se movió un poco, y al percatarse de la erección del mayor sintió como su cuerpo se encendía.

—Ace.

Al ser nombrado el pecoso sintió que podía perderse en esa voz que sonaba tan grave, rebosante de deseo. Mordió el hombro de Marco al sentir como éste acariciaba con cuidado su entrada, la sangre volviendo rojas sus mejillas. Miró al mayor con un poco de vergüenza y miedo, pero aquello se sentía demasiado bien, y no quería detenerse y quedarse con las ganas, y por la forma en que el rubio le miraba estaba claro que tampoco le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Deberíamos hacerlo? —preguntó el moreno mientras miraba a su novio.

—Lo haré lento, lo prometo.

Ace asintió y rodeo el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro entre estos al sentir uno de los dedos del mayor entrando en él, sus intentos de ahogar sus gemidos perecieron y sólo podía arañar la espalda de Marco mientras éste le dilataba.

Solamente eran sus dedos los que tenía dentro, pero se sentía demasiado bien, le hacía temblar y sólo quería más. El rubio comenzó a besar su cuello y a morder unas cuantas veces mientras el moreno sólo jadeaba ante el contacto. Era increíble cómo podía ser tan sensible con el embarazo, pero aquello era mejor, así que Marco se dispuso a aprovechar aquella faceta de su novio y jugó con sus pezones mientras insertaba un tercer dedo en la entrada de éste. Se moría de ganas por poseer a Ace de nuevo, pero no quería hacerle daño ni a él ni al bebé, por lo que se controlaba, además de que también disfrutaba el ver como el pecoso se revolvía entre sus brazos de puro placer.

Cuando sintió que el azabache estaba listo, y su autocontrol comenzaba a ceder ante sus deseos, tomó al menor por la cintura y le hizo recostarse en la bañera, elevando un poco sus caderas. Se inclinó sobre él y beso sus labios con ansia, tenía ganas de devorarle, de en un momento hacerle tocar el cielo con los dedos entre ese placer que no sabía si era pecaminoso, pero por el que se atrevería a blasfemar ante todos los detractores.

Posicionó la punta de su erección en la entrada del pecoso y puso un poco se presión hasta sentir como comenzaba a entrar en esa estrecha cavidad, Ace dio un descomunal gemido que le hizo apretar los dientes. Debía recordar que no podía darse el lujo de embestir como un salvaje al azabache, pero los sonidos que salían de su garganta mataban poco a poco su cordura. Continuó penetrando al moreno, disfrutando de la expresión de éste, y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de él esperó un momento mientras le daba atención al cuello del menor, que jadeaba y le abrazaba con fuerza, le sentía temblar.

En los meses que estuvieron separados el sexo fue lo último que cruzó por su mente, pero ahora que volvía a poseer ese cuerpo era que recordaba cuán magnifico era, y cuánto le provocaba. Se separó un poco de su novio y acarició su rostro con una de sus manos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó, escrutando la expresión del moreno, que no podía ocultarle nada.

Moría de ganas por continuar, pero si aquello ponía incómodo a Ace no le obligaría a nada.

El azabache asintió y le miró sólo para después besarle, abriendo la boca para dar paso a la demandante lengua del rubio. Fue el pecoso quien inició el vaivén al colocar una de sus manos en la cadera del ojiazul e incitarle a que se moviera. No tuvo que hacer esa petición dos veces, pues Marco comenzó a envestirle lenta pero firmemente. Los gemidos del moreno llenaron la habitación mientras el mayor intentaba elevar esa voz que le tentaba. A pesar de que el ritmo era lento se sentía bien, disfrutaba del contacto de su compañero, de cada sensación que le brindaba estar dentro de él. Profirió algunos gruñidos al sentir cómo Ace le apretaba con sus paredes y sujetó la cadera de éste, presionando un poco y haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño alarido de placer.

Aumento de a poco el ritmo y besó de nuevo esos finos labios, mordiéndolos un levemente y dándose tiempo de saborear la dulce saliva de su moreno, quien arañaba su espalda. Hacía eso para evitar ser brusco, pero el sentir como el azabache clavaba sus uñas en su piel y ahogaba su placer en ese beso le incitaba a dejarse llevar.

En un momento el pecoso arqueo la espalda y deshizo el beso para gemir ante el placer de su orgasmo, Marco esbozó una sonrisa triunfal antes de correrse dentro del menor, posando su frente en la de éste e intentando recobrar el aliento. Compartieron una mirada que fue seguida de algunas sonrisas y palabras de amor. No habían compartido demasiados momentos así, pero no era necesario vivir entre el placer carnal para saber que se amaban, no querían que fuera el sexo un determinante en su relación, más bien deseaban que fuera el complemento a todos esos sentimientos que crecían día con día.

Luego de un momento de descanso terminaron de asearse y salieron de la bañera.

Ambos se apresuraron a vestirse y bajar a desayunar, la familia del rubio ya había salido de la casa, por lo que sólo estarían ellos dos en la mesa. Las náuseas de Ace habían comenzado a menguar, así que podían comer sin contratiempos, o al menos eso creían.

El teléfono de Marco sonó y leyó el mail que acababa de llegarle, era de su hermano, Vista. Sus palabras anunciaban algo malo.

 _Tienes que ver esto._

Y debajo de ese corto texto una noticia aparecía, su moreno y él eran el tema central de aquella redacción. Fotos de ellos en el puerto y camino a casa aparecían mientras un escandaloso escrito se encargaba de plantar incógnitas. ¿Era por ese chico de pecosas mejillas que había cancelado su compromiso? ¿No fue sólo Bay quien salió a divertirse? Y lo más importante ¿era de verdad Marco Newgate gay? Miró de reojo a Ace, que leía entretenido uno de los libros que había tomado de la biblioteca de su padre. No sabía cómo decirle aquello, no quería ocultárselo, pero no podía saber cómo reaccionaría el chico, y no quería darle preocupaciones, menos aún en su estado. Sabía que en Ace todavía había un dejo de inseguridad por lo que ocurrió con Bay, y quería más que nada en el mundo que recuperar su confianza, pero no exponiéndole de esa manera ante todos. Era una suerte que los malditos reporteros no notaran el embarazo de su novio, pues no quería que su hijo terminara también siendo el platillo de toda la sociedad, pero era algo que no podría permanecer oculto por siempre, a menos que no salieran de esa casa en lo que les restaba de vida, y era algo a lo que no iba a someter a su azabache.

Reprimió un suspiro y se dispuso a fingir que leía el periódico mientras seguía comiendo, aunque el apetito que tenía se había esfumado. Sabía que su familia le ayudaría con ese asunto, pero ya no quería seguir dependiendo de ellos, principalmente porque era su responsabilidad proteger a su novio y a su bebé, y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Les indicó a las sirvientas que pasaban por ahí que les dejaran solos con un movimiento de la mano y tomó aire.

—Ace —llamó con cuidado a su moreno.

El pecoso dejó el libro y miró al ojiazul, pero un poco de nerviosismo se hizo presente en él al ver la expresión de su novio. Le conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que aparentaba la calma que le estaba mostrando, pero en sus ojos el miedo que seguro le haría calcular sus palabras estaba presente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el pecoso, y tomó una de las manos del rubio para intentar reconfortarle.

Marco sabía que no podía adornar las cosas con palabras bonitas siempre, así que tomó el celular y se lo dio a Ace, quien comenzó a leer lo que había en la pantalla, y segundo a segundo una expresión de pánico ocupó su rostro, hasta que le miró con los orbes bien abiertos, estaba claro que tenía miedo.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y se apresuró a quitarle el teléfono de las manos antes de abrazarlo y acariciar sus negros cabellos con suavidad.

—No te preocupes —le pidió en un dulce susurro—, esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

—Pero, Marco —comenzó a hablar el moreno, su voz empezando a temblar ante las lágrimas que volvían cristalinos sus ojos— ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Tu familia, tu trabajo. No quiero que seamos un estorbo para ustedes…

El ojiazul deshizo el abrazo con que sostenía a su amado y calló sus miedos con un corto beso mientras sostenía sus mejillas con sus manos, antes de hablar de todas esas cosas con su compañero.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso —espetó el mayor con voz seria mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del moreno, quería dejar bien en claro ese punto— ni tú ni nuestro hijo van a ser un estorbo jamás. Tú eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, y mi familia está feliz teniéndote aquí, así que no me importa lo que digan todos. Tú eres mío, y si no les gusta entonces es su problema.

Ace miró con un poco de sorpresa al ojiazul. Siempre le había parecido una persona decidida y fuerte, pero ahora, mirándole de esa manera, con el coraje y la determinación en sus ojos de hielo, la manera en que afirmaba las cosas le daba una sensación de fortaleza. Entendió entonces que no debía temer ni por él ni por su bebé. Entre él y Marco ya habían hecho todo lo que podían para arruinar esa relación, y sin embargo ahí estaban. El rubio había ido a buscarle a la isla, siempre le había amado y ahora lo cuidaba como nunca. Era tonto pensar que no podría dar su vida porque su familia estuviera bien, así que esbozó una genuina sonrisa y abrazó de nuevo al mayor, teniendo la sensación de que todo estaría bien, no importaba si el mundo estaba lleno de detractores, mientras tuviera a Marco a su lado podría enfrentar todo y a todos.


	26. Mío

Caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de la ciudad en otro soleado día de finales de noviembre en aquella playa. Ace miraba encantado el cielo azul por el cual algunas esponjosas nubes se deslizaban perezosamente, mientras Marco contemplaba como su novio parecía deleitarse una vez más de aquel encantador paisaje que se había perdido durante tantos meses, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo transcurrido.

El ojiazul se sentía pleno al poder volver recorrer la ciudad con su amado, más aún luego de todo el drama que tuvieron que superar, y del que se libraron de una manera algo peculiar.

El rubio tenía muy claro que no se pasaría la vida dando explicaciones ni exponiendo a su moreno como si fuera un trofeo, así que se limitó a mandar un mail a todos y cada uno de los medios que se habían contactado con él agradeciéndoles por la preocupación que demostraban por su vida, pero dejando en claro que era muy feliz en ese momento, que su familia estaba muy bien con sus decisiones y que, efectivamente, era gay. Además de que se enorgullecía en anunciar que sería padre, y de una sutil manera explicó que si a alguien no le agradaba el asunto podía irse al carajo. Esa última parte fue sugerida por su castaño hermano Thatch, quien casi se cae de la silla por la risa al leer la redacción que había hecho el ojiazul. Su padre también celebro el que su hijo dejara en claro al mundo que no ocultaría más lo que realmente deseaba, y todos se vieron sorprendidos ante la cantidad de felicitaciones, regalos y buenos deseos que la pareja recibió ante la noticia de su paternidad, y ahora ese bebé era esperado por más personas que su familia.

El moreno no podía evitar reír un poco ante la cantidad de cosas que habían acumulado en una habitación de la mansión de la familia Newgate, todas destinadas para su hijo que, aunque no sabían todavía si era un niño o una niña, parecía que sería por demás consentido.

Por su parte Ace parecía haber comenzado a aceptar que su vida tendría un cambio algo drástico. Aunque había sentido pánico al saberse en el ojo del huracán luego de volver a casa, la manera en que Marco le había cuidado, la forma en que le miró y le aseguró que no le dejaría solo le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir que no tenía más por qué temer, y si antes podía haber tenido algún rastro de duda sobre su ojiazul, ahora sentía que no tenía por qué ocultarse, pues no sólo tenía al mayor de vuelta, también tenía una nueva familia que le cuidaba como si hubiera sido parte de ésta toda su vida. Además de que entendía que la vida del rubio siempre había sido así, y no quería cambiarla ni hacer que se preocupara de más.

Ya sólo les restaba el encontrar un nuevo hogar para iniciar su vida en familia. Marco ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas casas y departamentos habían visto, y Ace tampoco parecía tener mayor idea que él, y a pesar de que llevaban casi dos semanas buscando no se había vuelto en absoluto aburrido. Aquella actividad que se había tornado tan aburrida con Bay adquiría nuevos matices ahora que tenía por acompañante a quien podía llamar el amor de su vida.

Una vez terminaron su algo extenso paseo, ambos se dirigieron a la clínica en que el moreno sería atendido hasta el momento de dar a luz. Marco había encargado la tarea de encontrar a un buen doctor a su siempre confiable secretaria, quien luego de dar con aquella estancia pidió una cita para el azabache. Ace se sentía un poco nervioso pues se había acostumbrado a los cuidados de la doctora con que Rebecca le había llevado, pero sabía que estaría bien, y sólo era cosa de acostumbrarse a ser examinado por otra persona, además tenía a su novio a su lado por lo que procuraba controlar sus nervios ante la seguridad que siempre le brindaba el mayor.

El ojiazul mimaba a su novio mientras esperaban a ser llamados, le hacía reír y acariciaba su cabello, pues sabía que Ace solía olvidarse de sus miedos cuando le entretenía con otra cosa, y qué mejor para calmar a su moreno que consintiéndole como siempre lo hacía.

Finalmente, una joven recepcionista les guío hasta uno de los consultorios de aquel lugar, donde una doctora de aspecto agradable les esperaba. La mujer les sonrió apenas los vio y tomaron siento, dedicándose en seguida a lo que les concernía. Les explicó que estaba al tanto de todos los aspectos del embarazo del pecoso y les felicito por ese acontecimiento tan hermoso en sus vidas, revisó al azabache y finalmente le pidió que se recostara en una camilla para realizarle el ultrasonido. El menor se sentía cómodo y enseguida se recostó en el lugar indicado, descubriendo su vientre y riendo un poco cuando Marco pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el bulto donde estaba su bebé, mirando a su amado con inmensa alegría y sonriéndole. Aquello se había vuelto recurrente entre ellos, el olvidarse de que había más personas a su alrededor y perderse en esa burbujita de felicidad en que parecían vivir desde que se reencontraron.

En cuanto la mujer anunció que todo estaba listo apagó las luces de la habitación y procedió a poner el gel en el vientre de Ace para después comenzar a realizar el ultrasonido. El moreno y el ojiazul miraban encantados una vez más la imagen de su bebé, que ya era más grande y se apreciaba mejor, escucharon su corazón y se aseguraron de que todo seguía en perfectas condiciones.

En un momento la doctora sonrió aún más y les miró, expectante.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó el moreno mientras presionaba un poco la mano de Marco.

—¿Quieren saber si es niño o niña? —preguntó ella.

La pareja se miró por un segundo como si no entendieran lo que la mujer acababa de decir sólo para sonreírse mutuamente y asentir. Hasta ese momento habían vivido tantas cosas que realmente nunca se habían detenido a pensar en el sexo de su bebé, realmente no era algo que les importara mucho pues sólo querían que su retoño estuviera sano y que Ace pudiera llevar la gestación de la mejor manera posible, y ahora era como estar frente a una cajita de sorpresas, esperando por saber qué habría dentro.

Miraban fijamente la pantalla mientras la doctora ajustaba un poco la imagen y parecía hacer algunas maniobras, era divertido ver a esa joven mujer, pues realmente parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, e incluso parecía compartir la felicidad de ver una nueva vida nacer de un hombre.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar ella mientras examinaba la imagen, sacándoles de su ensimismamiento—, parece que…

Ace y Marco le miraban expectantes, en completo silencio y con ambos pulsos acelerándose.

—Ahí está —anunció ella antes de mirarles—, tenemos a un hermoso niño en camino.

La pareja se miró con sorpresa antes de festejar la noticia. El ojiazul besó al menor, quien recibió todos los cariños de su novio con una sonrisa. Tendrían a un varón más en la familia, y seguro a su suegro y cuñados les encantaría la noticia.

Salieron de la consulta con las fotos del ultrasonido y se dirigieron inmediatamente a casa. La emoción no cabía en sus cuerpos y mientras Marco conducía, Ace contemplaba las imágenes de su hijo.

—Un niño— dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre—, ¿te lo imaginas? Tendremos un niño.

El rubio le miró y le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de tomar su mano y besarla mientras seguía viendo el camino.

—¿Listo para decírselo a todos? —preguntó, entrelazando sus dígitos con los del azabache.

Por fin llegaron a la casa familiar y Marco estacionó el auto, después se apresuró a abrir la puerta a Ace y ayudarle a bajar del vehículo, pero no entraron a la mansión enseguida, antes le abrazó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y posó su frente en la del menor para contemplar sus orbes negros.

—No hay nada que pueda agradecer para agradecerte lo suficiente por todo esto —dijo con dulzura, acariciando una de las pecosas mejillas del chico—. Lo que me has dado, lo feliz que me haces. Ace, te amo, siempre te voy a amar, el tiempo sin ti me hizo darme cuenta de que sólo te necesito a mi lado para vivir, eres lo mejor que me pudo suceder en la vida. Tal vez te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero nunca lo olvides, siempre te amaré, y a nuestro hijo.

Los ojos del moreno se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas, y sonrió antes de besar al ojiazul. Esos momentos tan repentinos, las palabras llenas de amor del mayor siempre podían hacerle llorar de felicidad. Qué más podía hacer él que devolverle a su rubio lo mejor que pudiera toda esa alegría y amor que le daba.

Permanecieron juntos un momento más antes de decidir entrar a casa. Entonces Marco tomó su mano y caminaron rápidamente hasta la casa. Abrieron la puerta de golpe y Ace reía ante la euforia de su novio.

—¡Familia!— gritó Marco antes de besar la coronilla del pecoso.

Afortunadamente todos los Newgate estaban en casa, y corrieron al encuentro de la pareja en cuanto escucharon al ojiazul, parecían tener pánico pues el rubio nunca solía alzar la voz, por lo que había un poco de preocupación en sus expresiones. El señor Newgate fue el último en llegar a la improvisada reunión en el recibidor de la casa, a la que incluso las personas de servicio acudieron luego de dejar rápidamente sus tareas.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó mientras inspeccionaba a todos con la mirada, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, y buscando una explicación para que todos estuvieran ahí y que su hijo y su yerno sonrieran como maniáticos.

—¡Miren esto! —vociferó el rubio con emoción antes de entregarles las fotos del ultrasonido.

Ace y Marco se desternillaron de la risa al ver las caras de incredulidad que tenían todos intentando tomar forma a las imágenes que tenían en las manos.

—Es una linda criatura, hermano —dijo Jozu mientras giraba un poco el papel que tenía en la mano, pero no conseguía divisar nada más que un fondo negro y algo blanco.

La pareja contuvo un poco la risa y el mayor abrazó al pecoso por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de este antes de sonreír de nuevo, su familia les miraba como si estuvieran locos. Probablemente sí lo estaban.

—Es un niño —habló Ace con emoción contenida.

Todos los presentes le miraron como si acabara de decir una locura antes de que la sorpresa comenzara a dar paso a expresiones de alegría.

—¡Voy a ser padre de un niño! —exclamó Marco y estrujó un poco a su moreno antes de soltarle.

El silencio de la habitación desapareció ante la euforia de la familia por la noticia. Los hermanos abrazaron al rubio y se desvivieron en atenciones con el pecoso. De nuevo algunas botellas de alcohol fueron abiertas para celebrar el suceso y el moreno se vio rodeado de cariño por parte de su nueva familia, los empleados también se unieron a la celebración y Rebecca y su abuela fueron informadas inmediatamente. La pelirrosa no cabía de la alegría al saber que tendría un sobrino.

Esa noche el pecoso descansó en los brazos del ojiazul y le veía dormir. Le gustaba la manera en que a pesar de que Marco dormía no dejaba de sostenerle con cuidado, como si pudiera escapar en cualquier omento y el rubio quisiera evitarlo. Se acurrucó un poco más en su lecho y el sueño comenzó a vencerle, pero daba un poco de batalla, pues quería seguir contemplando a ese hombre que le hacía los días tan dulces. Esperaba que su hijo pudiera tener ese carácter tan dulce que caracterizaba a su amado, le imaginaba con los ojos celestes del rubio. Ahora que sabía que estaba esperando a un varón había tantas posibilidades que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería ese bebé que crecía dentro de él, y que en ese momento se movía un poco, como si quisiera disfrutar más de estar con sus padres.

Recorrió delicadamente el rostro del mayor y suspiró, aquella perfección, esa piel, todo lo que ese hombre era le pertenecía, y él le pertenecía también, con todo lo que era y todo lo que quería entregarle.


End file.
